The Roman Avenger
by SpitKill
Summary: Percy was a young and tortured son of Neptune. Mercury finds him and offers him a new home in a very unlikely place, the underworld. Percy is trained to the be the most powerful demigod to ever live and is sent to Camp Jupiter by Lord Pluto. With Reyna and his two siblings at his side he will do impossible feats, but its all a warm up until he can avenge his mother, to Neptune!
1. The son of Death

**Chapter 1**

"Stay away from mommy you big stupid head!"

I screamed this as I kicked Gabe in the shin trying to get him away from my mom. My mom was already on the ground and Gabe was trying to take all her clothes off after he beat her so I did my best to get his attention. I finally managed to garner enough strength to gather hit attention after giving a stiff jab to the ear. It was a simple move that my mom taught me in self defense. Gabe quickly whirled around towards me and pulled the switch on his freshly drawn blade his eyes were fires of rage. I flinched at the site of the same blade that has caused me so much pain in such a short period of time. He grinned at me evilly as he stepped closer to me, "Oh what was that boy? Did you want to take some of that pain, do you think your a man?"

I stood my ground as bravely as I possibly could. I was mostly just frozen in fear so that helped to. My mom laid in the corner bruised and battered she tried to get up to help me, but she was just to weak at the moment. Gabe was now down at my level and he was running the knife around the scar on my cheek, he then moved the knife to my hair and I trembled lightly. He just laughed and I stepped forward and kicked him right in the private area. He yelped then doubled over in a short attack of pain. My own eyes widened at what I had done. I ran out of the room as fast as possible hoping to reach my bedroom in time. It was all false hope though when I made it and attempted to slam the door shut, unfortunately the door was fired back at me with much more force I fell to the ground clutching my arm in pain. It felt broken.

Gabe roared in anger as he slammed my head into the ground causing blood to erupt from my nose, he screamed, "You little brat! All I do is provide for you and that is how you repay me! Maybe you want a couple new scars is that it?"

I cried out for help, but no one came, no one ever did. Gabe punched me across the face making my front tooth pop straight into the back of my throat. Tears were streaming clearly down my face as blood trickled down in multiple places on my body. Gabe slashed at my already bruised arm and cut a huge piece of skin out. I was becoming sick and exhausted with all the blood I was losing. He then put the knife to my throat and said, "Any last words boy?"

I tried to say something brave, but I was just to torn up, I was just in to much pain. Suddenly a new voice entered the room, "Don't touch my son you son of a bitch!"

A giant frying pain came swinging down at Gabe, but some how the fat rat managed to turn around and impale his attacker, before the pan could ever reach him. I stared in horror as the blade pierced my mother's stomach. I saw the lights leave her eyes, I saw her lifeless body fall to the ground with a heavy thud, I saw her reach out for me one last time, but it was to late. My blood boiled and I let out a heart wrenching scream, and water erupted from underneath us and turned into a jet as it hit Gabe straight in the face.

I looked in shock at what I had done. Gabe stood up a little lopsided and I new I was dead. He began to run towards me, but suddenly a new person entered the scene, this man was wearing a very business like outfit, it was the typical suit and tie that you would see a successful or rich business man wear to work. The really offsetting thing about his outfit though was the shoe. They had wings on them and they were some kind of sandals. It certainly didn't match the rest of his outfit. He had a weapon in his hand as well and it was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was a long maybe five foot staff type object, but then the handle of the blade had snakes on it that looked alive. Of course that could be brain damage coming from my end, so I can't really say for sure. The man said, "Take one more step against this child, mortal and it will be your last. Be lucky I am merciful!"

Gabe roared in anger as he attempted to impale the man, the winged foot man easily just stuck his hand out and caught Gabe's knife. He swiftly chopped my former step father's arm and then flipped him on to the ground hard, "Strike two you arrogant mortal, strike three will cost you your life."

The man stepped away from Gabe who began to stand up. As the man walked over to me, Gabe drew a gun out of his pants and I was in so much pain all I could was point. The man whirled around and saw what Gabe was doing, but instead of attacking he stood in front of me protectively. Gabe emptied the clip into the man, but when Gabe realized the bullets were having no effect on our mystery guest he stopped and stared in awe. The man just smirked and fired a golden bolt of what looked like raw power straight in to Gabe, he flew threw the wall most likely dead.

The man turned and looked at me with no expression on his face, he tried to get closer to me, and I wanted to move, but I was just in to much pain. He saw the look on my face as he bent down and looked over me. He swore in what sounded like an awfully old language, then he got a funny look on his face like he was trying to use the toilet. Suddenly a beam of gold light joined us in the room, the man grinned widely, "Mercury my brother, what's cracking? Its been a while!"

Mercury gave his 'brother' a weak smile and brought him in for a hug. The man then eyed me and his eyes widened as I laid on the floor covered in blood. He immediately came over to me and ran his hands just above my body. I felt some of my wounds seal and I felt some energy return to my body. I tried to sit up, but he kept a hand on my chest, "Take it easy little buddy you have some nasty wounds. You should be chill for a while. What kind of monster did this to you anyways?"

The man named Mercury began to explain to his brother the events that had taken place before and after his arrival. I cried when he reminded me that my mommy laid dead in the house somewhere. I know they didn't mean to, but they both looked down in guilt and tried their best to comfort me. Apollo looked in to my eyes for a split second and then he gasped, "He's a son of Neptune! The first one in maybe a hundred years. Dad's going to be pissed!"

Mercury nodded, "Look into his memories Apollo, we can't turn him in."

Apollo looked at his brother in shock though I am not sure why. I am not really sure why he called me a son of Neptune. I didn't know my father, nor did I really want to. Apollo looked back into my eyes for a few seconds, before a single tear rolled down his face, he then brought me in for a hug that I just relished in. You would think it would be awkward hugging an adult stranger, but I was strangely comforted by the man named Apollo! Apollo said, "Where is this mortal, I am going to kill that fool!"

Merucry smiled his brother, "I gave him a nice taste of Godly energy, he will be going to our uncle the hard way I believe. Actually that is where I was going until I heard this one cry for help. It wasn't the average cry, I knew the boy was in trouble and made quick work to assist him."

Apollo gave his brother a sad smile, "You did what you could and broke the ancient laws doing it. You couldn't have done anything more without causing trouble on Olympus!"

They both nodded sadly at that. I was lost in their conversation I didn't know what to make of it. Part of me wanted to run to my mommy, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Her body was out of site anyways, and I wasn't exactly sure where it went!

Mercury looked at me sadly, "My brother and I are not going to hurt you young one, I am Mercury and your cousin. This is Apollo my brother and of course also your cousin. What is your name?"

I looked at him sadly, still not getting over the death of my mommy, I wanted to fall distraught in tears, but I knew now was not the time. I had to be strong for mommy, "My name is Perseus mister. Thank you for saving me from the stupid head."

Mercury gave me a sad smile as he stepped closer to me, "I am sorry I was not faster. It seems that you are an orphan now. Was that man your step father?"

I nodded and spat on the ground in disgust. Apollo asked, "How old are ya kid?"

I held up seven fingers to imply I was seven years old. They both gasped at the revelation, I looked at them questioningly, Mercury said, "We are gods Perseus, we have seen the hardships you have faced, we assumed you were older by the way you handle yourself."

Apollo then look at his brother desperately, "What should we do with him? If we leave him he is going to die out there."

Mercury nodded his head slowly. Then I could see a light bulb go off in his head, "Apollo lets message Uncle Pluto for permission to enter his domain. I can do it anytime, but you can't without breaking the ancient laws."

Apollo looked at his brother like he lost it, "You want me to go visit our uncle in his home territory? Have you lost your mind? That doesn't answer the question of what we are going to do with Percy anyways!"

Mercury gave his brother a crooked grin, "It does if you had half a brain. Just do it Apollo!"

Apollo glared at his brother and then summoned a rainbow and asked for a Lord Pluto. A face appeared and there were words exchanged, but I didn't understand them due to them speaking a new language. Suddenly Mercury put his hand on my shoulder, "How would you like it if we gave you a new home Percy?"

I looked over to where my mommy once laid and then I looked at the house. It was in ruins and I had no home or family any more. I guess in ways I never did anyways. I looked back at Mercury and nodded at him sadly. He grinned as he told me to close my eyes. There was a quick burning on my skin, but then it quickly disappeared. I heard Apollo's voice and he told me I could open my eyes. I opened them and then they widened to the size of dinner plates. We were now sitting in some kind of room for a king and queen. The room was very nicely decorated with pictures of apparently famous people on the wall. That wasn't the strange part about this moment for me though. The strange thing was there were skeletons in the room openly conversing like it was good to be alive! I stared in awe of the place when my two friends bowed deeply. I spun around to look at the man who was sitting on his throne. He wore dark black robes and he gave off an aura of blackness that radiated power. I looked at him in fear and cowered behind Mercury. The man asked, "Why have you brought this child before me, nephews?"

Mercury stood up straight, "Uncle I have done you many favors in our life time of friendship and now I ask you to hear me out before you decide to act. I beg you to listen to my story and the boys before you act harshly. Please uncle."

Mercury's so called uncle gave him a weak nod and motioned for him to continue. Apollo drew his weapon and stood protectively in front of me. Mercury sighed, "The boy is a son of Neptune!"

The whole room darkened and the man's eyes lit up with anger, I cowered behind Apollo's leg trembling profusely. He cried out, "You dare bring that boy, into my presence did you want to schedule an execution today Mercury?"

My new friend stood unwavering and confident, "I asked you to hear my stories uncle, before you act. If you still wish to kill the boy by the end of story time, then I will allow it!"

Apollo looked like he was going to kill brother, but Mercury shot him a silencing glare. Pluto still looked enraged, but was now clearly intrigued by a over confident Mercury, "Very well nephew let us hear the story."

Mercury went on to tell my story of the day, and asked Pluto to look into my eyes for the rest. Pluto did as was suggested and he shook his head at the end of the memories, "Maybe I should just the put kid out of his misery. No one deserves the kind of punishment he has gone through. He will have to live the rest of his life with what has happened. You say the boy is only seven?"

Apollo and Mercury nodded. Pluto then pondered for a moment before asking, "So why did you run the risk of bringing the child before me. What if I had killed him before hearing you out, now that I have I will not, but I am curious!"

Mercury gave him a small smile, "Your reputation betrays you uncle. I know you have a good heart despite what the rest of the Olympians think. I have seen it. I had faith!"

Pluto grinned widely, "Thus why you are my favorite nephew. Now what is it you wish me to do for the boy?"

Apollo pouted at his uncle's words and Mercury sighed, "Give the boy a home and family."

Pluto's eyes widened, "You expect me to give Asylum to my ass hole brother's child? Why should I?"

Mercury said, "Ask Percy how he feels about his father."

Pluto looked at me and asked the very question my blood boiled at the very thought of him, "I don't have one."

Pluto then grinned widely, "I see what you are getting at now nephew."

Mercury cleared his throat, "I expect you to not take advantage of the boy Pluto. I want Percy to seek nothing more than mental retribution on his father. He is not to attempt to harm his father physically in any way, thus putting him in danger. Swear it on the Styx uncle."

Pluto thought for a moment, before making the oath. Thunder rumbled above and I flinched at the sound, not liking it one bit. It didn't take a genius to figure out a big promise was just made. Apollo said, "The boy is a Roman, train him for five years then you can part ways forever if you wish. Send him to Camp Jupiter and he will rise to power as a son of the big three. His strength is unparalleled when we were in the house he pulled water from an aqueduct that over a hundred feet under ground. I used to know full grown son's of Neptune that could not do that. He will be a powerful ally to your house Uncle."

Pluto nodded happily clearly with evil thoughts swirling in his mind. He said, "I agree to this on two conditions, one I get to adopt this child here and now. If I am going to raise him for the next five plus years he will be one of my own. The other condition is that the two of you give him your blessings. So if he is ever sat down in front of the Olympian council, they will see that he is the blessed warrior of two Olympians that should keep him out of trouble on Olympus."

Apollo and Mercury looked at each other before they both nodded. They walked over to me and placed hands on my shoulder. They muttered words quietly and I found new energy coursing through my body. Apollo said, "May your skills over Archery and Music enhance."

Mercury said, "May your speed and wits enhance, they will serve and guide you well. Our blessings do more than meets the eye, but those four things will be the biggest."

I nodded at them still baffled by the events of the day. Pluto then stepped forward and place a hand on my forehead. He chanted in an ancient language when he then said, "Does the power of Olympus agree to this adoption."

Mercury was about to say something when Apollo took a stab at it, "We do!"

Another round of powerful energy entered my body, and I thought I was going to black out on a power surge. All my wounds were now perfectly healed, my scars still clearly evident though, which was a little disappointing. Pluto said, "Rise Perseus Jackson, Prince of the underworld, and my new son!"

I looked at the man in awe, before I jumped towards him and threw my arms around him. Apollo and Mercury both looked shocked and so did Pluto. But he did put a hand around me and patted my back causing my two friends jaws to drop even further.

Pluto looked at me, "I will raise you to be the most powerful demigod to ever live. When the time comes you will bring justice to my Roman persona. Give our family the recognition they deserve in the Roman legends! Mercury and Apollo are your cousins and family to you Perseus. They will come by and visit you when they can, because they both have open invitations into my domain. No one can hurt you while you are down here with us though, I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder boomed and Apollo looked like he might just faint from shock. Mercury just smiled widely, "I will be back with a weapon for Perseus, he will be a sword fighter I can see it already."

Apollo shook his head, "Greatest archer to ever live, just watch. I will bring Perseus a bow by the end of the week and start practicing."

Pluto grinned, "You two idiots get out of here. Remember this is our little secret for the next several years. The time will come when Olympus will know but that day is not one anytime soon. Thank you boys for bringing me a new son. I missed the presence of children down here."

My cousins bowed to Pluto before they gave me one last smile before flashing out of the room. Pluto and I sat around a warm fire in the throne room as he called it and explained the real world to me. Gods, monsters, demigods, speaking of monsters though, none were worse than my father. Pluto told me very little about him, but not much other than he was his brother. He also told of the danger and hardships I would face. He promised to keep me under his wing for now, but a day would come when I would have to be able to save myself and possibly the world. He also explained how his youngest brother Jupiter would love to kill me if given the chance, so I was not to leave the underworld. By the end of our conversation I was dead with exhaustion and sadness of my mommy's death fresh in my brain. Pluto showed me to my new room and left me to catch some sleep. I stared at the ceiling as sadness enveloped me. I cried and cried, before I fell asleep though I swore on the river Styx that one day, my father would rue the day that he left my mother and I to rot!

**(A/N) Okay so this is a completely new story I am working on. It is vaguely similar to Anaklumos story accept this will be darker and a Roman version of Percy. This will also take a completely different story line a few chapters in and a different pairing. You will know the pairing next chapter and please review to tell me what you thought of this!**


	2. A New Friend

**Chapter 2**

_Five years after arriving in the underworld's_

Riding Mortis threw the streets was mildly entertaining. As to why its entertaining is a bit of a funny subject. My horse's name was indeed a Latin suffix of the word death. Mortis was strong, muscular, fast, and a one of a kind tamed spirit. The unique thing about Mortis is that his face maybe the face of a horse, but the rest of his body is skeletal. That's right the son of Pluto and blessed warrior of death himself is riding a skeleton horse right down the streets of downtown Pasadena, I am a bad ass, and I know it! What did the mortals see some might ask. Honestly I have no clue, but most people don't even give me a second look, so whatever they see, it must be very discreet. But there is the occasional mortal I go by and they about have a heart attack and most pass out. These mortals are clear sited and can see right threw my little entourage. Most just trembled when they looked at me, some screamed and pointed only to look crazy, I found it very humorous. One little girl tried to pet it, but Mortis didn't like that very much, so now I try to stay away from clear sited mortals and small children!

Today, I was sent out looking for a few escaped souls and wasn't to return until I was successful. I rubbed Mortis bones as we turned into a new alley. I was observant and just so happen to notice the nonchalance of the three men who followed me into the alley. I brushed it off and looked for the nearest exit to the main streets. I then realized a few more men had joined me in the alley. I looked up for an escape route towards the roof tops but to my dismay I see two archers on top of the stairs that led to the adjacent roof. I had just walked into an ambush. A clear leader of the group stepped forward, "You are surrounded kid, don't even think about moving."

I growled as I looked at the five men with swords and the two with bow and arrows. I stepped down from my horse and slapped him on the butt causing him to dart off into the shadows. The average mortal would mistake these men for gangsters but I knew better. I glared at the man in charge, "Ivan surrender yourself over, and I promise to be merciful in your judgment. I swear it."

Ivan the fourth eyed me in slight fear, before he smirked, "But you are surrounded my friend, you have no hope of besting me son of Pluto."

I grinned, "I have to disagree."

Ivan motioned for three of his men to charge at me. Quicker than lightning itself I was behind the first one slashing threw his back and then going to the other side of the fight and slashing at the second guy. Then I willed a nearby shadow to take me away from the fight. Ivan yelped as he saw two of his men drop to the ground dead within about three seconds, "What kind of sorcery is this?"

I appeared back in the middle of the fight slashing one of the men and met the blade of another. The last swords man charged at me and I rolled straight forward as he tried to bring his blade down towards me, but I reached up impaling him with riptide. The man I had been previously fighting was quite a skilled swords man and I had used all my energy on running. We clashed blades several times before I heard an arrow be fired, my surroundings seemed to slow as I spun around and slashed the arrow perfectly down the middle. I then did a whirlwind type strike cutting down the last swordsman. I glared at Ivan as I marched over towards him. I had almost forgot about the last archer as I reached for my belt and drew a throwing knife planting it right between the final archers eyes.

Ivan cowered and fell to the floor looking at me with fear, "What are you?"

I looked straight into his eyes and used a power of Thanatos that I just recently learned, "Look into my eyes and see your punishment! Join your friends in DAMNATION!"

Ivan couldn't help but stare at my eyes as his face paled I knew he saw what I saw. I then drew my stygian iron blade and said a short Latin prayer, "Haec ad requiem spirtus cogo."

_I force this spirit to rest. _I said this right before I ran my sword straight threw him. He collapsed to the ground cold and dead. I pulled out a small communicator, "I am done here father. Do you have another job for me nearby?"

I waited patiently for a moment as I surveyed the men. All of them were dressed rather modernly and were actually pretty convincingly disguised. I scowled realizing the rowdy spirits in the underworld were getting creative. Finally I heard my father's voice, "No Perseus you are done for the day. The underworld and particularly Thanatos, thanks you again for returning another escaped soul!"

I nodded my head in understanding, "I am going to take the long way home if that is okay father, I am not far from Los Angeles should be there in a couple of hours, I could use the exercise and I was supposed to meet Apollo for a game or something like that. Would you mind tossing Mortis a dead person or something?"

Pluto immediately responded, "I was wondering why he had come home without you. I will do that. Be careful son, I will be watching over you."

"Yes father."

Just like that I walked out of the alley way like nothing had ever happened. I ran down the streets of Pasadena like I was the average street jogger. It was a beautiful November day and many people eyed my warily because I had a hood on and looked like the average trouble maker. Of course none of these mortals can see my true weapons nor can they see my face, because my hood is enchanted, even if you could see through the mist you wouldn't be able to see my face and I prefer it that way. People used to always stare at my scars when my father first started sending me on assassination runs. It made me sad, that I would always just be another deformed kid that people would stare at.

He had to argue with my cousins a lot for them to let me do jobs for the underworld. After weeks of arguing they finally agree to it and I am glad they did, because I really enjoy doing it. Its a great chance to see different parts of the country. Though this job was closer to home, most of the jobs I do are in the far east. Though I was never allowed to go the one place I really wanted to visit, which was New York. I have literally had a case in 47 states, but none in New York, Alaska, or Hawaii. My father has kept me far, far away from Olympus just in case. I know why he does it, that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it though.

I loved my life in the underworld, sure it was no cake walk, but it is certainly better than it was. Pluto allowed me one visit a year with my mother in Elysium and I always chose to do so on my birthday. It was great and one year he actually came with me to meet my mom. She was so grateful to Pluto she cried and cried. The pain of her death just didn't affect me so much, because I knew she was happy in Elysium with her parents and only sister. With me able to visit her once a year, she was perfectly content. As was I. She made me promise her on several occasions I would never seek retribution from my father, and I lied to her of course telling her I wouldn't. I don't know how I was going to do it, but for 5 years everyday I have planned to defeat my birth father. I have trained almost every hour of every waking day for 5 years. I have grown to be very powerful I believe and I have almost mastered all my powers. Now I am just trying to learn new tricks from other sons of Hades I train with. My father allowed me to train with some of his most powerful sons, Houdini taught me a few cool tricks with his powers over illusions and such. Xeres the Persian King taught me to be a leader, but a far more just one than he had ever been. Hitler and Staline taught me battle tactics. It turns out they were twins of Hades, my father's Greek form, they just never knew it until they both reached punishment. They love to train me in tactics and war machines, only because its there only time out of the fields of punishment. I also have trained with Achilles in the way of the spear and other forms of strange combat like mace, numchucks, sticks, and other various items. Einstein taught me the average math and advanced science. I could make bombs out of pretty much any mortal supply and I also know how to lace them with celestial bronze to kill monsters. I thought of these men as family other than Hitler he seemed to be planning something and I am pretty sure I am going to have to kill him again one day.

As I ran through the streets I felt most of my strength return to me over time. I was just preparing to use my power of speed when I felt my sixth sense begin to mess with my head. I came to a abrupt stop and looked around. I could feel that there was a large monster nearby. Ever since I was a kid I could detect monsters. Pluto nor the other gods can explain it, but its almost like I have a connection with them, its really kind of freaky if you ask me.

I started to run in the direction of the scent that I was picking up on. Whatever this monster was it was big, or it was powerful. Hell maybe it was both! I then heard a loud scream that clearly belonged toa girl nearby and I bolted in the direction of the noise. When I arrived I saw a huge monster, I knew it was the original chimera by the way its lion head was shaped. It was to large to be an offspring. The snake was its tail and at the side of its hip a goat head was sprouted out. The girl was cowering in the corner pelting it with rocks. I knew this was just annoying the monster so I made quick work to rescue the maiden. I bolted towards the nearest wall and jumped on it running a long the wall and bouncing myself directly in front of the girl. As I did this I uncapped riptide and drew my stygian iron blade Ultor. Ultor meant Avenger in Latin. I stood protectively in front of the the girl as the monster roared at me. It attempted to pounce but I darted forward slashing the goats head straight off of its body. The creature didn't even know what hit it as it roared in surprise. I smirked and slashed at the beast. Unfortunately I forgot about the snake head and it zipped straight towards my arm chomping straight down on it. I felt the venom enter my body immediately and I tensed up. I quickly drew water from the nearby pipes and fired it at the Chimera. This knocked it off of its feet and shot it half way across the street. It slammed into nearby cars and I drew my bow planting five arrows in precise different locations. The monster roared, but then exploded into golden dust. I fell to the ground as I reached for my necklace and rubbed the lyre pendant saying a prayer to Apollo.

The girl tried to come forward to help me, but I raised a black wall that was about eye level with her, that I knew she couldn't cross. I waited for a few seconds as she eyed me in awe. It took only a small bit of energy to keep the wall there, but I was having a hard time hanging on. Soon enough a golden light appeared and Apollo had his bow drawn and started pointing it in different directions expecting some kind of attackers. He looked at me with worry, but then he looked at the girl and then the monster dust that was half way across the street. He smiled smugly, "Not bad Perce, saving the ladies. I like it! Mercury and I taught you well!"

I groaned, "Please just heal me oh mighty Phoebus, I am only dying of Chimera poisoning so please take your time."

Apollo chuckled and fired beams of golden energy into the wound on my arm. He grinned, "You should've had the pretty girl suck the venom out of you, that would've been way more interesting!"

I glared at Apollo as he offered his hand to help me up. I took his hand gratefully and then removed the wall that was holding the girl back. She stepped forward hesitantly, I said calmly, "I am not going to hurt you, my friend George here was just leaving so he doesn't get in trouble for interfering!"

I gave Apollo a stern look and he gave me one last smile looked at the girl then back at me and winked before he disappeared in a flash of light. I groaned lightly at the good nature of my cousin. I bowed to the girl in front of me, "Percy Jackson at your service my lady."

I had to admit Apollo was right she is pretty. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. She had a petite build and looked closer to my age. She was wearing torn up jeans and a tee shirt that was ripped open at the bottom. I could tell this one was injured.

The girl stood shivering in fear, "What do you want?"

I shook my head, "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I want nothing from you. I heard your scream and came to help. The chimera got lucky and landed a hit on me, it was the original so I forgot he was a bit faster than his offspring. I was lucky my cousin was in the neighborhood or only one of us would've walked out of here alive."

The girl looked at me in fear, "You pulled water from the pipes, you created that black wall, you ran on walls. That man disappeared in thin air. What are you?"

I knew she asked this because she couldn't see any of my body except my hands and my lips. My hood covered most of my face and I was wearing jeans and tennis shoes that covered the whole bottom part of my body, I answered, "I am a demigod. By the way the chimera was chasing you, you must be to."

She looked at me hesitantly, "I know who is your godly parent? I am a little new to this, but my mother is Bellona the Roman goddess of war."

I looked at her in surprise. I wasn't aware Bellona had children, "I cannot tell you my parentage for it is a well guarded secret. What I can do for you is, is take you to safety."

She looked sad that I wasn't going to tell her anything about myself. She asked, "I can't my sister is out there somewhere. I can't just leave her."

I nodded, I struck Ultor into the ground and it rumbled. A slight crack appeared and three skeleton warriors appeared causing the girl to jump back in fear. I smiled at her reassuringly, "Its okay these guys are going to find your sister if she is around here."

I looked at the one closest to me, "General Stonewall Jackson, I want you to take these two men and go find this girls sister. Get a good whiff of her, they should have the same scent. By the way she wants to find her I can tell they are full blooded. If you find her do not approach her just contact me immediately."

The three skeletons nodded and ran out into the street. The girl looked at me in fear, "Th- Th- Those were skeletons! They aren't supposed to talk!"

I grinned at her, "That was our little secret. I am not supposed to use my parents powers around other people that are alive. But I want to help you."

She nodded, "Why can't I see your face?"

I sighed, "I have had many hardships in my short life, I prefer not to show my face for now. What is your name?"

She looked me over up and downed and blushed. I know without clothes I may not look to good due to all the scars, but I am battled hardened. My muscles are toned and I was very strong for my age. She answered shyly, "My name is Reyna. My sister is Hylla. I was separated from her a few days ago when a couple of monsters attacked us. My mother appeared and helped me get away. She told me everything and told me that Hylla and I were destined to be on different paths. Whatever that means. She promised we would meet again one day, but I want to see her again now. Not later. I have to know she is okay!"

I gave her a sad look, "If the gods are trying to put you on different paths it is for a good reason I promise. I can also promise you if they don't want us to find your sister we won't. I may not like the gods, but I know they all take a interest in their childrens lives and wouldn't hurt them intentionally."

She walked closer to me clearly trying to get a good look under my hood. She reached up to pull it down, but my hands gently grabbed hers, "I would prefer not to have to kill you. But the last person who pulled my hood off did not find a very swift death. I like you, and I want to help you, but please somethings are better left unseen."

She nodded clearly disappointed and frightened by my threat. I said, "I would like to take you to a safe place, you are still very young and the Romans will accept you."

She gave me a weak smile, "Is that your home?"

I shook my head, "I am not yet welcomed in that world. My parentage is quite frowned upon outside of its great domain. However your mother is a very respected Roman God, you would find a nice place in the legion at Camp Jupiter."

She shook her head, "I want to go with you. You saved my life and now I owe it to you to return the favor."

I sighed, "My world is not a safe one for you. You have no training, no experience, and I couldn't protect you all the time, not without getting myself killed. Plus my father would kill me if I brought you home."

Speaking of that a voice came in on my communicator, "Perseus, are you there?"

I groaned as I recognized my father's voice. What horrible timing. I motioned for her to be quiet as I pulled the communicator off my belt, "Yes father. What is thy bidding?"

I grinned as I said that, we had just watched star wars not to long ago and I found it comical to mess with him like that. He groaned, "I need you back in the Underworld ASAP, we have much to discuss."

I swore loudly before talking in the communicator, "Can I bring a friend?"

There was a long pause before I heard a stern, "Is she a dead friend?"

"No..."

"Then you know my answer."

"But father, I just saved her life from the Chimera. It nearly got me killed and she doesn't want me to take her to the Roman camp. You know how Roman's are and how they feel about life debts. And- and- and I had to use my powers in front of her."

I waited to be yelled at or swallowed by some shadow from the wall. I flinched and braced myself at the silence. I heard a long sigh, "Bring her with you. She isn't a daughter of the three is she?"

I shook my head, "No a daughter of Bellona, father."

He groaned "I will see you in five minutes."

The girl looked at me in triumph like she had just accomplished something amazing. I looked at her and didn't say a word. I then held my hand out for her to take it and she reluctantly did as she was clearly afraid of what was about to happen. I said, "Take deep breaths. This is going to suck your first time. Focus and whatever you do don't let go of me."

She nodded with determination in her eyes. I knew that she was afraid, I could also tell she was very Roman trying not to show her true fear.

I then walked her slowly over to the shadows and said, "One last deep breath."

She did as I said and I shadow traveled us to the gates of my fathers palace.

When we arrived she started to lose her balance, but I quickly darted forward catching her in mid fall. It was kind of an interesting position as it looked like I had swept her off her feet or something. She looked straight into my hood and a single hand stretched out towards it. I thought about stopping her, but let it go knowing I would have to remove it in my father's presence. Her hands slowly pulled back my hood and she gasped when she saw the scars. I helped her back to her feet and she was just mesmerized by the marks. My right cheek has a upper case G on it, I had another scar that ran from my left temple to my jaw line. Then another scar on my left cheek that looked like an X. Only three scars, but they were all very deep. It made me feel deformed and self conscious when people looked at them, that was when my father gave me my favorite gifts, which was ten of these hoodies in different colors.

I left my hood down when she whispered, "You have beautiful eyes."

I looked at her in surprise and her cheeks turned a scarlet shade of red. I was happy she didn't ask what happened to me. That used to be everyone's first question. I wasn't exactly the prettiest thing, but once I had attracted a girl before I got my hoods and she said the same thing. She was also a demigod, but a Greek one so I avoided her as much as possible. She was a rude nosy upstart who I would've taken a pleasure in smacking around, but I let it go in the interest of not pissing off an Olympian goddess. My eyes were sea green with dark black circles around the iris. I gave her a smile, "Thank you, now let us go meet my father."

She asked, "What should I address him as?"

I chuckled, "Pluto, he doesn't like the whole lord thing unless he is on Olympus, then he expects formalities."

She gasped, "You've been to Olympus?"

I groaned, "Not yet, and if I have it my way I never will."

She looked at me confused, but I didn't have time to explain as the palace doors opened. She looked around for what seemed like the first time, "Your father is Pluto the God of the dead? Are we in the underworld?"

I was surprised by her knowledge, "Yes, yes we are. However my father is the God of the underworld and riches, not really the dead. Thantos is death."

She looked at me in confusion, but I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the palace. She looked clearly afraid and horrified at was happening around us. Skeletons were talking openly, hell hounds were playing in a nearby garden with Cerebrus who seemed to really frighten her. My horse was walking freely around the room and neighed loudly when I came in. When Mortis approached he did something I had never seen, he bowed before Reyna. He always bowed down to me, but I am not sure what intrigued him to bow down to her.

She stepped forward and touched the horse gently and caressed his only normal part of the body. I asked, "Do you like horses?"

For the first time today I heart Mortis voice in my head, _"Of course she likes me boss, I am a stud!"_

I ignored my big mouthed horse and Reyna said, "I love them, I always dreamed of owning one!"

I grinned at that, and Mortis sounded mortified at the fact of being someones pet. He was my pet, he just didn't realize it yet. Mortis doesn't talk outside the underworld it freaks him out for some reason, that he has never cared to share with me.

After a few more moments of Reyna being entranced by my dead skeleton horse we quickly made our way to the throne room and saw my father sitting on his throne at the opposite side of the room. We walked down the black carpet that lead to his throne and Reyna bowed before him, once I stopped. I said, "Good evening father."

He smiled warmly at me, "Glad to see your journey was a safe one Perseus." He turned to Reyna, "Please tell me a bit about yourself daughter of Bellona. Your mother used to be a dear friend of mine during the first Titan war you are safe here."

Reyna shuffled her feet on the ground nervously she tried to meet my father's eyes respectfully, but I could tell she was still full of fear. I thought she was going to be fear struck for a moment, so I gently grabbed her hand and gave her a look that said it would be okay. She slowly began talking to my father without much of a filter. When I say that, I don't mean she had a potty mouth or anything she just didn't mind revealing the gory details of her life, almost like we had all been friends for years. She told us about her life before last week, and about her sister Hylla. I could tell she cared very much for her sister and cared very little for her foster family. She knew her dad and he visited occasionally, but just didn't have the money to support the two girls. They found out he had been killed only a month ago, and were sad, but not exactly heart broken over there dead beat father. She went on to tell us about how she was bullied by many people and her sister was always having to take up for her. I gave her sad smiles throughout the time of her story. Then she told us the story of the day and how she had been running from monsters until her luck had finally ran out.

Pluto was scratching his beard with interest, "You have lived a hard life daughter of Bellona. Fortunately you have not seen a quarter of the trauma my son has though. I offer you a choice. We can escort you to the Roman Camp the hard way today. Or...You may stay here for the next year and train with Perseus while I prepare to enter him in the camp as well."

I looked at my father slack jawed and in awe. I immediately rubbed on my two pendants on my necklace and my two cousins appeared. Mercury gave me a smile, "Hey there cousin. Did your father break the news to you?"

I looked in shock at Mercury, and Apollo who grinned at me when he saw Reyna by my side and I was holding her hand. I could tell I was going to be getting the talk later just by the glint in his eyes. I protested, "If I set foot into that camp they are going to kill me. You guys can't seriously think this is a good idea?"

Apollo sighed, "You will be escorted to Camp Jupiter by Mercury and I. The time for Olympus to know of your life is coming soon. You will have a mission within a few days of your arrival at Camp Jupiter, but we will assure your safety at the least."

Pluto nodded his head, "You can't stay down here forever son. You are twelve years old now. The time for the world to fear you is coming. You have one of the big three and two Olympian's on your side. No demigod could harm you anyways, and I doubt many minor gods could."

I held my chin up high at the pride my father has in me. I then bowed, "I will do as you wish father."

He smiled brightly, "Then daughter of Bellona what is your choice?"

Reyna looked at me, then at Lord Pluto, then she took a nice look around the palace before answering, "If Percy is here, I would like to be as well. I owe him my life. Something I take very seriously."

Pluto nodded, "Then Percy you will train Reyna and I will prepare my army."

Apollo and Mercury looked warily at their uncle, he just smiled at them, "In case your father tries to strike down Percy. If he does I will align myself with the rising Titans and we will raze Olympus. Mark my words nephews. You best control your father when the time comes, or there will be Tartarus to pay."

Mercury and Apollo nodded and bowed to Pluto. Mercury flashed out and Apollo winked at me before following suit. I gave Reyna a light smile, "Let me show you around, I guess you will be living here for a while!"

**(A/N) Next chapter is Camp Jupiter! Please, Please, Please, Please Review!**


	3. Camp Jupiter

**Chapter 3**

There Reyna and I sat on top of Mount Rushmore looking up at the stars. We had shadow traveled out out of the underworld after everyone had gone to bed for the last time. We were both nervous for our first day at Camp Jupiter tomorrow. Reyna was afraid she wasn't strong enough to be a Roman, though I knew very differently. She was a skilled warrior she was just discouraged, because she thought all the demigods would be as powerful as me. I wouldn't be surprised that after a year of constant training with me, she will be in the top three girl fighters immediately. When she arrived I didn't slow my training schedule. I introduced her to some of my teachers and we began learning at a more basic level all over again. But as Achilles told me there is nothing wrong with going back to basic technique.

I on the other hand was more afraid that the gods of Olympus would strike me down tomorrow. So Pluto tells me the Roman gods are much less active in their lives that that of their Greek counterparts, but I still wasn't sure if I would live to see the end of the month.

Reyna and I were holding hands and just watching the stars as we laid on our backs. I really liked Reyna, romantically? I am not sure yet, I know I have very powerful feelings towards her and I feel connected with her. I am not sure though if they are like sibling feelings or like romantic feelings. I wasn't really sure how to test it either. I thought about kissing her sometime just to see what would happen. Apollo advised me to do this as well, but of course I know his mind is always in the gutter. I looked over at my beautiful best friend, the moon made her face glow with happiness and hope, and I knew she was happy that I brought her to one of our many favorite spots on our last night in hiding. Her face kept changing emotions, it would go from happy, to sad, from hopeful to worried. She looked very conflicted at the moment, so I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked over at me, and just stared into my eyes for a moment, she then asked, "Are you okay Percy?"

I smiled gently at her, "Of course. I am just thinking. Wondering what it's going to be like at Camp Jupiter."

She looked at me with worry, "What if they don't like us?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Then we leave. Spite what my father thinks, I don't care what Olympus thinks of us. I now have another person to look after now. Rey I will protect you, I just want you to know that. After I saved you in the alley I feel that part of you is my responsibility and that part is your safety. I will not let any of them touch you, I swear it. If they don't like us then you and me will leave. I have the resources where we could survive very comfortably without ever having to work or fight in wars. It would just be the two of us, maybe we would make new friends maybe not, but as long as its us we will be okay. If the gods come for us I will fight them."

She looked at me in shock, "You would do that for me?"

I gave her a small reassuring smile, "Of course I would. Your like family to me Rey, the closest I have ever really had to one. One that was alive anyways."

She squeezed my hand saying she was there for me. I still haven't told her my full story or my past yet, but I knew the day would one day come. It was a few silent, comfortable moments before anything else was said, "Why don't we just leave then? Avoid the conflict of having to fight in the wars! You could die Percy. I could lose you at any point to the rising Titans or Jupiter. You future is dark, why not just run, we could do it like you said together. We could search for my sister, we could be a family. We can track down the three children of Pluto that are alive as well and then you would have some siblings to and they would be safe."

I sighed, "Rey, I am not afraid of death."

There was silence for a minute. Before she said quietly, "Yeah well death isn't hard for the person who experienced it, its hard for the people you leave behind."

I looked over to her in shock and saw that tears were in her eyes. I reached out and pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her. I whispered, "I am not going to leave you Reyna. I promise. I will do what it takes not to leave your side. I swear it."

We both went silent again and I thought about what she said. When she was talking about my siblings, I knew she was talking about the kids that I had sensed. When I was in Elysium I met a strange lady who was ranting on about her two kids and my father. Apparently I have a brother and sister out there somewhere, because of this Maria told me they were still alive. I sat up straight taking in the view from our high up point on top of mount Rushmore. I looked out into the distance as I said, "Its my destiny. The end of the world and the dawn of a new age doesn't exclude us. We could hide from it for a long time, likely till the end of our mortal lives. But then my friends would die. Apollo and Mercury were there for me when I needed them, they saved my life and I owe them. I won't leave them to die. My father would also be challenged for his domain surely and he couldn't win forever. We must fight for the good of man kind. No matter how much I don't want to."

She looked at me with sadness evident in her eyes. She wants to know about my past, all of it. I can see it in her eyes. She knows bits and pieces, but I don't like to talk about it. The only reason my father and cousins know is because they looked into my memory. I have never really told anyone before, they have just looked with my permission. She asked quietly, "You have never told me why you hate Olympus so much..."

Her voice trailed off like she didn't really care, but her eyes told a completely different story. I sighed, "Pluto is a great man. Powerful, kind, loyal, friendly, humble, I say all these great things about him, but he is unfortunately not my birth father."

Reyna gasped. Over the past year she has learned all the legends of the Greek and Roman world. She has not been told that both still exist, but she knows the gods and such of both Pantheons. She said, "If Pluto is not your father, then how do you have his powers?"

I gave her a sad look, I had only used my water powers in front of her once, but that was an emergency and she had forgotten about it after all the events of that day. I sighed, "My birth father is Neptune. But in every way that counts my father is Pluto. He has been there for me, raised me, trained me, made sure I had what it took to survive, he gave me a home and a family, all Neptune did was get my mother killed."

Reyna's jaw dropped, "Neptune killed your mother?"

I shook my head, "Not directly."

She looked at me questioningly and I began my story. I didn't tell her everything, just about my last day in the house hold. I didn't want to live through any of that other pain ever again. I told her about how Mercury came to my rescue and how Apollo healed me, thus saving my life. By the time I finished my story of that day five years ago she looked at me with tears in her eyes. She sprang forward and pulled me in for a bone cracking hug. She was stronger than she looks, but I didn't complain as I embraced her. A lone tear slid down my face in such sadness I could barely contain it. She separated from the hug and sat back down next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder, "I am sorry Percy. Your such a good person, don't let anyone ever tell you different. You could've grown up with hatred and been evil. But instead you grew to be a respectful guy who treats people right. I have never really thanked you for all you did for me a year ago. You saved me from death in more than one way that day. I never thought I would survive without my sister, the heart break a lone would've driven me down a dark path. In a way you have filled her shoes, but now you are so much more than that."

I looked at her a little confused by what she meant by 'more than that', but I didn't want to ruin the moment we were having. We laid back down and looked back up the stars. She laid her head gently on my chest and I didn't let go of the hand that I was holding and she smiled at that. We sat there for hours in peace. Finally I was feeling sleepy and I shadow traveled us back to the underworld. I carried her bridal style to her room and laid her to rest. Tucking her in bed and then taking one last look at the beautiful daughter of Bellona. When I pulled the blanket over her I kissed her on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep. I smiled at that. Suddenly I felt a presence enter the room. I immediately reached for riptide when I looked to the door to see Mercury and Apollo watching over me. I let out a deep breath and walked towards the door. They looked near giddy and I shook my head and motioned for them to follow me to my room.

When we arrived I looked at them expectantly, "Come on guys I am tired, whats up?"

Apollo gave me a nice hard pat on the back, "Perce you dog! You could've slept with that girl tonight!"

I gave him a glare as did Mercury, "The kids thirteen Apollo!"

Apollo shrugged his shoulder and gave Mercury a distasteful look, "I didn't say he had to bang her I said sleep!"

Mercury and I both muttered knowing what he really meant! I asked, "So did you guys come here to talk about girls or something else?"

Apollo sighed, "Nothing really, just wanted to check on our favorite cousin. We also wanted to check your weapon inventory to see what you were taking on our journey."

I took off my belt and held it out, "The belt that Mercury gave me. This is the one with the throwing knives that my father made me. It also has my communicator, and a few bombs that Einstein and I made."

They observed the belt and nodded in approval. I took my necklace that Apollo gave me for my eighth birthday, "My necklace, the one with the pendants. I am sure you guys expected me to take this one just in case."

They both nodded with smiles, Mercury said, "Unless the circumstances are extreme Percy, we can't come to your aid in Camp. Anytime you are outside of camp and need help we will come when you call. We can't help you in camp though. You have to make a name for yourself and build honor in the name of your father!"

I shook my head in agreement. I then reached for my pocket and pulled a mini bow and arrow. I gripped it and pushed out hard causing the bow to extend to its full length. This was a gift on my tenth birthday also from Apollo, "My bow and arrows. The bow you made Apollo and the enchanted quiver that you gave me Mercury."

They both nodded approvingly as I pulled out my last two weapons. Ultor was a bracelet with a skull on it. Riptide was a pen that had ancient Greek letters on it that said Anaklumos. I said, "Then my two swords. I have decided to halt the use of my shield completely, I prefer two weapons."

They both nodded in respect at that. Mercury asked, "What about the deck of cards I gave you for your thirteenth birthday?"

I face palmed and reached under my pillow, "Of course, I almost forgot about these. I have been so busy, I haven't gotten the chance to practice with them!"

Mercury smiled brightly at the site of the cards, "And the shoes?"

I growled, "Shit, now I see why you guys came."

They both chuckled at my use of the swear word. Apollo then said, "Only thing I can think of now is your guitar."

I sighed, "I thought about that, but I can't make it portable yet. I have been working with a son of Hephaestus in the underworld and we are going to try and enchant it like riptide and Ultor. We have yet to be successful, but his girlfriend is a daughter of Hecate so they are working their hardest on it."

They both nodded approvingly. Mercury put a hand on my shoulder, "I have waited six years to see this moment Percy. We will take you to Camp Jupiter later today. We will inform Lupa that your initiation is to be skipped and Reyna and yourself are to be tested for cohorts immediately. You will bring honor to us, when they ask about why you have some of our symbols of power we are your patrons. Pluto is your father, and whatever you do don't reveal your birth father Percy!"

Apollo nodded in agreement at that last statement I shook my head and brought my two cousins in for a group hug. When we separated we were all smiling. They said their goodnight and flashed out of the room. I knew I had only a few hours of sleep so I put my stuff in a bag, dove on my bed, and went straight to sleep.

_Line Break_

Reyna and I were standing next to each other nervously in my father's throne room. Apollo and Mercury were already here and waiting for Lord Pluto and Lady Proserpina to see us off. I haven't seen much of her, but I have missed my surrogate mother. She has treated me well and given me some cool stuff over the years, as well as her blessing which I may not use often, but its still helpful. I have only met her mother a few times, but she likes me simply because I love cereal. However the three of them were coming to see Reyna and I off today. Reyna and Proserpina had really bonded over the year and I think it really made Proserpina sad that she can't have children due to Zeus' law.

I eyed my best friend to make sure she was looking okay. Well honestly she looked more than okay. She wore a nice pair of jeans and a long sleeve v neck shirt that looked really good on her. Her smile was small, but she did have one and her eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation and nerves. I was wearing my hoody, though I kept it down for now with a simple pair of jeans.

After keeping small talk with my cousins three golden lights entered the room. Pluto and Proserpina eyed us happily and Ceres immediately went to sit down in my fathers throne much to his annoyance. He chose to ignore it though as he stepped forward and pulled Reyna and I into a group hug. She was as surprised as I was and it took us a second to hug back. We separated smiling like fools though. Pluto said, "You two will do the house of Pluto proud. Reyna I have two powerful gifts for you before you leave so don't let me forget. Perseus you show those Romans, what our house is truly capable of. You will both do wonderfully I am sure of it. I expect you both to be Praetor within the year at most. You both are welcome back in the underworld anytime you are allowed to leave camp. I know it will not be often, but its hard for me to admit...I am going to miss having you'll around."

I thought for a very faint second my father was going to cry. I knew he really was a big softy and I pulled him in for one last hug. Lady Proserpina gave us her farewell next, "You two kids behave. Don't be causing trouble in camp just because you can. I know how you guys are when you'll get a plan that can stir up trouble. Perseus remember to be respectful to the Praetor's. They are the only people you take orders from do you understand? Reyna you to, you do not listen to your centurions unless your Praetor commands it. No one is above the two of you other than them. The girl praetor is a good person and she will not lead you astray. Reyna keep my son here out of trouble. You be good to, don't make me have to come bail you guys out of a bad situation, because you know I will! You two watch each others back. I have grown to watch the two of you become a powerful team. Perseus beat those boys away from Reyna, I don't want to be hearing about boy friends any time soon!"

We both smiled at the threats that Proserpina gave us which were in good nature. Reyna and I both blushed at her praises and suggestions to us though. I thought Ceres was going to say something useful to us, but she just shouted, "I will be by to drop off some cereal for you soon Perseus. Be good, or it will be hard to defend you on Olympus!"

I bowed to my grandmother and held Reyna's hand when I said, "I will miss all you guys. You'll best believe I will be back soon! Father take care of yourself up here. If you need me I will have my communicator to do jobs as you please. I will inform the praetor's of my job if the need arises."

Pluto smiled at my words and dedication to the job. His smile widened when he clearly remembered that we were waiting on his presents to Reyna, "Now for Reyna, Perseus you have many gifts from me, but I wish to give you yours later, as it is not finished. Reyna however I have two gifts for. Please step forward my dear."

Reyna stepped forward nervously and Pluto smiled at her nerves. He put a hand on her shoulder and chanted in ancient Latin. Reyna glowed and her dark brown eyes finally took a more proper shade of black. She seemed much more dangerous with them, and much more beautiful. She gasped for breath after a moment while Pluto and I grinned at her, "Welcome to the House of Pluto Reyna, I a long with my wife are your patrons. We will aid you when we can, because we know your mother is very busy with no helpers in the Roman world.

Reyna nodded her head appreciatively and hugged my father. He seemed taken aback, but patted her back softly. They separated and Proserpina stepped forward with a hair pin. She grinned happily as she flicked the hair pin, then it turned into a three foot long stygian iron blade and handed it to Reyna, who took in shock. Proserpina said, "Proelium it means war, it will serve you well my dear. Take care of yourself and my boy Reyna."

They embraced each other happily and we backed up to my cousins. Reyna waved to Persephone sadly and Apollo along with Mercury put his their hands on our shoulder as we flashed out of the room.

We were maybe a block outside of the Roman Camp borders. I flipped my hood back on and Reyna looked at me sadly. I knew she didn't like it when I hid my scars. Apollo turned to me, "We have to keep up the act that we hardly know you Perce. We may have to treat you harshly at some point, not for sure, but maybe. Whatever happens please don't take it personally, we just want whats in your best interest."

Mercury nodded and I shook my head in understanding. Reyna and I, hand in hand walked towards the Roman camp border with Apollo and Mercury flanking each side of us. As we got closer two boys rushed forward to us with crossbows pointed at us. They yelled at us, "Halt in the name of Rome!"

Apollo just chuckled as Mercury glared at them, "Don't you dare point those weapons at an Olympian. Especially your own father."

One of the boys gasped when they realized what was happening. Apollo said, "We are here to deliver these two half bloods to camp on behalf of our Uncle Pluto."

The other boy who looked kind of like Apollo immediately took out a golden horn and Mercury was about to stop him, but he blew it as hard as he could. Mercury snatched the thing out of the kids hand and Apollo took the cross bow out of the other kids hand. Mercury growled, "Be careful before you hurt yourself, you are in the presence of not one, but two Olympians."

With that information being said both of the boys kneeled in respect to the gods. No one moved as the entire twelfth legion joined the side of their comrades. Most of them instantly recognized the two gods and bowed before them. Two people strode up to the front of the lines. The boy stepped forward, "My name is Bobby Drake, son of Heracles and Praetor of the twelfth legion. This is my partner Gwen daughter of Mars. Welcome to Camp Jupiter."

Apollo and Mercury looked surprised. Mercury said, "I am Mercury God of Thieves, Travels, Speed, and all that fun stuff. This is my brother Apollo, god of Archery, the sun and that good stuff."

Bobby motioned towards me, but particularly had eyes for Reyna though as he asked, "And who is the pretty girl and the little runt who won't show his face?"

I am certainly not little compared to most of these demigods. Now compared to the hulk that was Bobby Drake sure I was pretty small, but come on! Apollo was biting back his laughter and I could tell he was trying to stay quiet. I however fumed inwardly and stepped forward, "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Pluto and blessed warrior of Mercury. Proserpina, Thanatos, and Apollo."

Gasp went around the legion and Bobby drew a sword, "Then I will take you to Olympus before we decide to do anything further."

Faster than I could react a bolt of power struck Bobby in the chest sending him backwards several feet. Mercury glowered at the praetor, "You will treat this boy with respect. He has suffered much in his life, and he has done much to earn the favor of Olympus. I can see my little brothers brains were passed on to you Bobby Drake, seeing that you have two Olympians here what good would it do to take him to Olympus...Idiot!"

Many of the Romans gasped in shock and fear that the gods had just struck against a praetor. Gwen eyed us with new precaution as she held out her hand for me to shake it, "It is a pleasure to have you here then son of Pluto. Any ally of Olympus is of course an ally of Rome."

Bobby mumbled something under his breath as he came back up to us and tried to squeeze the life out of my hand, but much to his dismay it was I crushing his hand.

Reyna offered her hand to Gwen and introduced herself as the daughter of Bellona. Bobby took her hand and kissed it reintroducing himself as the grandson of Zeus and son of the most powerful demigod to ever live. Reyna looked at him in disgust as he was probably fifteen and already didn't sit well with her after insulting me. Gwen asked, "Should we send them back to Lupa for the initiation?"

Bobby nodded his head, "Of course stick with tradition!"

Apollo shook his head, "Tradition is to be changed, these two are highly trained in the ways of the warrior, and it would be a complete and utter waste of time to send them to Lupa, that is why my brother and I are here to escort them today. They are to be put straight into the gladiator challenge and fight there way up the latter."

Gwen bowed to the brothers while Bobby just stood straight. They said in unison, "Of course my lords."

Mercury then grinned, "Be wary of the son of Pluto, do not underestimate his skills. He has trained for six years by some of the best swordsman to ever live. He is a powerful demigod and will follow the word of his favored praetor only. He has a hard time bowing to people who are not as powerful as he is. He will follow an order to the death though, he will be a powerful friend if you choose to make him so."

Apollo then chimed in while glaring at Bobby, "You best hope someone in this camp can best him to, or we may be back to crown him Council. Someone needs to learn when to bow to the gods."

Mercury, "Be good Romans, or we will be back. Farewell, and until next time."

I shook Mercury's hand and he smiled at me, Apollo shook my hand to and winked at me before they both flashed out. Many people stared for a moment and I scratched the back of my hood. Bobby noticed this and said, "Before we enter the gladiator challenge remove your hood Perseus."

I shook my head responding with the up most respect, "It would be in the best interest and safety of everyone on this field that my hood remains on. As my cousins said I have had a difficult life that has left me with many scars. I ask respectfully that I may leave it on until I become more comfortable here at camp."

Gwen nodded and was preparing to accept, but Bobby said, "Unfortunately Perseus, I wasn't asking you to. I was demanding you to."

I shook my head, "Then its a good thing I am not part of the legion yet, so therefore I do not take orders from you!"

Someone stifled a laugh at that and I realized it was Gwen. She stepped forward and patted me on the back, "I like this kid! He's got spunk! Could've been a son of Mars with that attitude! Lets go Romans to the gladiator dome!"

I smiled at her in appreciation, "It seems that you and I will get a long much better than the son of Heracles."

She returned my smile, "Be weary Percy. I don't know how well you know the way of the Romans, but once you are entered the legion you cannot defy his orders without being challenged to a fight to the death. Bobby is the most skilled camper here. His power over lightning is almost as good as Jason's."

I was about to ask who Jason was, but I turned to see Bobby putting an arm around Reyna who was looking extremely uncomfortable. Gwen tapped my shoulder and my eyes eased when I looked back at hers, "Is that your girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "No my best friend. I saved her a year ago and we have been friends ever since. She lived in the underworld with me under the protection of Lord Pluto. She trained with me and my teachers, you will find she is an incredible warrior."

Gwen nodded happily, "Good we need another girl to put some of these boys in their place!"

I grinned at that as we walked towards the coliseum. It was a massive arena when we walked in. It looked remarkably similar to the one in the original Rome. I had seen many pictures of it and looked forward to fighting in my first real arena.

The fighting quarters was half sand and half concrete. I could tell that both could be used in this fight and I immediately thought of ways I could use both to my advantage.

After everyone gathered the praetors took their seats in two throne like positions directly above the fighting quarters. Reyna and I were sitting on a bench together waiting for the games to begin. Bobby stood up after everyone was seated, "Romans! As you all know there are two Centurions and Prefects in each cohort. For the newbies there are five cohorts. You must each defeat a centurion and a prefect to advance into a higher cohort. If you cannot beat a single person then you are in the fifth until you can prove yourself and get to a higher ranking. Nothing is permanent here this is just how we place people. I would like to see Reyna Cato, daughter of Bellona fight first."

I gave Reyna my best smile as she nervously stood up. I handed her riptide and wished her the best. She preferred two blades much like me, so she gratefully took it. She had tons of weapons, but none she could get to right now, plus she really did love to use riptide and I knew it would give her confidence. She smiled at me and much to Bobby's dismay kissed me on the cheek. She walked to the middle of the arena and stood confidently. Gwen asked, "Where is your weapons Reyna. You are allowed a set, do you decide to wear no armor as well?"

Reyna clicked the cap on riptide and it sprang into a three foot long celestial bronze gold. She then reached out for her hair pin and let her hair fall to her shoulders, when she flicked it, it grew to proelium. Everyone gasped at the site. She stated confidently, "I choose to wear no armor. Lady Proserpina is currently reconstructing my armor so I choose to wear none for now."

Gwen said, "Very well. Bring out the prefect from Cohort five."

The fight was short and Reyna easily defeated him. Bobby shouted, "Bring the Centurion from cohort 5."

Reyna disarmed this guy in three quick moves. Her speed was deadly. She was even surprised at how easy this was going. Honestly she had an easy ride all the way down to Centurion of Cohort 1. We were both surprised at how weak the Romans really were. Or were we just that strong? Suddenly Gwen stood up, "Centurion Piper from cohort 1 please step forward!"

Cheering rang throughout the air as a very beautiful girl entered the combat zone. She was clearly a daughter of Venus, by the way she looked and the confident stride she had when she walked. Not to mention the way all the guys stared at her as she walked. It was slightly comical. Reyna looked back at me and smile widely when she saw that my eyes never really left her. Piper drew two identical small daggers and faced Reyna intently.

The fight had begun with Reyna darting forward to try and disarm Piper, Piper however was much faster. Her two hands were a flurry of attacks that Reyna had trouble blocking. After several minutes of fighting Reyna disarmed one of Piper's blade, but before she could even start to attack her again, Piper did some strange movement and had her blade was at Reyna's throat. Reyna looked on in fear, but suddenly disappeared. The whole room went crazy looking for Reyna. I grinned as I could sense her in the shadows. We forgot to mention to the Romans she was blessed by Pluto. I found that it was very awesome that she was able to shadow travel by herself without training!

Suddenly Reyna reappeared in a nearby shadow and came up behind Piper with the speed and stealth of a ninja. She held both blades across Piper's chest, "Yield!"

Everyone was in dead silence when Bobby Drake shouted, "What the Pluto was that?"

I eyed the Praetor angrily and shouted before she could answer, "Praetor or not son of Heracles use my father's name a swear word and I will see you face punishment in Tartarus."

Bobby looked at me in shock and slightly recoiled before he could say something stupid like challenge me I said, "Reyna is a blessed warrior of my father and my surrogate mother Proserpina. Her power over the shadows is very limited, but she can shadow travel and kill the skeleton warriors."

Gwen decided to intervene before something bad happened, "Ave Reyna, the daughter of war and the newest legionnaire of Cohort 1!"

Loud cheers erupted in the arena. Bobby called for me and I walked to stand in the middle of the arena. There was dead silence. Bobby asked, "What weapon or weapons will you be using today?"

I called back, "I will not be using a weapon until I reach cohort 1. I do not wish to harm or kill any one today."

The arena was still silent and I heard Reyna off to the side snickering. I glared at her, but she just winked at me which brought a little color to my face. Bobby said, "Then it is your funeral. Bring out a fifth cohort prefect."

A scrawny guy who looked to be about 14 came out to the field. I grinned at him and I held out my hand. He thought about taking it, but then Bobby called for the fight to begin. The boy quickly stepped back at swiped at my hand. It nicked my knuckles and I growled at the site of my own blood so early. I darted forward, before the boy could even move and kicked him to the ground. His sword dropped out of his hand and I grabbed it holding it to his throat, "Yield."

The boy looked in shock at how fast he had lost. He nodded his head and I helped him up. I faced zero threats all the way down to the first cohort centurion. The first cohort prefect wasn't bad, but I still beat him weaponless. Gwen stood up, "Send the centurion Jason from cohort 1 forward!"

An eruption of cheers and chants like I had never heard before entered the arena. The chant was clearly the words Jupiter. A boy about my age strutted out to the field. He wore the standard purple shirt and jeans. Unlike the other combatants he wore no armor though. I drew Ultor from my pocket and held it at my side. I then motioned for riptide and Reyna threw it to me. I caught it in midair and clicked the blade. He said, "Hey there cousin. Its nice to have some family in this place. I am Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter."

I held out my hand with a smile, "It is always good to have some more family in this world cousin!"

Jason grinned and still shook my hand when Bobby called for the fight to begin. We respectfully walked backwards and put some distance between ourselves. I liked this guy already. Jason flipped a coin and caught it in mid air revealing a golden gladius. I eyed it clearly impressed as it sparked with electricity. We both held our weapons in a fighting position and he nodded at me. I did the same and we began circling each other. I knew this was the time to use my powers, I couldn't underestimate a son of the three. I immediately darted forward with my super speed and slashed at his feet with riptide. Somehow the son of Jupiter managed to block it and counter with an equally powerful strike. I nodded clearly impressed by the kids skill. I swung high at his head and he ducked attempting to impale me in the side, but I blocked it with Ultor. I rolled around this strike and he nicked me right in the shoulder. It hurt like Tartarus though because I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body when he did this. I then glared at Jason then shadow traveled to somewhere in the raptors. Bobby stood up yelling, "What is the meaning of this!"

I laughed and it echoed throughout the Arena. Jason just grinned however, "Two can play the power game!"

Jason floated in the air and began to spark with electricity it lit up the dark ceiling that I was hiding in and I dove at him catching him by surprise in mid air. He shocked me in surprise, but we plummeted towards the ground. When we were about five feet I shadow traveled us to the other side of the arena. We both landed on our feet and he looked a little dizzy as he stood up. I treated him with the same respect he treated me and allowed him some time to regain his balance. He nodded at me, but I could tell he was done for. I summoned a bolt of light and threw it straight at Jason causing him to be blinded. I then surged forward with super speed again and help my blade to his throat before he could even react, "Yield, son of Jupiter!"

He then yelled and a powerful bolt of lightning came threw the ceiling towards the ground. I quickly summoned a black wall and held it above my head, the lightning hit the wall and the room erupted with smoke. I dropped the wall and put both of my swords across his neck in X like pattern. I said, "Last chance to yield cousin."

He nodded at that dropping his gladius to the ground. He said, "You were holding back weren't you?"

I gave him a weak smile, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

He looked at me in clear awe as he shook my offered hand with a smile on his face. I stood with ultor and impaled it into the ground. I said, "Whose next Praetor?"

Bobby looked angry as he hopped down into the arena smashing the concrete where he landed. I grinned, "Step forward if you dare son of Heracles. I warn you if I defeat you there is only one person here who can command me."

I gave Gwen a knowing smile and she smiled brightly at me in return. Bobby drew a long broad sword that looked wicked sharp. He grinned evilly at me, "I haven't been bested since I began my training here at Camp Jupiter, I will send you to your father the hard way Devil spawn."

My eyes lit up with fire. I heard my father's voice in my head, "No Mercy."

I nodded as I shot forward swinging at the son of Heracles. He easily blocked my first strike, but my second strike came in with blinding speed cutting him straight across the chest. He yelped with pain and backed up quickly. He tried to charge at me, but I shadow traveled to the other side of the room. I then summoned a brick wall to surround him, and he yelled in anger. Suddenly the hulk freaking punched through my damn wall causing my brain to hurt a bit, after using so much energy to keep it there. He ran at me with full speed and this time I threw a bolt of light in the face and slid underneath him and then jumped up striking him in the back. He fell to the ground at the force of my strike. I then held one sword at his back and the other at his head, "Yield."

Bobby then pounded the ground before I could impale him causing a large slab of concrete to pop up. I jumped high in the air and darted back towards the ground like a diver hitting the ground rolling with style. When I hit the ground he started to run at me once again. This guy just doesn't learn. I stomped on the ground causing a massive Earthquake and he fell straight to the floor. I then put my hands on the ground and a hole appeared. It went straight to the underworld. I jumped on the praetor and before he could react I wailed on his face six times. Blood was everywhere and I dragged him by the shirt collar and held him towards the hole, I shouted, "If you ever use my father as a derogatory again or mess with me, this will be your one way ticket to damnation."

Bobby nodded with clear fear. I slammed my hand back on the ground and then whispered, "And if you know what's good for you stay away from Reyna."

He nodded quivering with fear. I barked, "Yield!"

His nerves were suddenly found again, now that the hole was gone. He tried to move, but I slammed him in the head with Ultor. I then raised and drove my sword into the ground bowing to Gwen, "Who is next Praetor?"

The room was dead silent. You could hear in a pin drop in this room. Even Reyna looked shock at my display of power. It wasn't often I got this pissed off. Gwen said, "Ave Percy Jackson, son of Pluto and the newest member of the twelfth legion first cohort!"

Jason cheered loudly, and some people followed suit, but I could tell half if not more of the arena was afraid of me. I said, "I am not to be feared. If you treat me with respect as Gwen and Jason has I will return it. If you treat me like I am below you, and less significant because my father is Pluto, then you will end up like our Praetor over there."

I rose from my kneeling position and looked at Gwen seriously, "What now boss?"

She grinned at that, "Tour the camp, Jason will be your guide since he is your centurion. I ask that you follow his order's respectfully, legionnaire."

I nodded my head, "If that is what you wish Praetor."

She gave me another smile, "You will make an interesting recruit Jackson, I can't wait to see you in combat training. Romans dismissed!"

**(A/N) So guys what do you think of that? I know some people will think Percy is to powerful, but he has been training for six years in the underworld. Reyna's been doing it for one. Not to mention the way they train is constant and never ending so keep that in mind! Anyways please review, review, review!**


	4. Finding Family

**Chapter 4**

My first night sleeping at Camp Jupiter wasn't bad. I had strange dreams of my friend Alecto removing two children out of a casino somewhere in what I believed to be Las Vegas. Now that my senses have returned to me I am pretty sure those two kids were my brother and sister. Nico and Bianca were the names that came to my mind, but I honestly can't say for sure if that is right.

It was 5:00Am and everyone else in my barrack was asleep, accept for Reyna of course. She knew it was our time of day to begin our training. Most people around here get up at 7:00 so we will only have about a full hour and a half of training by the time we are warmed up and prepared to get rolling. I was getting dressed in the boys barrack when I walked outside of it and waited just a minute for Reyna. She came out looking tired as if she stayed up all night. I said quietly, "Didn't sleep well?"

She grimaced, "I had dreams of that horrid son of Heracles."

I chuckled at that and we walked down to the beach where we had decided we were going to conduct our training. A few people were up and walking around, most were couples from New Rome, who went on early mornings walks and such, and every person awake eyed us curiously. When we made it to the beach we stretched for a few minutes and then drew two swords a piece. She had Proelium and some other Imperial gold blade, while I had riptide and Ultor in each hand.

We held both our blades out to each other and began practicing point combat. We know in a real fight it would be relentless attacking, but point combat helps you defensively and puts you in more of a stressful and alert scenario. We did this for thirty minutes, me winning almost every time, and then we began working on her powers. This was our first practice so I took her into baby steps at a time. I tried getting her to just shadow travel around the beach since almost everything right now had a shadow. She was unsuccessful most of our practice, but she was starting to grasp it. I summoned a few skeleton warriors and she defeated them easily to show my fathers blessing worked well for her.

I smiled at her happily as we wound down our training session. I threw my arm around her saying, "Just takes practice that was pretty good for your first day. We can do this everyday until you get it down, and then we can try and see the extent of the blessing and what else you might be able to do."

Her smile was so bright it was beautiful. We walked back up to our barracks as we knew everyone would be waking up soon. When we got there most people looked at us questioningly since we had clearly been up for a while. Jason asked me, "Where were you?"

I didn't detect any suspicion just curiosity so I answered respectfully, "Down at the beach with Reyna, centurion. We were brushing up on her underworld abilities. Also we conducted our usual training exercises, thankfully hear at Camp Jupiter we aren't required to train as much as we did in the underworld."

Jason shook his head, "We train about eight hours a day here man, its not easy."

I grinned, "Yeah it will be nice to only train for a third of the day. Reyna and I trained 12-14 hours a day just depending on how we were feeling. My teachers were harsh, so we didn't get very many breaks or vacations."

Jason nodded in understanding and respect. The day went on like any other normal day at Camp Jupiter. The legion did there day to day duties such as practicing formation fighting, regular combat fighting, archery (which people were in awe of my skill. I had to tell them I had been trained by Apollo to explain myself), weapon sparring, and all the fun stuff you need to know how to do to be a warrior.

I studied the first cohort throughout the day, trying to catch names and faces. It sounds like there are only one or two legacies in the first cohort, mostly everyone here is a direct descendant of the gods.

Bobby came to train with us about half way through the day and failed miserably as he tried to top me in everything we did. Jason would give an appreciative nod every time I beat Bobby in something. Jason was clearly not a fan of the son of Heracles even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. I certainly wasn't afraid to tell anyone what was up, I didn't like Bobby, and I had to bite my tongue constantly and hold myself back from strangling him. I wasn't quite sure how much I was going to like it here at Camp.

_Line Break_

Camp Jupiter wasn't so bad once I got the swing of things and the schedule. Having one of the praetors hate me wasn't easy, but it wasn't bad. Jason and I are getting a long famously, like true cousins. We have our small squabbles, but we train together night and day now. It works out great because Reyna and Jason are a much better match, it goes back and fourth all the time. Jason however is improving much as the training gets more and more intense. I have helped him reach a new potential where he is becoming stronger by the day. His weapon to weapon combat skill has also excelled immensely. I honestly secretly hoped that he would grow a bit more and challenge Bobby for his position as praetor. But we were a little ways off of that.

Reyna and Piper got a long well, but they were both shy when Jason and I weren't around. I guess they just found it easier to talk as group and such. Reyna also took a liking to the girl praetor and despised Bobby Drake. I found it comical, because he would try to hit on her and she would flat out deny or ignore him. I loved it!

Most people here feared Reyna and I, being devil spawns as many decided to call us, but we were apart of the legion and desperate to prove ourselves with some kind of mission. Reyna and I were eating lunch in the large cafeteria when suddenly my communicator went off. I reached for my belt and pulled it off, "Yes father?"

Many people at adjacent tables looked at me warily. After a minute my father responded, "Perseus. Jupiter has discovered the existence of two of your siblings!"

I growled, "The ones you decided to not tell me about. The twins of Maria Di Angelo?"

There was a moment of silence and Reyna along with everyone else eyed me as my voice raised and the room darkened with shadows. Finally Pluto said, "I am sorry Perseus. I should've told you, but I need you to save them. I cannot interfere with them now that Olympus knows. If you can save them in time though, you may bring them to the underworld. From there I will hide them carefully for a few weeks. Until after your mission."

I looked at Reyna and she gave me a smile saying she was in. She was going to help me, which brought great relief to me, I don't know how I used to be so alone and happy. I said, "Of course father where are they?"

He said in a dead language, "_They were in the Lotus Casino, but I had Alecto remove them. They __should now be in the hoover __dam by now_."

"I will be there within the hour father, how long do I have?"

"You have an hour at best, before the Olympians show up to take your siblings into custody. Good luck son."

I stood up from my table and quickly walked over to the table that Gwen and Bobby sat at. I said respectfully, "My father demands my presence. The daughter of Bellona and I were to leave with your permission as soon as possible."

Gwen was about to respond before Bobby stood up, "Is your father an Olympian?"

I flinched slightly, "No."

He smiled before sitting back down, "Then no. Romans only accept demands from Olympus."

I growled, "Then you can explain that to all of the campers in the underworld after my father razes this place to the ground because you wouldn't let me leave to save a few of my siblings."

Bobby paled and Gwen made him sit down forcefully, "Don't worry Percy you may leave. We can of course offer you no aid on your mission as I fear Bobby is right, we don't accept demands from anyone, but Olympus. Generally we have a senate meeting before we allow someone leave the camp, especially a member on Probatio, but we will make an exception. What are you to do with your siblings after you rescue them?"

I sighed, "I had the intention of taking them to Lupa to see if they made it threw the initiation."

Gwen nodded, but Bobby said, "So we will have up to three different children of Pluto? That's just great."

I glared, "Do you have something to say about my family praetor?"

Bobby stood back up and I put a hand on my hip preparing to draw my weapon. He looked at me with a smile on his face, "Is that a challenge Jackson?"

I glowered at Bobby with anger, "You best hope not, because it would be a fight to the death. I like Jason, but I am sure you would not like to see him as praetor from the underworld."

Bobby growled and Gwen looked at me with a new interest. The whole pavilion was dead silent. I grinned, "Your move son of Heracles, make it carefully for it might just be your last."

He growled, "Just go."

I smiled cheekily and bowed to Gwen, before I walked over to Reyna, "Shall we mi'lady?"

She grinned standing up and lacing her arm through mine, "We shall."

Jason and Piper smiled at us as we walked out towards the nearest wall that casted a shadow then disappeared. We appeared in our barracks and quickly gathered a few weapons. We gathered a few extra to give the twins when we got to them as well. I know they have no training, but I will try to teach them a few things when I can. Hopefully they can at least defend themselves with their demigod reflexes.

I was really glad Reyna still supported me once we got to camp. I guess in all honesty I thought, she would leave me and join the popular clique here at camp. She definitely had the skill and personality to. Not to mention the looks. I said, "Thanks for coming with me Reyna. It means a lot."

She looked at me strangely, "After everything you have done for me you didn't expect me to help out with your family? We are like family Percy. You have taken care of me, I don't think its much to ask that I give you a little in return."

A smiled widely at her and offered my arm to her once again, "Lets get out of here."

When she touched me we shadow traveled straight to the Hoover Damn in Nevada. Of course we didn't suddenly appear in the open, we landed on top of a parking garage, which was the highest point in the area, Reyna and I had come here a few times to look at the stars, but that wasn't the first time we had been here. Rey and I had been here once on a job to receive a lose soul, I believe it was President Hoover, he had a lot of skeletons in his closet that lead him to his punishment. We have yet to figure out how these souls are escaping, but we think someone from the inside must be helping them out.

We made our way down to the tourist center and walked around like a normal couple which was our cover just in case we ran into mortal trouble. Pluto suggested once that we be brother and sister, but neither of us were fond of that idea. That was my first real hint I think that Reyna may have feelings for me. I really hoped she did, I am just honestly not sure though. Why didn't she just say something if she did? She has to know it makes me jealous when Bobby and Jason flirt with her. I know she hasn't been overwhelmingly happy with me recently since I never take off my hood around camp, but... I just don't know.

I pushed away my thoughts of distraction as we walked over to the cliff to the Hoover Dam. Its a long way down 726 feet to be exact. I thought this was going to be easy until I spotted a group of young girls walking through the streets. I swore loudly when I noticed them and made a gesture to Reyna. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened to. She asked in panic, "What do we do?"

I shook my head honestly not sure of what to do. Then I got a strange scent of a familiar monster. This damn monster was as slippery as a weasel and we had met on more than one occasion. I immediately grabbed Reyna by the wrist and shadow traveled across the dam. When we landed I drew my swords and prepared for the fight. In front of us was one of my least favorite monsters. The Manticore. He was put even lower on my monster list when I saw he was trying to corner Bianca and Nico towards the edge of the dam. I growled and tried to think of plan before he saw us. I was using the shadows to mask our scent for the moment, but I wasn't sure how long I could hold on to it. I looked at Reyna and whispered in her ear, "Get my brother and sister to the underworld I will meet you there in a few. Thorn and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

She argued, "I can't shadow travel that far yet! Thats over three hundred miles away Percy, I can't do it!"

She looked sad like she was letting me down and I put a hand on her cheek, "Don't worry about it. We will find another way."

I did what Hitler and Einstein told me to do. I stopped and took a deep breath and let my mind think freely. Einstein once told me life was like a game of chess, you have to look at the game from both sides of the board. After you've done that you have to take a step back and breathe, because you may just be missing a minor significant detail. I put myself in the situation and decided what had to be done. I sighed, "Okay, I am going to shadow travel us over to them, you will grab them and take them to the rooftop we just came from, you should be safe there for a few minutes until I can get to you."

She nodded her head in understanding still not happy that she wouldn't be able to help me in combat.

Even after the two minutes it probably took me to put together that plan the manticore had still not caught up with my brother and sister. Unfortunately they were now being cornered into a ledge on the dam. Reyna and I prepared to intervene, when she kissed me on the cheek, "Be careful Percy!."

I grinned, "Aren't I always?"

She glared at me and I gulped at the look she was giving me. I smirked, "Lets go save my siblings and make sure they can see their big brother fight from that roof top!"

Thorn roared as he had finally trapped my siblings in the corner. He darted forward in attempt to grab them, but I came from the shadows and slashed at his hands. He was lucky enough to have fast reflexes and narrowly avoided my crippling swipe. He then stopped and took a deep breath before laughing, "Perseus Jackson! I should've known you wouldn't be far behind once your siblings were back into the free world."

Reyna then gave me one last look when she grabbed my brother and sister and disappeared with them in the shadows. I drew the mini bow out of my pocket smiling brightly at Thorn. I shoved my hand forward causing it to snap to its full length. I hit a pendant on my necklace and a quiver appeared on my back. I immediately drew three arrows and leveled them at Thorn, "Evening Thorn. Its been a while, you are the slippery little bastard aren't you. You know I contemplated letting you live, and just dealing with you in the war, but now that you have tried to either kill or capture my brother and sister. Your survival is no longer on the menu."

Suddenly a dozen or more girls in parkas and silver uniforms appeared. Thorn and I both groaned and he asked, "Can we kill them together at least? We can kill each other after perhaps?"

For a sad split second I considered it. Suddenly a girl stepped forward, "Surrender your weapon boy, we will handle the manticore."

I growled, "I don't take orders from you princess."

I only called her princess because she had a tiara on her head. At first I thought it was Lady Artemis, but then I realized it was her second in command. Then another girl stepped forward, "How about from me? An Olympian."

I scowled deeply. I hadn't recognized the twelve year old girl. Lady Artemis grinned, "What's wrong kid? Don't like me?"

I glowered at her, "Not at all my lady. Its just the fact that you want to kill me just because I am a male. As a son of the three I am not a fan of being hated, since everywhere I go someone wants to kill me."

She nodded her head in understanding, "Surrender yourself over, I am taking you into custody and then onto Olympus."

Thorn and I looked at each other in laughed, it was a funny site probably laughing a long side a monster. She growled, "Why you little runt. You really think you are getting away here? Your very existence is wrong and against the ancient laws."

I laughed, "Technically you are breaking the ancient laws right now!"

She grinned, "If you had half a brain you would realize that I was exempt from the law of interference."

It was my turn to grin, "Forgive me my lady, but If you had half the brain your twin brother had you would realize that I am Roman, Lady Artemis."

All the girls looked in shock and Artemis paled. No one had apparently ever talked to their mistress like that and lived to tell the tale. I immediately said, "Now can we stop the insulting for like thirty seconds and kill the manticore."

Thorn was watching us with delight before he heard my last few words. He then frowned and shouted, "Fine Jackson, have it your way then!"

He turned and fired poisonous thorns at us, but I shot them all with arrows as I used Hermes power over speed to slow my senses and be able to move my body faster. All the hunters eyed me in surprise as my movements were clearly a blur when I had fired at least eight arrows within about a two to three second time span. I laughed at their faces, then made my bow disappear drawing several throwing knives from my belt. Before the manticore knew what hit him I planted two throwing knives in him, one in each eye. He screamed in pain and then backed up so fast he toppled right over the hoover dam.

I grinned and spat off the cliff in disgust. When I turned around I saw all the girls now had their weapons focused on me. I groaned. Artemis asked, "Who are you Roman? How do you know who I am if you are who you say you are?"

I leaned against the wall as I looked around for a shadow, "First Lardy Artemis let me apologize immensely for my rood behavior. I was a little irritable after having to save my little brother and sister."

Their eyes all widened comically when they realized they failed both their missions, to kill the manticore and capture the twins of Hades. I continued, "Well Lady Artemis it has been a real pleasure. I would love to sit around and chat and tell you about my life. But I am afraid now is not the time for me to reveal myself to Olympus we will meet again soon. Also watch out for Atlas my lady. He is wishes to see you captured. Don't get captured, for I am not prepared to assault the black fortress just yet."

Before anyone could say anything I jumped backwards off the hoover dam. Arrows were fired at me, but they went over just as I did. I laid on my back in midair as I fell, I saw Lady Artemis peer off the side of the dam and I grinned at her when I pulled the water to cover my fall. As soon as I hit the water there was no splash or anything. I swam immediately to the closest shadow and disappeared.

I reappeared on the rooftop grinning at my family. I said, "How about that for a show!"

My siblings eyed me in awe, but I knew now was not the time. I quickly grabbed Reyna along with my brother and sister, and shadow traveled to the underworld. Moments later I appeared in my father's throne room grinning like a fool. I immediately removed my hood as it was my custom when I entered my father's palace. Reyna pulled me in for a tight hug the second we all landed. I smiled whispering, "What you didn't have faith in me?"

She just smiled at me, clearly happy to see me alive. I remembered when she kissed me, and was suddenly very tempted to just plant one on her right here in front of everyone. Her eyes were staring into mine, and we truthfully weren't very far apart. But before I could act on my impulse my father called me forward. I then walked over to my father and man hugged him as well sharing the joy of our rescue. He laughed when I began to tell him about my run in with the hunters and how I handled it. Then I turned my attention to the twins. I smiled at them as I approached them holding out my hand, "Percy Jackson, son of Pluto at your service."

Their jaws dropped comically. They both stared at my scars for a few moments, and I felt really self conscious. I had taken my hoody down the second I walked into the throne room and was starting to regret the idea. Thankfully Bianca snapped out of it and shot forward pulling me in for a hug. I laughed as I patted her on the back, "Good to see you as well little sis!"

She separated blushing, "I'm Bianca! Thanks for saving us. That monster had been chasing us for hours. I don't know how I allowed us to get cornered, but Nico and I were out of places to run."

I smiled reassuringly, "That monster is now facing Tartarus right now so he won't be back to bother you any time soon."

She smiled at me clearly grateful. Bianca was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, she was fairly tall for a girl, maybe two inches shorter than me. Nico on the other hand was the same height as me, he was tall for a twelve year old.

Nico looked at me warily as I held out my hand for him to shake. Bianca nudged him forward a bit and he glared at her. He took my hand and grasped it firmly, I was very surprised by his strength for such a scrawny kid. He said, "My names Nico. Its nice to finally meet you, I heard things about you from the ghost in the underworld!"

I looked at him curiously, but he waved it off. I grinned, "Its awesome to meet you guys. I've waited six years to get some siblings. How long have you known you were descendants of the underworld?"

Bianca smiled, "Pretty much our whole lives. I think mom told us when we were six or seven. We aren't very well trained, but we know how to handle a sword and bow."

Nico nodded, "Before we were put in the Casino, I was learning how to shadow travel and such. I can command the dead if I have a stygian iron sword. I lost mine when we were put in the Casino though so when we were let out we were defenseless."

I glared at my father while saying, "If someone had sent me to get you out, I would've been able to supply you with weapons."

Pluto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not perfect sew me!"

Pluto then approached the twins and pulled them in for a hug. They both seemed shocked by the movement, but they embraced their birth father happily. It really was a touching moment. Pluto said, "Age treats the two of you well. You'll were in the Casino for nearly 70 years. Its good to have you two back though. Your brother is going to need you I believe one day."

They both looked at their father questioningly. They had clearly seen a good portion of my powers at the dam and I am sure they didn't believe they would be that strong. My father however waved it off and motioned us to join him closer to his throne, where we could all catch up.

After a few hours of talking and reconnecting and just getting to know each other a bit I said, "Father I will not be able to train them. The son of Heracles at camp is giving me problems so I unfortunately cannot stay for more than just the night. I probably shouldn't even stay that long, but I want to get to know my siblings a little ."

Pluto's eyes narrowed, "A son of Heracles you say? Is he a new Praetor?"

I nodded feeling my anger well up inside at the very thought of him. Pluto said, "I have seen his destiny, he will not be causing you much more problems son. You will have a mission waiting for you at Camp Jupiter tomorrow. Apollo will give it to you himself. I will give you the night though to talk and introduce your siblings to your teachers. They will remain here for a week and then get to the initiation point."

I bowed to my father, "Yes sire."

He shook his head at my bow and flashed out of the throne room. I turned to my siblings and threw an arm around their shoulders, "Let me show you around our father's domain!"

**(A/N) Hey everyone! So lets make a deal, if you give me ten reviews in 24 hours i will update the next day. I will be watching the number and i have already written out the next 7 chapters so next time i will go to 15 then 20. So the more reviews come the faster i will update! Other wise i will keep updating every other day which still is not bad! Keep up the good reviews and keep telling me what you think!**

**To answer a few reviews:**

**TricksterRebllion: The rival part of this story comes in Chapter 11, you will then find something out that is completely original and something i hope everyone will enjoy!**

**CourtingTheMoon: Pointed out i used the wrong form of Heracles and she is right, but it was to late to change it, by the time i realized my errors, so i do apologize for that!**

**PercyNightshade: The ball of light came from the blessing of Apollo, it was supposed to be kind of like something Hyperion could do, i think that is where the idea from that came from. But Apollo is the God of the sun so he threw solar energy at him just for shits and giggles :)**

**Dee3: Its an AU story man, Piper is Roman here, plus i didn't want to pair Jason with anyone else! I like her character anyways!**

**Thats it for the questions, thanks again for reviewing and lets get some more this chapter, Cheers!**


	5. The Code

**Chapter 5**

Reyna and I awoke early the next morning to return to Camp Jupiter. The twins and my father were already up and eating breakfast in the throne room. With them was the Lady Proserpina, who was talking openly with Pluto and the twins. I smiled at the lack of hostility there was in the room. I heard rumors in the old days where my mother would go around killing or cursing the children of Pluto, but perhaps me being around has changed her ways. I can't speak for her, but I think having a child around really helped her mood out.

We didn't even have time to eat since it was already 7:00 and I knew our barrack would be awaking any moment if they were not already. I said goodbye to my family and Reyna and I shadow traveled back to Camp Jupiter.

Arriving back and leaving my family wasn't the funnest thing for Reyna or myself to do. We both groaned when we made it back to our barrack knowing we were pretty much going back to persecution. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders saying, "Don't worry. If my father is right, then I will be getting a quest today, and I think you know who I am choosing as my partner!""

She grinned at me, and refused to meet by dark green eyes and then feigned innocence, "The daughter of Venus perhaps, she seems to have eyes for you, which is funny considering she hasn't even seen your face."

I blushed and flipped my hood back on before anyone saw us. I was thankful she said something or I would've completely forgotten. That was clearly not her intention though because she frowned, "I don't like it when I can't see your eyes."

I gave her a wicked smile, "They are pretty sexy aren't they?"

She bumped me on the shoulder and laughed. We walked to our centurions who were having a light hearted conversation about breakfast. I stepped forward and addressed Jason with a slight bow, "Centurion we have returned from our mission successfully."

Jason whirled around towards me smiling, "Percy! Glad to have you back man, training with Bobby yesterday sucked without having you around to show him up!"

I laughed at this, "Oh man has Mr. Ego, gotten mightier in my absence?"

Piper shuddered clearly not remembering anything pleasant, "You have no idea! He was pretty much trying to assert dominance and flirted with half the girls in the first cohort. Including and particularly me."

Jason's eyes narrowed when he recalled the memory. I wasn't about to call him out about but I said, "Centurion can you and I have a quick moment, I would like to fill you on what happened yesterday, and the new results of our mission. Rey can you do the same for Pipes, I would like to tell Jason a few private things as well, that was discussed, you can tell Piper what ever you see fit."

She nodded and her and Piper walked away like a couple chatty Kathy's, I looked at Jason, "We can kick up your training a notch man. You don't have to bow to him, you can beat him. You could be the next Praetor."

Jason shook his head, "I am still to young, and Bobby and I may have about the same years of experience, but he is to strong. How you beat him still amazes me. If you weren't on _probatio_ for the next 82 days, you could be praetor today pretty much."

I disagreed, "I see the way you look at Piper man, and I can see how much he bothers you when is always showing off and abusing his power. It doesn't have to be this way. Despite what you think I have seen your power. Your only discouraged because you are going against someone like me, who has a lot of elemental power. Bobby doesn't have that, and if you commit I can get you to praetor before the end of the year."

Jason looked at his watch trying to remember the date. He said it out loud quietly, but loud enough for me to hear it. It was November 30th, and in 32 days I believe I could have him prepared to challenge Bobby if he was willing to step up the training. Jason contemplated it for a few moments before saying, "If I am to be praetor then I will remove your probatio and raise you to centurion of the first cohort, I don't want that guy having any power especially a position that is going to put him and Piper together more often."

I nodded, "You say the word, training starts at 5:00 tomorrow. You will join Reyna and I. We train two hours earlier than everyone else, we also try to train an hour later than everyone else. We aren't sure if I am to be the child of the prophesy yet, but I have a score to settle with an Olympian, so I train non stop for those two reasons."

Jason looked at me questioningly. I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk to my bed in the barrack. Before I could Jason grabbed my arm, "Take off your hood Percy."

I looked at him in surprise, I growled lightly causing him to flinch, "Is that an order?"

Jason shook his head quickly, "Of course not. I won't order you around considering I am not even as strong as you. I am asking you to though. You've been here a week, and no one has seen your face."

I disagreed, "Reyna's seen my face plenty of times."

He gave me a stern look, but then it turned sad, "You don't trust us?"

I laughed, "Not as far as I can throw you."

He looked at me with a disappointed and sad look and I clapped him on the shoulder trying to remain in good spirits, "Don't stress it man, its hard for me to trust someone. I have told you my life before all this was worse than stuff people get in the field of punishment. There is a reason I don't shower with the boys barrack. There is a reason, I don't take off my shirt when I sleep. There is a reason I never show skin. Its a hard thing for me to face man, especially in front of a group of very judgmental people."

Jason shook his head, "I won't judge you."

I grinned, "I know you won't that's why I like you, believe it or not its not just because we are family!"

Jason finally smiled, "Well that's a start I guess!"

We did our hand shake which consisted of a high five, low five, and two fist bumps. We both grinned as the cohort fell in to go to breakfast. When we arrived Gwen and Bobby were already sitting at the praetor table. They both eyed me when I walked in, but neither said a word as Jason and I talked openly like we had no care in the world.

We all had enjoyed most of our breakfast. I was eager to hear from my cousin Apollo and was wondering where he had been. I looked at Reyna, "Any sign of the sun shine?"

She shrugged her shoulder, and Jason and Piper both looked outside to see the sun rising to its peak. They looked at us strangely, but decided not to question it. But speak of the devil and he comes calling. Apollo appeared in a golden light in the middle of the Kitchen, he yelled, "PERCY JACKSON!"

I stood up with a smile on my face, "Lord Apollo."

Apollo looked at me angrily, "Why didn't you protect her? You could've torn that fucking Titan apart!"

I looked at Apollo in shock, he had never swore at me before. I looked at him in pure confusion, I figured he had talked about Reyna, I walked closer to Apollo and said, "Apollo relax Reyna is over there. What's wrong?"

Apollo drew his bow and I drew Ultor, he fired three arrows at me and I split all three of them with perfect precision. I didn't know what to do. I hit the pendant on my neck and prayed to Mercury. He was obviously in the area, because he popped in instantly at first he looked at me angrily, but then he saw that Apollo was in a rage. He ran to his brother and pulled him for a tight hug and Apollo just fell apart. Apollo cried out, "He left her Mercury let me kill him! He left my sister to be captured!"

My jaw dropped and everyone else in the cafeteria was already stunned to silence. I walked over to Apollo and put my hand on his shoulder, "Apollo were like family, I swear if I would've known or could've done something to save your sister I would've. I need you to tell me what happened if you want me to help though, other wise I can't do anything."

Bobby looked prepared to say something to me, but I shot him a warning glare easily saying, _say something and die_. For the first time I had seen the son of Heracles look nervous. I had seen fear, but never nerves. He sat back down and Apollo told me his story, "It was maybe five minutes after you left the Hoover dam. Atlas, he showed up with Krios, the two of them and several high grade monsters took her. They laid waste to the Hunters they stood no chance. Only eight survived. Percy they took her to the black fortress. It has risen from the ashes. I have seen it. I tried to rescue her, I fought Atlas, but he was to strong for me. You have to fight Perce, please. I will do anything!"

I looked at my cousin in shock. Never had I seen him so broken before. Never had I seen my carefree always loving cousin so sad and angry. Then I remembered how there were nearly two dozen hunters yesterday and now there were only eight. I then scowled, she probably thought I was a spy, they all probably do. I said with the most confidence possible, "I will get her Apollo I swear it on the River Styx. Even if it cost me my own life. But just know we are even after this. I will never stop helping you, but we are even if I save her."

He looked at me with new hope, he then nodded his head vigorously, "I thought us even a long time ago Perce. You were always such a cheerful kid, even after everything that happened. I don't regret anything from that day. Not a single thing."

Mercury looked at me and nodded in agreement. I felt tears burn the back of my eyes, and everyone gasped when I pulled Apollo in for a hug, "Give me a prophesy cousin, I will save her."

Apollo nodded and his eyes glowed green,

_Five shall return to raze the fortress._

_To reveal the rising of new evil forces._

_The moon must be saved by cousins together._

_Two sisters will be the champions treasure._

_Greeks and Romans together shall prevail,_

_In order to break an oath from hell._

_Love will rise above death itself,_

_Only to unleash fear itself._

Mercury and I both looked in shock at what Apollo had just said. My jaw was just about to hit the floor actually. Apollo shook out of his trance and eyed me with wary. According to this, five of us were going to go to the black fortress and destroy it. Jason and I were going to save Diana/Artemis, two sisters that I can only imagine will be Reyna and Hylla, but who is the champion and why are they his treasure? Greeks and Romans are going to work together and break the oath that was made in the underworld, though I can't share that part with the Romans. Love will rise above death itself, I have no idea what that means, nor do I know what fear itself is. My head was already pounding. Bobby stood up immediately, "Well as Praetor of the twelfth legion I will be going on this quest to save the Lady Diana."

I shook my head, "No Apollo gave me the prophesy and I have already decided on my companions."

Bobby growled, "You don't get to give orders around here."

I smiled cheekily, "Actually you said you only take orders from Olympus. Well guess what, I have two Olympians here and the god of prophesy himself has issued me this prophesy. Perhaps you would like to argue with him while his sister is locked up under the sky."

Everyone gasped at my revelation. I just grinned, "Besides son of Heracles fighting Titans is out of both of our league. But if one of us has to do it, it should be me for the soul reason if things start going bad I could shadow travel me and our comrades off the mountain."

Reyna put a hand on my shoulder, "Percy, the prophesy also said that the Moon would be rescued by cousins together, that would mean you, Jason, and Bobby."

I groaned and swore in an ancient dead language. I nodded, "Then my companions are Bobby Drake son of Heracles, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Piper McLean daughter of Venus, and Reyna Cato daughter of Bellona."

Gwen stood from the table, "I agree with the son of Pluto's choices. He is taking the best fighters this camp has to offer besides myself of course. He thought ahead though, knowing I would have to watch over the camp so leadership could be upheld. As I am sure you all noticed he chose a praetor and the two centurions from cohort 1. That works well so there is still a praetor to hold down the fort. You are very intelligent son of Pluto. We will have a senate meeting over this before you all depart."

I smiled at her for recognizing my reasoning. Of course I would've chosen her over Bobby Drake if the damned prophesy hadn't told me other wise.

I looked at my friends in hope for their approval of joining me. Jason and Piper looked nervous and for a moment I think they considered turning it down. Hadn't they not been called out in front of the whole legion I think they would've. I instantly felt bad for inviting my partners a long in front of the legion. I said, "If any of you wish for me to invite someone else a long on this quest then so be it. But please let me know now, I don't want a guilty conscious if someone gets killed."

Before anyone could voice their answer Bobby said, "Nonsense were Romans, none of these high ranked guys are going to turn this down. Lets get moving within the next hour."

I nodded, completely ignoring Bobby's tone. I decided I would talk to everyone individually about it before we left camp. I would find a way to get them out of it, if they didn't want to go. Gwen and Bobby dismissed the legion and gave the quest members free reign for the next hour to prepare and do what needed to be done, before we went head first into battle.

I walked over to Reyna grabbing her hand and shadow traveling us out of the pavillion. The second we landed I said, "I don't want you on this quest Rey."

She looked hurt at my words, but I didn't want to waver my position. I was honestly afraid to lose her. She said, "You can't stop me from coming with you Percy that wouldn't be right."

I took off my hood and looked into her beautiful dark eyes. I didn't waver my stare, before I opened my arms and she came into them for a hug. We held each other tightly for a minute. I whispered into her ear, "I can't lose you. You and Pluto, and the Apollo, Mercury, are the only family I have ever had. Please Rey I just want you to be safe."

She stepped back and looked at me sadly, "Percy I think we both know that the two sisters are Hylla and I. I don't know who this champion is and why we would be his treasure, but if there is a chance I will find my sister out there, then I have to take it. Please Percy, don't worry about me. You have trained me well. I think I can do this. I am more worried about you, at some point on this quest you are going to have to stand toe to toe with Atlas, and or Krios. You can't fight them both Percy, I don't care how powerful you think and know you are."

I grinned, "That's why I will fight one while Jason and Bobby fight the other."

She glared at me and I didn't let on to exactly how serious I was about that. I then held out my hand for her to grab and I put back on my hood. She said sadly, "You are going to have to show them your face eventually Percy. I know you would never admit it, but the hood blinds you just a bit. When you let me borrow one up in the mountains that one day I noticed it. If you are going to fighting Titans you have to be at full capacity."

I nodded my head begrudgingly, "If it was just Piper and Jason I wouldn't have a problem with it. I don't necessarily trust them, but I think if there is anyone in this camp who we should its the two of them."

She nodded her head in agreement as we walked into our barrack. She went to go pack her bag and I went to talk to Jason. He looked nervous with a bag already packed and ready next to him. I sat down on his bed with him. The barrack was empty, it was just the two of us. I said, "I wouldn't think any different of you Jason if you didn't want to go."

Jason looked at me in shock, "I have to go, or Bobby will brand me a coward."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I could have an Olympian call for you. My grandmother Ceres would if I asked her to. If you don't want to do this Jason, please don't. I don't won't your death on my hands if your not ready. Please Jason speak now before its to late."

Jason looked at me before looking straight ahead, "Your a good friend Percy. But if I do die on this quest, it won't be that big of a deal. I have no family, only a few real friends. If any one of us are to die it needs to be me, just promise me something Perce."

I looked at him shock, I just nodded my head, and he said, "Make sure I make it to Elysium. I have a sister there and I really want to meet her. I lost her when I was around two. Juno told me she made it to Elysium. I don't know what kind of control you have over that stuff, but I want to meet her. I don't know if I deserve to or not, but please just put in a good word with me at the judges table."

I was so shocked I almost didn't say anything. I then did something that would later shock us both. I pulled down my hood and I said, "Jason, we are family now. You are my cousin, I am going to look out for you because you are one of my own now. Your my people and in the underworld I grew up by a code. You fight for your friends and family. You fight for the person who is fighting right beside you. You fight for what's right no matter what the odds. Jason I am fighting for you guys, the legion, and everyone here. If it makes you feel any better though, I, Percy Jackson, son of Pluto and heir to the underworld swears on the river Styx that if Jason Grace falls on our quest you will make it to Elysium."

Thunder rumbled over head to seal my oath. His eyes widened at the end of my speech and then he just stared at my scars in shock. He stuttered, "What did that to you?"

I gave him a sad smile, "My step father. Its a really long story. I will tell you while were on the quest. Its probably two days before we get to Mount Orthys. One day to get there and then we sleep on the mountain to be fully rested for the fight of our lives tomorrow."

He looked at me sadly and placed a hand on my shoulder, "You didn't have to do or say any of that you know."

I grinned, "I am generally not one for chick flick moments, but I had to be sure you were going to be okay. This won't be sunshine and roses."

He just smiled brightly at me, and at that point Piper and Reyna entered the tent. Piper looked at me in awe, that I had removed my hood I said, "Hey Pipes, you ready for this mission?"

She was shocked to silence. She just stared at my eyes in disbelief, a tear rolled down her face as she then looked my scars. She asked, "What kind of monster did that to you?"

I groaned lightly, "My step father, great guy. Not. I was just telling Jason that I will tell the story of how I got some of these tonight before we rest. Maybe I will knock out Bobby before I start so he doesn't annoy me though."

I flipped my hood back up and they all looked at me sadly. Piper put a hand on mine, "You don't have to be ashamed Percy. If anything they show how strong of a person you are. Leave the hood down."

Reyna looked jealous for a moment, but I decided not to comment on it, because I rather enjoyed having intact man parts. I shook my head, "I'm not ashamed of looking deformed. I am ashamed that I wasn't strong enough from stopping the monster from doing this to my mother and i. That is why I keep my hood up. I disgust myself believe it or not."

They all looked at me sadly and I said, "Come on guys smile! This could be our last full day alive! Lets not waste it moping around!

They all smiled lightly and it seemed a little forced, but I stood up and threw my weapons and an extra hoody in my bag. My jeans were clean so I could just wear these today and tomorrow. With myself being the last one packed we treaded down towards the senate house.

The senate meeting was brief. Most of the lares and such were in a uproar that a Probation son of Pluto was leading a quest. Of course Gwen shot all of them down considering how many high ranking Roman officials were going on the quest. I had to explain what most of my thoughts were on the prophesy, but of course I didn't explain anything about the Greeks. Most assumed that I was the Greek, because Pluto is a less powerful form of Hades, and considering my demonstrations of power that was their assumption. I found it comical, but didn't chime in what I really know, for I knew there were ancient oaths in play here.

After being given the support of the Roman council we were dismissed to leave for our mission. They offered us no aid of course other than the weapon supply, I however knew that I would summon skeleton horses once we got out of here, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Jason, Piper, Reyna, and I walked around Camp for a little bit talking light heartily before we decided to go meet Bobby at the borders. When we arrived he glared at the four of us, "Glad you guys could join me! Were only trying to save an Olympian goddess here."

I glared at Bobby even though he couldn't see it, the other did just fine at glaring. I cleared my voice, "Just know son of Heracles the second we walk out of that gate, your title of praetor means nothing to me. This is my quest, issued to me, by the god of prophesies, your uncle, a man who is like a brother to me. You will listen to me or I will kill you for treason against Olympus am I understood?"

Bobby glared at me, but I stood my ground. He finally nodded his head, "Okay Jackson that works fine. If we fail then I can blame this all on you."

I grinned, "Fine by me praetor. Lets move out!"

He nodded back and the four of us walked through the border of Camp Jupiter. Though some of us may not return I looked forward to my first real mission with real people and some real friends.

**(A/N) What do you guys think? I didn't think it was to bad, probably one of my better written chapters just as far as quality goes. We did reach ten reviews so I am updating today :) If we get 15 I will update again tomorrow! Other wise Chapter 6 is coming Saturday!**


	6. Descendants of Jupiter

**Chapter 6**

Reyna and I walked side by side through the side streets of San Francisco with our quest mates behind us. After we had walked about a mile away from camp Piper complained, "Why couldn't we have taken a car or something?"

Bobby muttered, "Lazy daughter of Venus we have about 100 miles to go, and if I have to hear you complain the whole way I will stab someone."

Jason and I both shot him dirty looks and he looked at us almost challenging us. I grinned and said, "You know Pipes, I don't know about cars, but I think I can make our journey go by a little faster."

Everyone stopped and looked at me expectantly. I got on my knees and felt the ground around me. First I did a loud whistle and then I stretched my senses for the animals in the underworld. I got a hold of two old tame race horses and summoned them from the ground. Mortis was the first to appear and he neighed loudly at the site of Reyna and I. Reyna rushed to him and began stroking his mane while the other two horses began to form in front of us. After about thirty seconds two new skeletons horses appeared. I smiled, "A perk of being the son of Pluto. I can call to service dead humans and animals. The blessing of Thanatos helps more with that part, but that's not the point. Jason and Piper take one, Reyna and I will take Mortis, which is my personal horse, and Bobby you can take the other horse."

Everyone of course except Bobby like the idea. He of course objected, "Why does Grace get to ride with the daughter of Venus?"

Jason shot him a dirty look and for a split second I thought Piper was going to ride with him to prevent a argument. Luckily a logical conclusion came to my mind, "Your a big guy Bobby. To much muscle and weight would weigh down the horse, Jason and Piper are a bit more subtly built. The horses can travel at normal speeds with the groups like this!"

Everyone but Bobby shot me a grateful look for my fast thinking. Bobby muttered something about finally finding a disadvantage to being so big and strong. I did my best not to chuckle at this and I mounted Mortis summoning a nice rabbit carcass for him to chow down on. I did this for all the horses while everyone mounted and became comfortable on their new steeds. Reyna mounted behind me and wrapped her arms gently around my stomach. I tried not to blush at this. Reyna and Mortis had met on several occasions, but generally I summoned her own horse to ride since she loved them so much.

We road only for about three hours when we made it to the base of Mount Tam. I groaned, "If we go in there today, were all going to be slaughtered due to the exhaustion. If we wait though we run the risk of being discovered and ambushed this is a lose lose situation."

We all dismounted our horses knowing we could get no further by that means. I sent the two horses back to peace and then gave Mortis a nice slap on the rear causing him to dart off to find some food. I looked at Bobby, "Praetor do you have any suggestions? I am open to anything at this point."

Bobby looked thoughtfully, "We could scale the mountain and enter the garden of Hespreides tonight. We would have to defeat Ladon, but we could at least rest up their for the night."

Jason shook his head, "My patron may be Juno, but dude she hates Heracles, if we go up there that dragon is going to try extra hard to kill you."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance then."

We all whirled around to see a large man standing there. He was a giant and he radiated with a power similar to Jason's. Bobby bowed, "Father it is nice to see you again!"

Heracles looked at him with a light smile, "Bobby, I heard your prayers and came to help. Where that witch Juno is involved I usually go out of my way to spite her."

I could tell Jason was biting his lip and trying his best not to say anything. I saw Piper lace her finger through his and he visibly relaxed. Heracles looked at all of us, "A nice group you got here son. Lets see you have my half brother Jason, a daughter of Venus, but she seems to be taken, bad luck there. A son of Pluto interesting. I had a run in with your brother once, Hitler. I socked him in the jaw, and they called me Captain America for it. What can I say? I hope you are a little more pure of heart then your older brother."

I growled lightly, "Hitler was misguided and if my father had treated him the way he should've been then he wouldn't have grown up with such hatred. Hitler had a pure heart from birth until that evil man corrupted his mind."

Heracles seemed taken a back by my tone, "Watch your tone kid. I am here to help, as I am the most powerful demigod and now one of the most powerful immortals alive you should be groveling at my feet."

I muttered, "Yeah that will happen."

Everyone looked at me in shock, but Heracles just glared. I gave him a cheeky smile and just shook his head. His eyes then went to Reyna, "Aw, son you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend in your last letter. Especially such a young beauty such as her. Let me guess, you have the war scent on you... Daughter of Mars?"

She blushed, "Daughter of Bellona my lord. And I am no-"

Her walked over to Bobby and gave him a rough pat on the back, "That's my boy. Really lady killers us descendants of Jupiter!"

He gave me one last look of disgust and I almost claimed Reyna as my own, but I didn't want to make Bobby look bad in front of his obvious ass hole parent. Reyna seemed to take the same position on this thought and Bobby shot us both grateful looks. Everyone wants to look good in front of their parents, so I won't kill him this time. Unless he decided to try something then I would kill him for sure.

I gave Jason a look that said, _Take control before I lose my cool_. Jason nodded in understanding, "So Lord Heracles, do you plan to stay the night with us out here, we plan to assault the black fortress first thing in the morning."

Heracles scratched his beard, "Titans? How many?"

I yawned, "Two, Atlas and Krios. Maybe more."

Heracles eyes widened, "Atlas is here? You guys are dead if he isn't under his burden. He is the best combat fighter other than Kronos himself. Krios is a tough bug, but we can kill him. Atlas however, no way. We need my father to take him down, or a powerful Olympian, but the ancient laws forbid him from stepping in. Apollo already broke them trying to save Lady Diana, but that was different. Now there has been a quest and all that formal stuff. I cannot assist you in your fight against the Titans."

Piper spoke up, "But why? You fought a few of them once before right?"

Heracles chuckled, "I killed giants pretty one, I did manage to defeat the Titan Pallas in my time, but he was a more peaceful Titan. He may have been the Titan of war, but he is not exactly Mars Ultor who goes around hopelessly challenging and killing people."

Piper blushed at his words and Jason's glare harshened. I asked, "Then are you here to help us defeat Ladon?"

"No again. Actually I am here to put a mist shield over the ten of you." Heracles said boredly.

Bobby said, "But father there is only five of us?"

He grinned, "Now this is where Juno's card game gets interesting. If she looses Jupiter will see her dethroned and hung in the depths of Tartarus. If it succeeds and she pulls the Royal flush Jupiter will praise her and sire another powerful Olympian child. I must get going the shield is up and you all have the night to rest peacefully. Good luck, especially to you son of Pluto, things are about to get interesting."

With that the god of douche bags disappeared. Almost on cue, five people walked out of a now very thickened mist. All of us drew our weapons and pointed at them and the other five matched our position. Bobby stepped forward and I hid in the back as I now recognized most of the group, "Friend or foe?"

The girl with the tiara stepped forward, "That depends, who are you?"

Piper stepped forward, "Come on lets all be friends why don't you guys lay down your weapons and kick them over here, we can all all be friends here."

I could feel that her voice was laced with charm speak. I was surprised at how powerful she was at it, almost as strong as her mother. I have heard many stories to about how she was the death of many men. All the Greeks threw their weapons on the ground and kicked them over to us, "We scrambled to pick them up as Piper kept them calm with her voice. Once we had all their weapons Bobby said, "Identify yourself."

The blonde haired girl that I instantly recognized stepped forward first, "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

We all gasped and Bobby pointed his sword harshly at her, "Greeks! Die by Roman hands once again!"

The Greeks started to panic, but I launched myself in front of him smashing the sword out of his hands, "Praetor, the prophesy says we must work together. If we kill them we defy the prophesy and run a huge risk. Greeks and Romans together prevail. We have to break the oath from hell. I knew more than I let on."

Everyone on both sides stared at me in shock. Reyna looked confused, Zoe looked pissed, and Annabeth looked like she was having an Epiphany. Zoe was the first to react. She charged at me weaponless and I held my sword to her throat, "Don't move huntress. I am here to save your mistress, I am leading the Roman side of this quest. You have been in the hunt for many years, I know this by your rank. You know who we are."

She glared at me, "You got my hunters killed and my mistress captured, I will see you hanged on Olympus for your treachery."

I glared back, "Apollo and Mercury are like brothers to me. If I could've saved your mistress their sister I would've. I was in the interest of one thing, and one thing only, saving my siblings."

Her glare never lightened, "You led them right to us!"

I disagreed, "Actually they wanted Artemis. I tried to warn her, they wanted her because she was one of the few who was capable of holding the sky. Come on daughter of Atlas, surely you put all the pieces together by now!"

Everyone on both sides gasped. Her face softened, "So it is true. She is holding the Titan's curse."

I nodded my head sadly, "I am here to save her. You can help me, or I can kill you. Apollo was devastated and I will not see one of my best friends like that any more if I can help it."

Bobby yelled, "Explain what is going on now!"

I didn't removed my sword from Zoe's throat, but I quickly drew riptide and held it at Bobby's, "You are in no position to demand anything son of Heracles."

Zoe flinched at the name of Bobby's father, but it wasn't my business to question or ask. She also stared at my sword in shock, but I decided not to question that! I then sighed dropping my sword from his neck, "Everyone sit down. Let me explain some things first. Huntress please assist me in any way you can, for this could take some time."

Everyone did as I said and I began to explain the real world of the Roman and Greek Pantheons. I explained how most gods of Olympus have different personas. Some are more violent, or more powerful, or more peaceful, or more active, or has different domains. They each have different sets of children that go to two different camps. I explained how they kept us apart and wiped our memories every time we ran into each other. I also went on to explain how I have always known about it. It was hard to explain Heracles explanation of why Juno plays such a dangerous game, but everyone was so speechless when I was done it was pretty funny. The daughter of Athena was the first to raise her hand, "I actually have a few questions for you. One have we met before? Why do you wear a mask? Two why were you not mentioned in our prophesy? Three what are we fighting and looking at, at the top of this mountain."

I grimaced, "Yes we have met before, I am surprised you don't recognize me, especially by the mask that you forced me to remove last time."

She gasped in shock and stepped closer to me she reached out towards me hood, but I slapped her hands away, "Pull my hood down this time and it will cost you your life. Daughter of Athena the only reason you are still alive because your mother will support the council on the decision to keep me alive. I need to be on good terms with her and killing one of her favorite daughters would not help my case. But do not under any circumstances touch my hood. Am I understood?"

Bobby then asked, "Wait a second what decision?"

I paled. Shit I messed up. Reyna looked to be panicking to but didn't know what to do. I sighed, "Only a few Olympian's know of my birth. I am against the ancient laws due to the pact of the three. I am very powerful though, more so than any demigod to ever live. At some point the council will decide my fate, whether I am to live or die. Whether I will be the child of the prophesy or not."

Bobby glared and attempted to charge at me. Jason however shot forward and clashed blades with the son of Heracles, "You will not touch him. It is not your decision to make."

Bobby roared, "He can't be trusted. He lied to all of us."

Reyna came to my side protectively and the Greeks watched us with interest. Jason growled, "Son of Heracles if you touch him I will challenge you in single combat to the death."

Bobby said smugly, "Maybe that would be for the best, I could take the pretty girl off your hands."

Lightning flashed in the distance and I stepped in punching Bobby straight in the side of the head knocking him out cold. I sighed, "Well sorry about that. He can be a bit of an ass hole. I will pray to Somnus to alter his memory, he owes me a favor. I can't have him blabbing or killing me before this mission is over. I have to prove myself worthy to Olympus."

Jason looked at me sadly knowing I shouldn't have to do so. Piper and Reyna gave me similar looks and I looked back to the Greeks, ""Lets do some introductions. Knocked out douche bag over there is Bobby Drake son of Heracles and the not much longer praetor of the Roman camp. I am Percy Jackson, son of Pluto and blessed warrior of Thanatos, Mercury, Apollo, and Proserpina. These are my friends, Reyna Cato, daughter of Bellona, Piper McLean daughter of Venus, and Jason Grace the son of Jupiter."

Four of the Greeks eyed me in awe. The other though just stared at Jason in shock. She slowly stepped forward, and I thought about stopping her until I saw her eyes. I realized they were electric blue just like Jason's. Then I remembered Jason saying something about a sister he lost when he was two. This girl appeared to be older than Jason to. Holey Styx. The girl kept advancing towards Jason and he eyed her nervously, "Ummm, can I help you?"

Piper glared at the girl, but this Greek didn't even give her a look. A tear fell down from her face and Jason's eyes widened. He whispered, "I am going to raze Olympus for this. Thalia, is that you?"

Thalia shot forward and embraced her brother. Tears just erupted and sobs I could barely understand, "I thought I lost you. Mom said you were lost forever. I thought you died."

Jason just hugged his sister tightly at a clear lost for words. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me confused. I said, "For now just know. This is Thalia and Jason Grace. They are full blooded siblings and Jupiter/Zeus broke a very big ancient law. Thalia Grace is the daughter of Zeus, while Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter."

Everyone gasped at the revelation, but Thalia and Jason never let go of each other talking quietly in each other's ear. Annabeth asked, "How is that possible?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "They looked to be about two years apart. Maybe less. My guess is Zeus love Thalia's mom so much, he came to visit her again, in his other form. The persona changes are random and hard to control, its why gods never hook up with the same mortal twice. For something like this could happen. I have heard of it happening with like Apollo or Mercury, but never children of the three. This is rare."

Jason broke apart from his sister, "Juno used me. That selfish fucking BITCH!"

I was a little taken back by Jason's language, but Tartarus I couldn't blame him. I would be pissed to. I walked towards Jason and put a hand on his shoulder, "We are going to fix this. We will bring my father to Olympus with us when the time comes. Jason I promise you they aren't wiping our memories this time. We will remember and know what happened here today and what happens tomorrow. I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled overhead and Jason nodded appreciatively. Then the girl with the princess tiara stepped forward, "Just to formally introduce my allies and I, I am Zoe Nightshade lieutenant of Artemis, and daughter of Atlas. This is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. Hazel daughter of Hades. And-"

My eyes widened and I held up my hand to stop her, I looked dead at the darker girl who had been eying me the whole time. I thought she was checking me out, but now, now I knew different. I walked forward towards Hazel until I was right in front of her. Then I pulled her in for a hug, "Nice to meet you little sis! I have been looking for you for years!"

She looked at me in shock, "Were not long lost twins are we?"

I laughed, "No not at all. I just knew there were four living children of Pluto, but he only broke the oath once. The other two were hid in captivity before WWII started in Vegas."

Annabeth eyed me suspiciously, "I remember you now! You are the son of Hades that Luke, Thalia and I ran into on our way to Camp Half Blood. You saved Thalia from the cyclops."

I grinned, "Guilty as charged!"

She then said, "Wait a second, why do you have your hood up? Why did you say Hades only broke the oath once?"

I swore inwardly. Panicked filled me again. I just can't keep my mouth shut. I spat out, "Slip of the tongue. Just so you know to I wear these hoods all the time now to hide my face. I prefer to keep my scars to myself, I need no mans pity."

Everyone gave me sad looks, but I waved it off, glad no one questioned my slip of the tongue more. The sun was beginning to set and I knew time was being tampered with. I asked, "Can we all agree on an alliance until this battle is over. May none of us cross blades until the fighting is over. I would like your quest leader to swear this on the Styx."

They all nodded and a tall sandy blonde haired boy step forward, "I am the quest leader. My name is Luke Castellean son of Hermes, and I swear on the Styx that the Greeks and Romans are in an alliance until the Black Fortress crumbles."

**(A/N) Boom stick! How did you guys like that? Is Luke still going to be a traitor? Perhaps, perhaps, but perhaps not as well. Tell me what you guys think and how you would like it to go. Please review so I know that I am doing alright! Also I realized my mistake with the Heracles thing, but I don't want to go back and fix it at this point. Its a few letters difference so please just forgive me this once!**

**If we can get to 20 reviews then I will post tomorrow! **


	7. The Black Fortress

**Chapter 7**

I stepped forward and shook the offered hand of the son of Hermes. I smiled, "Your father is a very good friend of mine. He speaks very highly of you and your skills!"

Luke looked disgusted at the word father, "My birth father maybe Hermes, but Chiron is my father in every way that counts."

I looked at Luke sadly and put my hand on his shoulder and surrounded us with shadows. He drew his sword, "You swore on the Styx!"

I glared, "Relax, I am not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you in private for a moment. Please put your sword down."

Luke hesitantly did as I said and looked at me expectantly. I calmly stated, "Your father loves you. The only reason you are alive to this day is because he asked me to come help you and your friends. He can't interfere, you know that. He is helping your mom in every way he can, he is scouring the Earth looking for remedies to my father's curse. Even Hades is looking for a way to remove his curse, he only knows of one way, but we have to find a new oracle for that. Luke, don't blame your father, it wasn't his fault."

Luke looked at me in shock. His eyes seemed to fill with a little bit of hope. He turned around saying sadly, "My father still abandoned me, he didn't even give me as much as a weapon. Your father raised you from birth I don't expect you to understand."

I don't know why, but I felt connected to Luke and I had the urge to tell him my secret. I sighed, "I do, more than you could possibly know. Pluto is not my father."

Luke whirled around, "What? How do you explain this then?"

I knew he was gesturing to the surrounding shadows. I looked at the ground sadly, "My birth father is a much bigger ass hole then yours trust me. You saw my face all those years ago, he left me to be with a man that would do those things to me. Pluto adopted me, because he pitied me. Luke trust me, your father loves you. He would do anything just to be with you for a few days. I am going to change things on Olympus and when this war is over, things are going to be different. Stick with Olympus for now Luke, its not over."

Luke looked at the ground guiltily, "Percy... I-I-I already betrayed Olympus..."

I looked at him and my eyes widened. I immediately drew Ultor, "Traitor!"

I was about to step forward and kill him, but he held his hands in the air, "Wait I can explain! Please just give me my chance to explain. We are in your domain anyways, its not like I am going anywhere!"

I nodded at him refusing to lower my blade, "Swear on the River Styx that everything you are about to tell me is the truth and nothing but the truth!"

Luke said the oath and began his story, "I was recruited by Lord Kronos himself. He came to me in dreams and practically begged me to join his army. He promises me vengeance against my father, but that was before I knew that he cared. Before I knew that he was trying to make amends! Percy I swear if I had known that he was trying I would've never joined them. Please give me a chance to walk away. I can tell you all about their plans, I know lots of them. I haven't figured out who the Host for Kronos is going to be, but Percy, please."

I looked at Luke and tried to think about this tactically. If I kill him, one the Greeks will be pissed. Two I won't get to know what he knows. Three Mercury is going to be pissed. If I keep him alive I can turn him back to our side, learn what he knows, make Mercury happy, shit I can't kill him. I groaned, "Who knows? Does anyone? Are any of your Greek friends on this quest a traitor to?"

Luke shook his head, "I was supposed to betray everyone by killing Zoe Nightshade at the end of the quest."

I glared at him, "That's a snake like move. Atlas put you up to it?"

Luke nodded his head guiltily. I sighed, "No one can know. Not everyone is as forgiving or merciful as I am. But know this, if you betray me in anyway I will kill you. Your allegiance lies with me now Luke, I spared your life. You owe me nothing, nothing at all, I just ask for your loyalty."

Luke surged forward and pulled me in for a hug, "Thank you Perseus! I can never repay you for what you did here and the day you saved Thalia! Gods I am such a fool for trusting the Titans, they said my dad didn't care. They swore that he was just a horny dead beat that didn't care about any of his kids. I'm sorry, I knew they wouldn't be any better, I just wanted to get even with my father!"

I grinned, "I know all about getting even with father's trust me. At the end of this war, I will fight and defeat an Olympian for vengeance. I can promise you that."

Luke nodded, "Who is your father Percy?"

I shook my head, "I can't tell you that. Its a very well guarded secret, that many have died protecting. Sorry Luke, I would tell you, but I just can't risk it!"

He nodded his head and I removed the shadows around us. We were back in the middle of the group everyone staring at us. I just grinned, "I was just talking to my cousins son, chill guys!"

I gave Reyna a knowing look informing her I would tell her later of what really happened. She gazed into my eyes searching for the story. Her now black eyes seemed to pierce right through me as if I was some kind of book. The group continued about their conversation about the forces we were facing. I could feel a few powerful scents on the mountain, but I couldn't single them out, because Ladon put off such a powerful one. It was kind of over powering, but I could feel that at least one or more Titans was at the top.

After a while everyone set up camp and we all went to our respective tents. Bobby still hadn't awoken yet, and I was hoping Somnus was having his way with him in the dream world. Jason and I shared a tent, but I was outside by the fire with Reyna. Annabeth asked me about a million and one questions and even had the nerve to flirt with me. It was annoying Reyna and I to no end. Finally after a while though she gave up and went to sleep in her tent. It was finally just Reyna and I. It was interesting. Under the stars just like old times. It reminded me of all the times we left the underworld just to have some peace time. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

After a while Reyna asked, "So what was that whole Luke thing about?"

I peeked my eyes open a bit, "Rey, I need you to promise me not to flip out. I need you stay calm, because I have already solved the problem."

I sat up a bit leaning my arms behind me stretching out. She nodded her head and I sighed, "Luke was a traitor. He joined Kronos' army."

I thought she would be pissed, but her calm demeanor never shifted. She just threw her feet in my lap and laid back down looking at the stars asking, "So what are you going to do? Or what did you do?"

I just smiled at the amount of fate she clearly had in me. I just stared at her happily for a moment, before she looked at me, "What?"

I shook my head happily, "Nothing. I just told Luke all about Hermes and what he was trying to do to make things right. Then I told him a bit about my past and he eased down. I also explained how much his father really cared and how he would've had it worse. He had no idea that his father even cared. It was kind of heart breaking actually. Just because I know how much Mercury love his kids."

Reyna looked at me in shock, "So he was a traitor and you told him about your past that I don't even know!"

I shook my head, "Oh no, not that part of my past. I just told him that my father wasn't really Pluto. I told him the reasons behind the scars since he already seen them before. Don't worry Rey, you will be the first person I tell one of these days when I am ready."

She sat up and we were mere inches apart. She looked me in the eyes, "I don't care about your past Percy. I just care about what is happening now. No regrets, no death, just living life with and moving forward."

Moving forward. Its something I thought about all the time. Hell I knew the odds. I knew that I was going to live a short life, between the prophesy and seeking retribution from my birth father, this life couldn't end well. But as I gazed into Reyna's eyes I could see a future. I could see someone that would drive me and be my anchor to the world. I saw affection and maybe love in her eyes. It made my heart flutter, and my cheeks heat. I thought this was going to be the moment, the moment that I had my first kiss. But suddenly a voice entered our scene awkwardly, "Ummm...I just interrupted something didn't I?"

Reyna immediately backed away and stood up quickly, "No we were just talking!"

Jason gave her a look that clearly said _Do I look stupid to you? _Jason then looked at me, "Sorry Perce, its time for bed though, lights out we have a long day ahead of us."

I nodded my head and held my arms open for Reyna as she came in for a hug. We separated both blushing slightly. She walked over to her tint and walked in without giving me a second look. Jason looked at me apologetically, but knew better than to say a word about it. We both walked into our tent and I closed my eyes to prepare to sleep. Jason however had different ideas, "You didn't know about Thalia, did you Percy?"

My eyes stayed closed and I responded evenly, "No I didn't. I don't honestly know if I could've told you if I did know though. Many ancient laws were created to protect this secret. If I could've told you though I would've in a heart beat."

Jason didn't say anything for a while and I started to drift to sleep. Before I could fully enter the land of Morpheus Jason spoke up again, "Have you ever considered that we may be fighting for the wrong team?"

My eyes shot open and I sat up a bit staring at Jason in surprise. I was shocked that a son of Jupiter could actually question his father's leadership. I said, "Actually I have. But then I am reminded of what the world was like before our fathers took charge. I have spoken to spirits and souls who were around during the Golden Age, it was ugly and barbaric. Kronos would rule far more unjustly than the gods."

Jason sighed, "Don't you sometimes think you could do better? With so much power, don't you think we could make this place a better world."

I turned on my side and took off my hood meeting Jason's eyes,, "I have no love for the gods Jason. They are cruel, vengeful, prideful, evil at times, and mostly selfish. I support the gods because they are the best we have. Who would listen to us as leaders of the free world? We are just demigods, we can't rule this world so we have to help and guide our parents to make better choices. The path I have chosen to take is one of darkness, but I have chosen it. I choose to help my father, Pluto in any and every way I can. He may have made some bad choices in his life, but everyone makes mistakes. Immortals make more because they have forever to make them. If I ever thought there could be a more righteous side then the gods I would raze Olympus. Jupiter sent you and Thalia on different paths for a good reason Jason. I can't pretend to know those reasons, because I don't. But we have to have faith."

Jason nodded and relaxed. He sighed, "Why do you help me Percy? I just spoke treason, and you just told me some of your own personal thoughts and stuff. You could've killed me right there, because that's the Roman way."

I shook my head, "Your my people Jason, remember what I told you this morning. I take my code very seriously, and I am loyal to a fault. Its not in my nature to betray people Jason. Just be careful, the thoughts you have could take you down a dark path."

Jason turned on his side, "Thanks for everything Percy. You didn't have to bring me on this quest, but doing so you brought my sister and I back together. Thank you!"

I smiled, "Your welcome, now lets get to sleep so we can kick some Titan ass tomorrow!"

Jason nodded turning over, "Hoorah!"

_Line Break_

I awoke suddenly alert. Something was wrong I could feel it in the air. I looked over and reached out to smack Jason and wake him, "J wake up, something is wrong outside."

Jason's eyes shot open, "What, what is it?"

I shook my head, "I feel a disturbance around the camp. I can feel it casting a shadow, whatever it is its mad."

I drew my sword and stood up flipping my hood on. Jason followed suit and drew his weapon, but not putting a shirt on. We crept out of the tent to see Reyna and Bobby having an argument. We thought it was just a heated usual argument but suddenly Bobby pulled a sword on Reyna and rage entered my body. I tried to dart forward, but I was to late. Bobby grabbed her and disappeared in a golden light. I screamed, "REYNA!"

She was gone though. I ran over to where she was previously standing and just fell to my knees. Jason was right behind me wrapping his arms around me pulling me back, "Percy its going to be okay. We don't even know what happened."

Shadows surrounded the whole camp as I had not managed to control my rage. I couldn't believe I had lost her. I couldn't believe that after all these years of training I couldn't even save my best friend from a weak son of Heracles. Tears streamed down my face and the rest of the camp was now awake and alert. Jason never let go of me as I couldn't control the rolls of emotion rolling off of me. I yelled, "I am going to kill him Jason, I don't care if I get out casted from Rome, before this day is over I will reap his soul and escort him to Tartarus! Gods dammit! I was to weak, to slow, I couldn't save her!"

Piper came over to us and tried to get near me, but other than Jason no one dared approach. I then made eye contact with Luke. I stormed over towards him and slammed him against the shadow walls, "Had you ever seen that guy before? The son of Heracles?"

Luke stuttered, "I don't know maybe. Percy you don't even know how many people they have, I could've seen anyone in this camp and not remember!"

I slammed him against the wall of shadows and he grimaced in pain, "Dammit think harder! Could he have been there?"

Jason and Zoe pried me off of the son of Hermes and Annabeth yelled, "What the Hades Percy?"

Normally I would be pissed that someone used my fathers name as a cuss, but I was distracted I only had one thing on my mind. I glared at Luke, knowing we couldn't explain. Instead he said, "Its okay guys. I know what he's talking about!"

Zoe then shot him a dirty look, "The only reason you would know any of Perseus' questions is if you were a spy!"

Luke's eyes widened and he gulped. I then threw several shadows at Zoe knocking her to the side as she charged at Luke. I growled, "No one touches the son of Hermes. He is one of mine now. His loyalty lies with me, and mine lies with Olympus. We can all discuss this later, after we raze this fortress to the ground. Not a second sooner, if anyone makes a move towards the son of Hermes I will kill you immediately for I do not have time for this."

Many glared at Luke. Annabeth and Thalia however just eyed him with betrayal. He tried to go over to them, but Thalia and Annabeth just walked back towards their tent. He walked over to me sadly, "They hate me..."

I took an emotionless tone once again trying to control my anger. I lifted the restless shadows above us and sighed, "They have the right to. All will be forgiven in time Luke. I don't have time to worry about this and neither do you. Right now we have two objectives, Raze the black fortress and save Reyna. Because so help me gods I will kill every person in my path if I lose her."

Luke looked at me in shock, "Why does she mean so much to you? I thought you'll were just friends?"

I stared at look trying to control my anger, "That is none of your concern! Come on we have work to do.

We all took down our camp site and within ten minutes began to tread up the mountain. It only took us about an hour to reach the garden of Hespiredes. I was storming in the lead and when the 4 immoral sisters showed up I made our conversation quick, "Move or be moved you immortal bitches."

They all gasped and my friends stared at me in surprise. Zoe looked bitter, but not towards me. They disappeared shouting, "Ladon awake!"

As soon as the hundred headed dragon approached us I turned around and shouted for my friends to lock hands. As they did so I grabbed Jason and Piper shadow traveling us all across the garden and to an entrance to the black fortress which was in site the second we stepped in the garden. Jason blew a low whistle, "Well that was easy. Not to bad shadow traveling a second time either."

Everyone else was dizzy and I am gave them a moment to control themselves. I thought Piper was going to vomit, but everyone started popping ambrosia or nectar to help them out. Zoe scowled, "Ladon will be looking for us, but he cannot leave the garden. We are safe for now, unless any of you have plans to return to the garden for the apple, he will never forget your scents."

Annabeth looked at Zoe in confusion, "How did you know that?

Zoe paled a bit, "I don't want to talk about it. Lets move quickly, this will be an ugly fight if my father is here."

I stepped forward without a second look behind me. I shot my hands forwards and shadows slammed against the door shooting it open. I walked in, "Where is the son of Heracles!"

I observed the room as I noticed there were three powerful deities in the room. Artemis, Atlas, and Krios. The son of Heracles stood in between the two Titans, he wore a crooked smile and I was determined to wipe it straight off of his face. I drew both of my blades and eyed my opponents, "You are out numbered a little over two to one. Surrender and I will make sure you escape your punishments allowing you to sit in normal immortal jails. I will accept everyone's but the son of Heracles surrender, he is dead."

The tallest man laughed, I knew this must have been Atlas. He stood like a statue of power and he was a hulking giant, even standing next to Bobby. He said, "No chance son of Pluto. You are in line with my daughter there for you are my enemy. I will kill you if you step against the most powerful demigod alive and the Titan Lord's host."

I stared in awe at Bobby, then I bust out laughing. Krios and Atlas glared at me while I shouted, "Oh how powerful he truly is? Did he tell you I beat his ass in front of the entire camp? Most powerful demigod alive, Kronos if you can hear me, where the Tartarus did you find these guys?"

Bobby growled and attempted to step forward, but Atlas put a hand on his chest, "Halt, you must remain unharmed until you merge with my brother. I will fight the coward son of Pluto."

Krios stepped forward, "As will I!"

I growled, but Jason and the others stepped forward, "Yeah you forgot about us!"

Atlas grinned, "Oh no I didn't!"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly three demigods stepped out into the light. They stood beside Artemis who was still clearly struggling to hold the sky! Atlas smiled, "Say hello to some of the Titan's children, we have very many of them in the modern age and even a few in each camp. Prepare to die spawns of Olympus!"

I smiled, "Well how about we make a little change to this! You can't attack me for the fates would kill you for breaking the ancient laws. So how about I show your 'children' whose boss, and then you and I can duke this out later. Sound good cupcake?"

Atlas growled, "Wrong, you will attack me first or I will kill your little girlfriend. I know you are a coward Percy Jackson, but surely not one that will kill a lady? Show me your face, so we may dine in Tartarus together!"

He snapped his fingers and a light shined down on Reyna's face. She looked beaten and lacked a few pieces of clothing. I knew exactly what happened here. Rage entered me like I had never felt before I barked, "Jason! Step forward, you fight Krios, I will take Atlas. Everyone else pair up, no immortal walks out of here in one piece today."

Atlas cleared his throat, "Hold son of Pluto. I almost forgot about my friend, he has a duty to act upon."

I turned around and followed Atlas' eyes. I saw they were on Luke, but he glared defiantly at Atlas, "You lied to me. The reign of the Titans will never take hold. Go to Tartarus you son of a bitch!"

If looks could kill Atlas would've splattered Luke's blood all over the walls. I however gave a wicked grin, "What can I say? Hermes is a friend!"

With that I took of my hood glaring at Atlas. He looked at me curiously and I couldn't think of anything else but hatred and anger. Suddenly I darted forward with the speed of Mercury slashing at Atlas, he barely had time to deflect it as I pushed him backwards with the force of my strikes. I struck down with a blurry of movements, but his javelin followed it at the speed of light. I couldn't even comprehend how he was blocking my strikes, but I certainly did not want to allow him to go on offense with his speed. I swung at his head and feinted another strike down with Ultor slashing across his thigh. He screamed and shoved me backwards and I stumbled a bit. He charged at me and I summoned skeleton warriors to hold him back. I also summoned shadow after shadow to hold him down. Just to keep him back I surrounded all of them in a brick wall. I quickly whirled around feeling a knife coming towards me and met Bobby's blade. I roared and the ground shook. I kicked him in the stomach with super speed and elbowed him in the face as he doubled over. I whirled back around as Atlas had broken through my defenses and charged at me. I caught his first strike and countered it with my own nicking his hand and blood dripped down. I dodged one strike that went straight by my face and parried impaling his arm with riptide. He fell backwards clutching his arm in pain, "This is impossible! I cannot be defeated by a simple demigod!"

I looked back at Reyna who was still unconscious. It wasn't as bad as I previously thought. She still had most of her clothes on they were just really cut up to the point it looked like she had nothing. It still disgusted me at the thought to what Bobby did to her in the short time it took me to get here. I looked back at Atlas with hatred. He glared at me and prepared to attack again, but I reached out towards a nearby fountain of water and surrounded myself with it. Atlas and everyone else stopped staring at me in awe. The water was growing and growing and everyone was in such shock to do anything. Atlas screamed, "What kind of witchcraft is this?"

Soon there was a monster wave of water behind me, and I just smirked, "Say hello to your burden once again!"

I then hurled the now boiling water at Atlas and he screamed in agony. Krios stared at me and before he drew his weapon and charged. I dropped the water and clashed blades with Krios. My energy had been sapped, I don't know how I was going to beat him. Suddenly Jason jumped in the fight with me and helped push Krios back, it wasn't long before Bobby Joined Krios' side though and we all fight in mosh pit style. Jason and I fought side to side to repel the Titan and Praetor. Krios got a good slash on Jason's face and he screamed in pain. The titan tried to lunge forward, but a lightning bolt rocked the fotress and struck Krios in the chest. This caused him to fly backwards and Jason to dart forward trying to hack Bobby to pieces. While I turned my attention back to Atlas.

Zoe was in the fight keeping her father back with arrows, Piper was trying to fight Bobby from a distance, Annabeth was slashing at Krios invisibly with the help of her hat, Hazel and Luke were fighting two remaining demititans and it still wasn't enough. Atlas landed a solid kick to my chest and I slid across the room while Jason was now having to fight Bobby and the standing Krios at the same time. Thankfully Luke stepped to the plate and tried to square off against the son of Heracles. Everyone was now losing. I looked over to Lady Artemis and we locked eyes. I said, "Give me the sky, you kill the son of Heracles and put Atlas back under here, I won't be able to hold it for long!"

Artemis glared, "You won't be able to hold it at all whatever you are."

I knew she was gesturing to my display of power, particularly the part with the water. I ran to her and slashed threw her chains. I then stood under the sky, "I Percy Jackson take the Titan's curse!"

Everyone looked at me as Artemis dropped down to the ground the weight of the literal world fell on my shoulders. It hurt of course, but I didn't need to even think that to know it. Pain just shot through my body, I looked up to see Artemis a blur of silver send Atlas back my way. Atlas had know idea what was going on, but it didn't take long for Artemis to get under Atlas. She finally managed to swiftly kick him straight into me knocking me over and the sky toppling straight onto his back.

Atlas shouted every profanity known to man. I however just laid there to injured to do much. I did however look up and see Krios fighting Jason, but I looked to the side of the room and monsters were converging. We were dead. Even with Artemis. Reyna was by my side, somehow managing to free herself from her chains. I hadn't even seen her wake, but I was dying, I could feel my life force fading. I had used to much power. Reyna cradled me as I think she could tell I was dying as well. I prayed for Elysium with my friends, but then a miracle happened. Suddenly two black armored warriors appeared from the shadows. They quickly grabbed onto Jason, Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth then disappeared into thin air. Hazel ran over to Luke grabbing him then Zoe before disappearing. It was now just Lady Artemis, Reyna, and I. I ran options through my mind, but Artemis clearly saw that we were dead and that she wouldn't make it over to us in time. She looked at me apologetically and I nodded at her in approval. She then disappeared in a flash of golden light.

I stood up heavily and Reyna tried to keep me down. Krios, Bobby, Atlas, and several high class monsters glared at me and began to approach us. Reyna held my hand, and I felt some strength begin to return to me. I turned to her, "No matter what happens, I will never regret saving you in that alley."

Reyna looked at me sadly, but before she could say anything I turned to the son of Heracles, "For touching her Bobby Drake, your life will end swiftly, but your punishment is only just beginning."

With that I put my hands on the ground and smashed the concrete. The whole mountain began to shake. I felt my earth shaker powers flow through me. I don't know where I found the power or the energy, but I knew this was the only way Reyna would get out alive. Then I raised my hands in the air as if I was lifting something heavy, and the ground underneath me shot up. Monsters were sent straight to Tartarus and I went flying threw the air. I felt myself flying through the air with Reyna's arms wrapped around me. Before we made impact on the wall we disappeared in the shadows. We suddenly reappeared in front of all my friends, I looked at Reyna in the eye as I felt like my final words were coming. My friends surrounded me and I said, "I could think of worse ways to die."

**(A/N) Just in case there was confusion there Percy didn't have the strength to shadow travel without killing himself. It was to be assumed that in his dying breath he would take down the fortress instead of just taking them to safety. Reyna in the end found the power to shadow travel them out of there! Anyways, just wanted to explain that tid bit. Twenty reviews and I will update tomorrow, other wise I will post Monday :)!**


	8. Meeting The Olympians

**Chapter 8**

My body was exploding with pain, I felt like someone was taking acupuncture needles and driving them in hundreds of points at a time. It was worse than holding up the sky. I felt like I was being burned alive. I was losing the fight and my will to live. I was just about to give into the pain, before I saw a scene flash before my very eyes. It looked to be futuristic by the way I saw myself, I was alone in a park, looking maybe 15 or 16, I stared out onto the New York harbor that lead to Manhattan island. It was a beautiful sight from this park, and it felt so peaceful.

A beautiful young woman came to my side, that I instantly recognized. She put her hand on my chin and kissed me on the lips, "Come back to me Percy. Please don't give up. You can do this!"

Suddenly Jason, Nico, Bianca, Hazel, Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, and some of my closer friends at Camp Jupiter came to me. They all yelled at me to wake up, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move, I was immobilized. I concentrated my hardest and tried to push away the pain that never ceased. I tried to run away from the bright lights that were in my vision. Then everything went black once again.

I awoke in a unfamiliar throne room. It was grand, large, over sized, at first I thought I was at a different judgment table. I figured my father had put this together. But as I looked into the face of my cousin, I knew I must be on Olympus. All eyes were on me, but my friend Apollo was the one who had my attention. I felt up towards my face noticing my hood was still on, I groaned quietly, "How am I alive?"

Apollo shook his head slowly gently saying, "I have no idea, you've been out for about two hours now I guess. Your will to live is incredible. I showed up as I felt the black fortress crumble. When I got to you, you were almost dead. I thought for sure we were going to lose you, but you just kept fighting through it. I am amazed you are up already."

I nodded tilting my head back against the pillow, "Thank you Lord Apollo."

I heard a loud noise go off and Apollo disappeared from my line of vision. Reyna was now at my side helping me sit up. I was on a small makeshift cot that had all kinds of stuff hooked up to me. She gently unhooked me and help me stand. She walked me to the center of the room and helped hold me up. I said, "My sincerest apologies Lord Zeus, but I fear if I bow I may just fall over, but you have my show of respect."

Zeus nodded slowly, as if contemplating how he was going to kill me. He says, "Remove your hood demigod you stand in the presence of the gods."

I shook my head, "Forgive me lord Zeus, but I keep it on to hide the pain of my past. I ask with the up most respect that after everything I have done for Olympus today, that I at least be able to keep my hood on. I will tell you anything you want to know, but I prefer not to have people stare at my scars."

I looked at several gods to see most eying me curiously. None more than Athena and Aphrodite though and both were for different reasons. Artemis said evenly, "Its the least we can do father."

Zeus nodded his head, "Very well. Now who claims this boy?"

Poseidon prepared to stand up, but my father showed up with the two familiar black armored warriors, "I do brother."

My father strolled forward in all black combat armor just like my now recognizable brother and sister. Zeus bellowed, "You broke your oath twice!"

He glared at Zeus, "As did you! I see Thalia and Jason Grace over there, at least I abided the ancient laws in doing so!"

Zeus summoned his master bolt, "Choose one of your children to die Hades, only one may live!"

Hades grinned, "Then I choose Hazel!"

Zeus looked at his brother in shock. He seemed thrown off by his simple answer. Hades then spoke in my mind, "_Find the strength son. When Zeus hurls the boat summon water from the fountain. It is the only way!"_

I nodded in understanding. I pushed Reyna out of the way as she eyed me with clear concern. Demeter, Artemis, Hermes, and Apollo, were all screaming their complaints. Faster than most could react Apollo held a golden sword at Zeus' throat, and Mercury following suit holding a caduceus to his throat. Apollo growled, "If you harm Percy we will strike you where you stand. He is our blessed warrior and if you kill him we will join the rising Titans."

Zeus' eyes widened the size of dinner plates as did the majority of the Olympian council's. He screamed, "What is the meaning of this? You dare stand against your own father! I made the two of you Olympian's!"

Hermes said evenly, "Yeah and if you hurt the boy I am sure Kronos won't mind making us Titans! You can't win this war without us or our children. We sadly have over 20 demigod children in each camps, making us your enemies would be a dangerous mistake!"

Zeus growled, "Fine, get your weapons away from me!"

My father strolled towards Zeus and held out his freshly made new symbol of power, his sword. It radiated with a power that rivaled the master bolt and the trident. He had been trying to develop it for years, but when those two demigods helped him retrieve it last year he put it into the final stages of power. Zeus eyed the blade in fear as it was clearly very powerful. Hades said, "Brother you will swear on the Styx that you will not touch this child. If not I will remove your head from your shoulders, and Poseidon can be king of Olympus!"

A lot of people looked panic, and most didn't know what side to take, their brothers, or their fathers. Zeus looked in stunned silence as no one moved to his aide. He then growled, "I am your king! You will do as I command!"

Apollo shook his head, "Sorry dad not this time! This kid has gone through to much to suffer at another Olympian's hand. Please dad, let this go, make your oath. Percy is loyal to Hermes and I so we will vouch his loyalty!"

Zeus' eyes widened. He clearly contemplated his choices carefully before he swore the oath. Apollo, Hermes, and Hades began to walk to their thrones before Zeus leveled his bolt at my father. I quickly saw this and summoned water from a nearby fountain and blocked the bolt with a wall of water. Hades whirled around and Zeus shot another bolt, but this one was met with Hades new sword. The council gasped when the blade absorbed the power. It made them temporarily forget my water display of power. My father grinned, "Oh yes my brother, I have forged a new symbol of power! Behold the sword of Hades, a weapon that is truly worthy of the big three!"

Zeus paled and lowered his bolt, "Did you create it to topple Olympus?"

My siblings and I groaned and he looked at us confused. I said, "Lord Zeus, don't take this personally, but Olympus is not that great. My father loves his domain and the only reason he forged a new symbol of power was to fight the rising Titans. He did it without informing the council, because oh wait he's not on the council!

Poseidon chuckled, "Be wary Zeus, we both know that our brother won't use it on me. You best start treating him with a bit more respect now that he has made a blade worthy of a son of Kronos!"

Hades glared at Poseidon, "Don't be so sure I won't use it on you little brother!"

Poseidon paled and summoned his trident, "But Hades we have been on good terms for hundreds of years. What has changed that makes you hate me? I can see the hatred in your eyes."

Suddenly Athena gasped, "The child is a son of Poseidon."

Zeus' eyes widened and he leveled his bolt. I summoned a new wall of water to protect myself, but the bolt never came. I just realized I fell for the trick. Everyone gasped and the Trident symbol appeared over my head. I glared at Poseidon.

Poseidon's eyes took a particular interest in the ground. I noticed this and my eyes widened, "You knew?"

Poseidon nodded his head guiltily. The room darkened and shadows pranced around the room. Hades looked at me nervously, but Reyna put a hand on my shoulder, "You are to weak right now. Percy please power down."

I felt my rage still course through me, but she was right, I could still feel the weakness in my body. I sighed and let my release of the shadows go. I stared at the ground in anger, "Poseidon may have claimed me, but I am not his child! I am a son of Hades blessed warrior of Hermes, Apollo, Thanatos, and Persephone."

Poseidon continued to look down at the ground sadly. He then looked up with wet eyes, "I could never do anything Perseus. It is against the ancient laws to interfere with lives of our children."

I pulled down my hood and the whole throne room gasped. I growled, "You could've left me on the streets you bastard. You could've left me anywhere else in the world, and I would've never had to suffer through that man. Look at what you did. This was your doing!"

Poseidon stood up and tried to approach me, but Hades level his sword at Poseidons chest, "You have done enough _brother!"_

My father spat the word brother out like it was type of disease. Poseidon's eyes widened with rage, "You turned my own son against me!"

Hades glared harshly, "You did that yourself!"

"The ancient laws forbid me from interfering you know that!"

Hades shouted back, "That doesn't stop any of us! At least most of us have the decency to leave our children with good people! They may die because of it and that is tragic, but at least our children don't have to suffer. Look into the eyes of that boy Poseidon. Look into his eyes and see the pain and suffering you have caused. The fields of punishment aren't as bad as the things that Perseus went through!"

The Greeks who hadn't seen my face looked at me in shock. The quest members had remained silent. Reyna however made her way back to me taking my hand. I looked right into Poseidon's eyes as he looked into my memory. He suddenly broke away with tears in his eyes. He walked over to his throne and looked at it sadly. He refused to meet the eyes of the rest of the council or anyone for that matter.

Before anything else was said he disappeared from the room. I met the eyes of several curious Olympian's who gazed into my eyes. None were more saddened then the Lady Hestia though. Tears sprang to her eyes, but I just gave her a small smile saying I was okay. After most of the council had delved into my memories I stood there self consciously. I once said I need no man's pity. But I feel that the pity of the gods may save my life here.

Artemis then said, "The boy has been through many hardships. He has also done Olympus a great favor today. I believe we must reward our young heroes for their hardships."

Murmurs went up from most of the council as Zeus just eyed me. He asked, "How powerful are you?"

Artemis then began to tell the tale of the black fortress and how I single handedly razed it to the ground. By the end of the story Zeus looked at me in awe, "You are quite powerful son of Hades."

I bowed feeling most of my strength return, "I fight for the good of man kind my lord. I have trained every hour of every waking day for six years for these moments. I am to be the child of the prophesy am I not?"

Zeus looked around the room, "Children of the three step forward."

Nico, Bianca, Jason, Thalia, Hazel, and I stepped forward. Zeus looked at Nico and Bianca curiously, "Who are you two?"

I stepped in front of my sibilings protectively, "Lord Zeus allow me to explain please. The full story, before you do something rash."

Zeus glared at me for speaking about him making rash decisions. He motioned for me to speak and I told their story. By the time I finished he held his head sadly, "I killed more than one person that day I am afraid. It would ultimately lead to Hades cursing the oracle and costing the life of that poor women."

I felt the anger coming off of Luke, but Annabeth and Thalia held onto him keeping him down and quiet. Zeus sighed in stress before saying, "I swear on the Styx, these are all my of children. Hades will you do the same."

Thunder rumbled as Hades said his oath as well. Zeus nodded, "I do not believe Poseidon has any more children. One is already rare, two would be unheard of. Therefore, may the oldest child of each son of Kronos step forward."

I stepped forward, Nico stepped forward, and Thalia stepped forward. Zeus looked at Thalia, "You became a huntress did you not?"

We all looked at Thalia in surprise, but she nodded her head, "Zoe Nightshade inducted me last night."

She stepped back and Jason stepped forward. Zeus looked at the three of us with a slight smile. Hestia said, "Amazing. They all look just like their fathers."

Hera and Demeter nodded in agreement, and my cousins and I just blushed. Zeus said, "Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Hades please step forward."

I stepped forward and kneeled. Zeus said, "For the first time in the history of Olympus, we rely on a demigod. I know this seems out of character for an Olympian to put their fate in a mortal, but it must be done, for as Perseus said the good of man kind. I am seeing the error in my way through the eyes of my siblings. I am not perfect."

Demeter snorted, "Far from it!"

Mumbles from the council went up and Zeus just glared as they interrupted his 'epic' speech, "Perseus Jackson, I am entrusting you with the fate of the great prophesy. You will have to one day lead a united front of demigods against the Titan army. Romans and Greeks, for now we will not erase the memories of those involved. However no one will be allowed to speak about their new Greek allies for now is not the time for all of us to come together. I do not wish to separate my children once again, so I will ask all of the demigods to swear this oath on the Styx!"

We all took our turn making an oath to not reveal the secrets of Greece and Rome. After that Zeus continued, "Perseus Jackson, Olympus is in your debt. I wish you to grant you a request of the Olympian council. Anything you ask I will see to it that it is completed."

I looked up at the king of the heavens, I bowed, "Lord Zeus. I wish to be able to have a new alter built in the name of my father at Camp Jupiter, I also wish for your son to become the new Praetor of the twelfth legion now that we have been betrayed by our current praetor."

Zeus nodded his head, "I will do that and one better. Hades, you have now crafted a weapon worthy of the three. Your son will one day be the champion of Olympus, I believe you have earned your seat amongst us once again. Sister, the council still must be even of males and females your seat is also offered back to you."

Hestia and Hades bowed to Zeus saying in unison, "We accept graciously."

Two seats appeared in the council room and Zeus boomed, "Let there be cabins built at Camp Half Blood and new Alters built at Camp Jupiter in honor of my brother and sister!"

Fireworks went up throughout Olympus and I new the celebrations were coming. Hera smiled, "The god of theatrics I swear!"

The throne room all chuckled while Zeus just glared, "Let their be a party on Olympus tomorrow night in honor of our victory at the black fortress! Everyone has a mandatory attendance!"

With that Zeus held his bolt in the air and he flashed out of the room. Most of the Olympians flashed out of the room while Apollo and Hermes came down to me and pulled me in for a hug. I smiled brightly saying, "Thanks for covering for me guys. For a second I thought my ass would be grass."

Apollo chuckled and Hermes made eye contact with Luke. He walked over to him and Apollo along with everyone else just watched the two of them. Suddenly Hermes went forward and embraced his son tightly. At first Luke just stiffened, but then he came around and wrapped his arms around his fathers happily. We all grinned at the happy moment.

Artemis approached me, "You know, I was going to hunt you until the ends of the Earth for getting all my hunters killed, but it seems that Atlas did truly just want me to hold the sky. I should've taken your warning more seriously. Th- Tha- Thank y- Thank you for saving me Perseus."

She stumbled out and then walked away quickly. Apollo look baffled, "Dude did my sister just thank you? Gods your awesome! How did I train you to be almost as cool as me!"

We high fived and looked back towards the room. Jason and Thalia were talking in the corner and Bianca and Nico approached me. I pulled the two in for a hug saying, "You guys are heroes! You really saved my friends back there, thank you guys! With that kind of elemental control you will be in the first cohort with me come this time next week!"

Nico grinned sadistically, "I plan to!"

Bianca and I cringed at the look that clearly showed he was a son of the underworld. Bianca asked, "When can we get started there?"

I smiled, "After the party tomorrow night. For now you guys can stay in the underworld one more night and the day after tomorrow your initiation will begin."

Bianca nodded her head confidently, "We won't let you or dad down Percy!"

I smiled back confidently. Piper came over next and pulled me in for a hug, "You were amazing Percy, I never could've imagined how powerful you are!"

Jason glared at me, but I ignored it, "Anger fuels my power and seeing Reyna in her state, really sent me into a frenzy. Believe me, I didn't even know I could do some of that stuff all at once."

Piper just smiled and walked over to Jason. The next person to approach me was Zoe, "Perseus I do suppose I owe you my thanks. You managed to save my lady and help me escape the prophesy for now."

I gave her a questioning look and she sighed, "Our prophesy said one would die by a parents hand. I thought for sure it was me, but you defied fate!"

I smiled lightly, "Oh I am sure they just love me for that to!"

Zoe slammed her hand on my back, "You aren't bad for a boy."

I glared at her as she walked over to Artemis and they both waited for Thalia to join them. Thalia came over to me and hugged me whispering, "Thank you for giving Luke a chance. I will see you soon cousin, keep my brother safe!"

I nodded at her as we separated giving her my best smile. She walked over to Artemis and she disappeared with Zoe at her side. Hazel, Annabeth, and Luke approached me next. I shook Luke's hand, "Dude stay out of trouble, I think your little secret is safe with these two, but remember what I said. Your my people now Luke, don't screw up!"

Luke held out his hand and I grasped it firmly. He said, "I will see you tomorrow Percy and thank you!"

Annabeth said, "I guess my friends and I owe you one Percy, next time your in my neighborhood make sure you stop by and say more than hello!"

I blushed at her insinuation and thankfully Hazel pushed her out of the way embracing me in a hug. Annabeth walked over to Luke and smiled at him happily. I hardly noticed this though as I hugged my sister. I smiled at her when we separated, "Your my sister no matter what my blood may say Haze. I will miss you. IM me sometime and we can meet up. Shadow travel anywhere in the US to meet anytime just let me know! You still need to get to know Nico and Bianca to!"

Hazel smiled brightly at me, "I will see you tomorrow Percy!"

With that she walked over to Luke and Annabeth shadow traveling out of the room.

All that was left in the throne room now was Jason, Piper, and Reyna. I gave my best crooked grin to my friends. I said to Jason, "The purple looks good on you bro!"

Jason smiled wearing the Praetor cape and having the military stars and uniform now. He did look slick, and I admired my cousin for that. Jason grinned, "I don't know if I had got it without you!"

I waved that off, "Of course you would've your a son of Jupiter. I am just a son of Pluto, I will remind you I am not very well liked at Camp!"

Jason's eyes flashed, "That is going to change starting today. When they here about what you did at the black fortress dude, everyone is going to love you!"

I smiled at my cousins confidence, "I hope so bro!"

I looked at Reyna who was staring at my eyes, "Are you going to put your hood back on."

I grabbed her hand softly, "No more hiding!"

She smile beautifully at me and I said, "Lets go home guys, we have news to deliver!"

**(A/N) Bane of Olympus and God of Sex updates should be coming tomorrow night at the latest. This story has been my primary focus due to its popularity! Good job everyone on actually reaching 25 reviews, and if we do it again I will update tomorrow, other wise I will see everyone with Chapter 9 on Wendnesday!**

**For those who are complaining about the demands for reviews? Are you serious? I am not demanding reviews, I am just saying if you want me to update faster I would like to see some encouragement for it. Its not like I am saying review or no update, I am just saying review to see a faster update. TheseusLives and Anaklusmos, and Pluto's Daughter update every three days sometimes longer, I am asking for either 24 or 48 hours, seriously stop complaining and keep up the reviews so I can keep posting :)! Thanks -Spit**


	9. Vengeance

**Chapter 9**

The senate had gathered in Camp Jupiter. We all decided to refuse answering any kinds of questions until all were present. Gwen sat on the praetor stand while Jason, Piper, Reyna, and I stood in in front of the court. She motioned Jason forward, "Why are you wearing the Praetor colors centurion Jason?"

Jason stood proudly, "I am replacing Bobby Drake the son of Heracles as the male praetor of the twelfth legion."

One of the senate shouted, "That isn't for you to decide!"

A low growl entered the room and we all whirled around to see a large wolf stalking through the center of the room. I had never seen it before, but apparently everyone else had. This led me to believe this was the infamous Lupa I had heard so much about. Everyone bowed to her except the quest members and the praetor. Lups said, "Your right it was Olympus to decide!"

Gwen looked shocked, "Lady Lupa, Olympus has never chosen a praetor before. Why now?"

Lupa stood on all fours walking stretching the muscles of a clear powerful wolf. She said, "Never had a praetor betrayed Olympus before daughter of Mars!"

The whole room went dead silent. Lupa looked at Jason, "Congratulations on your promotion praetor Grace. I have waited a long time to see this moment! I still remember the day you came to me a young pup at the age of two, I knew from the moment I met you, one day you would be praetor."

Jason gave a deep bow to Lupa respectfully, "I am glad you could be here for the event my lady."

Lupa just gave a wolfish grin showing her mighty canines, but then she turned back to the gaping senate, "Bobby Drake, son of Heracles, was a traitor. He now prepares to host the Titan Lord Saturn, if not for young Percy Jackson here, this camp would have been in ruins today." She turned to face me, "As mother of Rome, son of Pluto I thank you!"

She then did something that made everyone's jaws drop, almost including my own, she bowed. I returned her bow in respect, "I could not have done it without my praetor my lady. He stood toe to toe with the Titan Krios while I fought Atlas, it was a joint effort. Of course the two of us would've been nothing without Reyna and Piper as well, they fought bravely in the name of Rome!"

Centurion Dakota from the fifth cohort stood up, "Wait a second, can we all back up and go over this whole story one more time. I think I just heard that you fought two very powerful Titans! Clearly we missed some excitement down here!"

Gwen nodded her head, "Yes, clearly... There is a lot of explaining to do from our quest members."

She beckoned Jason and I forward and we retold the story of how we razed the black throne. By the time we finished everyone stared at me in awe. We left out the part about me being a son of Neptune, but most people kept there eyes on my scars and such which brought sadness to me. Jason said at the end, "All of us are in debt to Percy. He single handedly toppled the black throne. Defeating two Titans and our praetor. Which is why I am raising him to Centurion of the first cohort, he has certainly deserved much more than that, but that is the best I can do!"

A standing ovation went up through the room. I held a confident pose and smile. Even the quest members clapped. Honestly I was so tired I don't know if I could've clapped. I could still feel the exhaustion from the battle that took place only hours ago.

When the clapping died down my friends gave me bright smiles. Jason then relayed what happened on Olympus leaving out a lot. He really just told them that Pluto and Vesta had been brought back to the council in light of recent events and the rising Titans.

At the end of the meeting Jason and I got standard new tattoos. Piper was giving me mine and when she asked me to roll up my sleeves I grimaced. She looked at me hesitantly, but I did roll up my sleeve as she asked. Several people gasped except Reyna who just gave me a sad look. She has seen my arms before of course during the summer, and I had no scars on my legs and down so I didn't mind wearing khaki shorts or something like that. Piper looked like she might cry, but she visibly steeled her nerves and pressed down the branding device on one of my newest scars. I didn't waver at the pain as it was minor. Gwen gave Jason his tattoo and he only grimaced at the pain taking it like a man. When it was over Jason and I did our hand shake and many people stared at us in awe. I guess it wasn't to often that a son of Pluto and a son of Jupiter got a long as well as Jason and I did.

The senate was dismissed and the legion went about its day like nothing had happened. The senate and centurions went to tell the people of the new praetor and the stories of the day. Jason, Gwen, Piper, Reyna, and I all remained in the senate room for an extra minute or two to discuss what was going to happen with the legion.

Gwen was the first to speak, "I would like a word with Centurion Perseus a lone for a few minutes. Everyone else is dismissed."

Everyone gave her a funny look, but no one dared question a praetor's wishes. Everyone filed out of the room until it was just Gwen and I. For the first time I think I actually looked at her, she was attractive for a daughter of Mars. She had the dark brown hair and the warriors body build, she clearly had muscle to her, and she just had the look that said she would kick your ass all over the place. She motioned for me to sit down in a near by chair and she pulled one up to face in front of me. She looked at me in the eyes then smiled, "Its nice to not have to talk to a hooded figure. Nice to put a face to the skill Perseus Jackson!"

I returned her smile lightly, "Please praetor just Percy."

Her smile widened at that, "Percy, there is something I would like to ask you. Its a legitimate question and I would like you to answer it honestly."

She looked at me as if asking for my approval. I looked at her questioningly, "Praetor, you know you could ask me anything and I would answer for that is my duty to you."

Her smile turned to a small frown, "This is a personal question Percy, please lets not pull title or rank in this conversation."

I nodded giving her a real smile, "Sure Gwen. Please ask anything you want."

"Are you and Reyna together?"

I almost fell out of my chair at this question. She laughed at my clear befuddled facial feature, "Is this a sore subject, or were you just that surprised by my question?"

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "Gee, um, she's my best friend like I told you, I guess its kind of difficult."

I knew I was blushing the color of a fire hydrant and she continued to laugh at my shyness, "You know its cute to see such a powerful guy blush. Shows that he has a soft side."

I coughed a bit, "I am sorry Gwen, what are these questions related to?"

She just smiled twirling her brown hair, "Well as centurion of the first cohort you and I will be working together a lot. Centurions and Praetors often cross paths in the line of duty. Generally it is praetor to praetor, but Jason Grace had his heart stolen a long time ago whether he realizes it or not!"

I was trying to latch on to her subject to get it away from the one I think she was going towards, "I am glad I am not the only one that sees it! I have done what I can to help their relationship, because I do want what's best for my cousin!"

"What about what's best for you?" Now Gwen had finally began to blush at her own question.

I now realized that I was definitely being hit on. Its really awkward to because I have zero experience at this. I scratched my head again nervously, "What's best for me has never really mattered. I have a prophesy lingering over my head that says I will die at the age of sixteen. That gives me a little over two years left."

Gwen stood up and hastily walked over towards me, "Don't you want to live every second of your life to the fullest then?"

I stood up as well and turned away. I wished I could just shadow travel away because I honestly wasn't sure what to do. I don't know if I like Reyna that way or not, but I knew I owed it to the both of us to at least find out. And if we do get together I don't want to regret kissing Gwen, which is her clear purpose.

I backed away sheepishly, "I am sorry Gwen. I have to much riding on me to be distracted at this point. My life has never been easy, its not about to get any easier. I now have to train Reyna, myself, Jason, and the first cohort. Jason especially I know I will need him in the battle for Olympus. He is the only one who can stand by my side and fight Titans. He is the only demigod in this world who I would trust to do so."

Gwen looked at me sadly, but stepped close to me and pecked me on the cheek, "Your bravery is admiral Percy. I wish you happiness, even if it isn't with me. You are a good person I can read that much out of you. When that final battle comes, I will be there fighting by you and your friends. I promise you that much."

I still blushed liked crazy though when she kissed me, but thankfully she just walked away smiling at how shy I was. I cursed at myself. I can fight Titans, but I can't talk to a pretty girl. Why can't this be easier, why can't I just tell Reyna how I feel. I think she feels the same way. Maybe. And if she doesn't then maybe Gwen and I will have something there. What if I am wrong though? I don't want to make our friendship awkward because I struck out swinging!

I contemplated this as I walked all the way to the first cohort barracks. In the lounge area was all twenty members of the cohort. In the center of the room though was Jason, Reyna, and Piper. When I walked in many people started clapping and hooting. I was pounded on the back by many people and they pushed me towards the front. When I got there my friends were all smiling at me. I grinned, "I am guessing you guys already told them about the black fortress."

Jason shook his head, "Yeah we just told them about how you took down the black throne!"

I shot back, "You fought Krios!"

"You fought Atlas and Bobby Drake!"

"I couldn't of done it without you man!"

"You took down the whole freaking place with an earthquake that Kronos himself probably felt!"

I have nothing to say to that one! I just shrugged, "Okay you got me there!"

Everyone laughed at that and Jason patted me on the back, saying loudly, "Your new Centurion will serve the Roman legacy well."

A small chant of my name went up through the room and I have to say I gave a smile that was 100% genuine and all my friends smiled just as brightly as I did. When the chanting died down I said, "Well I don't know about you guys, but today I held up the sky! I am going to take a very nice power nap, I will see you guys in the morning!"

I looked at Reyna and Jason saying a little softer as everyone dispersed, "I will see you guys at 5:00AM, Jason if your still game to train I would love to have you down there with us!"

Jason nodded, "I have lots of work to if I am going to have to fight Krios again, or worse Hyperion!"

I shuttered at the thought. Hyperion may not have been the most powerful combat fighter, but he had some of the best control over his element and that could be a really ugly fight one day. I nodded though, "I will see you guys early in the morning then! We won't work to hard we do have a party to attend to tomorrow!"

They nodded and I walked into the boys barrack on the right. I walked over to my bed and as soon as my face hit the pillow I entered the lands of Morpheus!

_Dream Sequence/Flashback_

"The gods are going to rain our parade today Rey, you want to go back?"

Reyna and I were on top of the Lincoln Memorial in Washington DC. It was one of our favorite views and we came here often, but tonight we brought some light music that we could listen to, just to change things up a bit. The clouds were rumbling in and I could feel storm clouds above us prepared to unleash a good size rain storm.

She shook her head, "I knew it was going to rain Percy, I read the forecast! If you did to you would've known! But no I have better ideas!"

I gave her a strange look, but she didn't say anything for a while as the storm took its flight above us. We just enjoyed watching over the city until the first few rain drops came. I sighed, "Why do I feel like you planned this?"

She grinned and flipped her Ipod to what I knew her favorite song was. She then stood up and offered her hand to me, "May I have this dance son of Pluto?"

I grinned, "Of course my lady. I did once say I was at your service!"

She gave me a wicked grin, "Oh you are so going to regret saying that!"

I just smiled at my friend who looked so happy, "I look forward to it!"

The song played and my hand was on her hip and the other was in her hand. Then I heard her singing a long a bit, "and I thought I loved you then. Now your my whole life, now your my whole world, I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl. Like the river meets the sea, stronger than its ever been, we've come so far since that day, and I thought I loved you then!"

I tried to keep my blush down as I really thought about the lyrics to the song. We danced slowly on the top of the roof top of the memorial. I was going to miss moments like this, we had been doing this kind of stuff for the past ten months. All over the country and we were happy. I always thought one of these days she was going to kiss me, even though I knew it should be me kissing her I just couldn't find the nerve to do it. I like her, I am pretty sure. I guess I just don't really know what these feelings are. Mercury jokes that his little buddy is falling in love, was he right? Was he joking? I don't really know.

Instead of dwelling on the thoughts of the future I just focused on what was happening right now. I looked into Reyna's beautiful black eyes that shined brightly with happiness. The rain was soaking us and the song was beginning to come to an end.

We both sang at the same time never wavering to change the direction of our eyes, "And I thought I loved you then."

The song ended and she just smiled kissing me on the cheek, "Alright My dark prince shall we go home for the night?"

I just smiled happily at her as a blush hit my cheeks, "Of course my lady!"

_End of Dream Sequence_

I awoke with a gentle stretch. I looked around and immediately knew by the darkness of the night it was about 4:45. I was up a bit early, but that's okay. I will go down to the beech and recharge a little better. I stood up tiredly from my bed and stretched once again. I was really achy, but hell I was alive so I am certainly not going to complain! I trekked my way down to the beech and sat down in the sand, I felt the waves come to my toes as the beech was a little more wild then usual today.

I relaxed peacefully as I felt the power surge through me with the water so close. Thoughts soared through my mind. I feel like my dream was trying to tell me a deeper message. Is it because of what Gwen tried to do? Or was it because it was really time to confess my feelings to Reyna.

Suddenly I was broken from my thoughts from an unforgettable voice, "I am glad you still show signs of the sea."

My eyes shot open and I drew both weapons out of my pockets holding them in an aggressive fighting position. Before I turned around and I said, "You are a brave man to come here today Neptune!"

My birth father scowled. His beard seemed freshly grown like it had over night. Then I remembered I am no longer speaking to the Greek version of my father, this is my real father, the Roman Version. Neptune said evenly, "Relax Perseus, I just want to talk."

I concentrated on the ground and skeleton warriors shouted as they were raised from the ground. I shot back, "Well I want to fight, and guess who is going to get what they want here."

I reached out for the sea with one hand, and the other reached for the shadows as the sun was now casting many. Neptune drew his trident barking, "Enough of this Perseus. I order to to step down!"

I laughed manically, "That's rich you think I am taking an order from you?"

Neptune growled, "You may not think of me as your father, but I am still an Olympian boy!"

I shot back, "Keep talking and you will be a former Olympian. You are either going to have to kill me or leave, take your pick!"

Neptune said evenly, "I am not as cowardly as my Greek form, if you make a move against me I will act swiftly and harshly."

I smiled widely, "Then let me show you the man that Pluto made me into!"

I stabbed riptide in the ground and I tilted my head back as I screamed in pain as I felt my gut churn, I let out a powerful earthquake. The waves slammed the shore line hitting Neptune ineffectively in the face. A hurricane entered the horizon and the storms rolled in fast, between Neptune and I. I pointed the Ultor forward in a attacking motion sending the shadows of the morning sky straight at Neptune. He skillfully and quickly deflected and struck through them all with his trident though. He then fired a beam of power straight at me and I luckily dodged right under it!

I heard a scream, "PERCY!"

I knew it was Reyna. Jason wasn't far behind her and he was trying to stop her from getting to close. I shouted, "Keep her back Jason!"

He nodded reluctantly. I looked at Neptune, "I have waited my whole life for this Neptune. You killed my mother, and now I am going to send you to Tartarus for what you did!"

Neptune glared shouting, "You killed your mother when you were unable to defend her."

My heart dropped. The world seemed to stop. The water smoothed out, just like before a storm. The mini hurricane dissipate. My shadows flickered, threatening to return home to the underworld. I had never expected to here my father say that to me. Then rage consumed me. My body pulsed dark black energy I could feel it rolling off of me. I screamed and surged forward at Neptune. I swung at lightning speed towards his head, then feinted the strike and went for a cut in the calf but he deflected both and knocked me in the chest with the but of his trident. I stumbled backwards a few feet and Neptune darted forward towards me. I barely had time to raise my sword and defend myself. The power of his strikes made Atlas' look like a third class panzy. This was a whole new level of warfare. We were on Neptune's turf the sea fed him power. I was dead and I knew it. But that wouldn't stop me, not now!

I went for an impaling strike at Neptune's abdomen with riptide while Ultor went for a throat slice. Somehow he managed to catch both my weapons in the tridents prongs and ripped them violently out of my hands. I looked at my father wide eyed as I was now weaponless. I drew my bow from my pocket and began to fire them at him rapidly, but he deflected them by twirling his trident. I couldn't fire fast enough. Most of the legion had gathered at this point watching me fight hopelessly. Neptune got closer and tried to impale me, but I spun around and blocked the strike with my actual bow. Before he could react I drew a knife on my belt and stabbed him in the shoulder with it. Ichor came gushing out and he roared kicking me in chest sending me several feet back. I was pretty sure my ribs were broken. Neptune growled as he walked over to me and finish me off. I reached for my back pocket and found my throwing cards hurling them at Neptune, they just seemed to bounce off and explode though. No effect was happening. He kept coming towards me, and I was throwing everything I had at him. Shadow after shadow, but now he was just in a dramatic walk of power towards me. Reyna was screaming and now Jason was trying to get to me. He jumped in front of me intercepting the strike coming towards me, Jason said, "Please Lord Neptune, he is just angry! Forgive his insolence!"

I glared at Jason and I hopped to my feet pulling out more throwing knives, "Step aside son of Jupiter. I appreciate you for giving me a chance to stand, but get out of the way!"

Jason glared harshly at me, "I am still your praetor Percy. You are under my orders still!"

Neptune started to glow a sea green aura, "This is a family matter Jason Grace, step aside, before I send this camp to the bottom of the sea."

Lightning flashed across the sky and I took Jason's side riptide and ultor back in my hand, "That sounded like a threat Lord Neptune. As a Roman, I am to take that as seriously as possible and reply with possible violence if I feel it necessary! I warn you Percy and I took on two Titans, one God, you don't truly stand a chance!"

Shadows began to surround us and lightning continue to flash across the sky. Neptune looked a little nervous and I saw a large wave coming in the distance. I immediately stretched my senses to slow it down and Jason brought lightning to his sword and fired it at Neptune. He caught it with his trident and swept out Jason's legs and then went to impale me. It was so fast I didn't even have time to block it! I prepared to see Thanatos as I felt the trident graze my skin.

A bright light appeared and I heard metals clash. Suddenly I felt the shadows take a over powered strike in a singular direction. I then heard a roar, "Touch my son Neptune and you will wish you were still in our father's stomach!"

Neptune roared, "He is my son Pluto! He has now committed treason against my house, step aside!"

Pluto said smugly, "You couldn't defeat me when we were young Godlings don't think you can now either little brother!"

Neptune roared, but suddenly another bright golden light entered and a thunderbolt shook the battlefield. Jupiter stood looking down right furious, "Did you attack my son Neptune?"

Neptune shot back, "Yes I did! He was arrogant and not bowing down to the authority of Olympus!"

Jupiter shot back, "He was defending one of his legionnaire which is his duty to Rome! Did you provoke an attack out of the son of Pluto?

Neptune barked, "I didn't and if I did it wouldn't matter for he is my son and belongs to my house!"

Jupiter argued, "Pluto rightfully adopted him after what you had done brother. You no longer have any business talking to this child. Now please dismiss yourself from this scene you have created. The child clearly wants nothing to do with you."

Neptune glared at his brothers, "You take the side of a demigod over your own brother?"

Pluto spat, "You saw the child's memories, can you blame him for hating you?"

Neptune's eyes softened and looked at me. He saw the anger and hurt imbedded in my eyes, "I am sorry Perseus for everything. The next time we cross weapons though, I will not take mercy."

He then dissolved with the sea disappearing from site. I bowed, "Thank you Lord Jupiter, I think my father and yourself just saved my life. Not more than Jason though, he gave me an opportunity to stand up."

Jupiter nodded, "My brother deserves to be denied. We all know the ancient laws and what you went through. I would've given a Titan your punishments my boy. I will see you tonight on Olympus."

With that Jupiter gave me a respectful nod to his son and the legion who bowed before him, "At ease demigods, the situation has been resolved."

Jupiter then disappeared with a bolt of lightning. Pluto then gave me a smile, "Not bad son, you managed to actually stab my brother with a knife, you are getting stronger. What did he say that sent you over the edge?"

I relayed the story to Pluto and he looked disgusted, "I am sorry son. We will talk more in the Underworld tonight, you are coming home tonight, just for the night. Reyna and yourself, I must inform your patrons of what happened here, they will be displeased to say the least."

I gave my father a hug and he disappeared. By that time most of the legion had returned to bed. Some stuck around to speak with me though. Reyna ran over to me and slammed me in a hug, "I am so sorry Percy. I should've been there with you. I could've talked you down."

I shook it off, "Don't worry about it Rey, it gave me great pleasure shoving that knife through his shoulder!"

She then stepped back and slapped me, I looked at her confused as I clenched my jaw in pain, "That was for having Jason hold me back! He could've killed you!"

I shrugged, "I told you I would kill him one of these days I am clearly not ready though yet."

I said the last part with disappointment, but Reyna put her hand on my cheek, before walking towards the beech, clearly saying we weren't done with this conversation. Jason approached me, "Are you alright man?"

I nodded my head, "I am good dude, thanks for saving me out there! It meant a lot!"

Jason grinned, "We are each others people right, we got to look out for each other!"

I smiled at my cousin who like a brother to me, "lets get to training I am already done with this day!"

Jason just shook his head and I ignored the looks of the rest of the people who watched us all walk down to the beech. This was going to be one interesting night on Olympus!

**(A/N) An hour late on my usual update time but here we go! We are getting a good number a reviews so thank you so much for the support! If anyone has any suggestions or problems please leave it in your review! If we get to 25 again I will post chapter 10 tomorrow :)!**


	10. Party on Olympus

**Chapter 10**

I sat in my underworld bedroom impatiently waiting on my cousin, "Jason you ready bro?"

My cousin was looking a little uncomfortable in his black tuxedo. We had the whole git up to, dark black shoes, dark black bow tie, dark black pants, dark black suit, and then just a white collared shirt underneath. I think Apollo said something about it representing the destruction of the black throne.

I looked into the mirror and I matched my cousin perfectly. Jason frowned at me, "We look ridiculous as twinkies dude."

I chuckled at my friends dismay, "We look bad ass, the ladies are going to be tripping over us! Were the heroes of Olympus at this party man, chin up this is going to be fun...Or interesting at the least!"

Jason turned around and looked at me, "Your not going to start round two of your boxing match with Neptune are you?"

I frowned at the thought of getting embarrassed in front of all of Olympus, "Yeah...No. I clearly need a bit more training before I go messing with him again. Now if he eggs me on, I give you permission right now to knock me out!"

Jason grinned at the thought, "I will keep that in mind..." He looked into the mirror and straightened his bow tie, "You know you were right Percy."

I raised an eyebrow at this and he dramatically turned around putting on some nice dark black ray-ban's, "We do look bad ass!"

I grinned at my cousin and put on my matching dark sun glasses. I then threw my arm around him, "Lets go pick up the girls, they should be ready by now!"

With that I shadow traveled us to the living room that Reyna and I generally share when we are here. Jason looked a little woozy, "Come on man, it wasn't that far we could've just walked here!"

I gave my cousin an evil grin, "But then I would miss the chance to see you look so green!"

Jason just glared at me and he sparked with electricity preparing to fry me, when we heard two people clear their voices. We whirled around to see Piper and Reyna both in identical black dresses. Whoever picked out these dresses, seriously high five! The dresses were both midnight black and short enough to not leave a whole lot to the imagination. They both had strapped dresses and it revealed probably a little to much on the top. I knew immediately that Apollo must've had his hand in picking these dresses. My first thought was to send him a thank you prayer, but the first time I see a God checking out Reyna I am going to be sending him a good old smack up side the head!

I gave Reyna my best smile, "You look gorgeous Rey!"

Jason then quirked, "You to Pipes, beautiful!"

Piper smiled brightly as did Reyna. Piper said, "You two both clean up very nicely. I am surprised, the tuxedos look pretty nice!"

Reyna then chimed in, "The sun glasses make you two look like some kind of CIA agents or something though!"

Jason and I read each other's minds as we went back to back and both made guns with a hand. I said, "The names Jackson...Percy Jackson!"

My friends went into fits of laughter at my old 007 reference. I looked at Jason in surprise that he had actually seen the movie, but he gave me a mean defensive look, "What? The Mercury kids used to bring in movies all the time. Besides there is a movie theater in New Rome! We may not get a lot of chances to see the movies there as active duty members, but during the Christmas holiday we get about two weeks off. Christmas and New Years, after that back to work. We really still work 355 days a year because the cohorts switch around duties during the holiday, but at any given time no more than one cohort is working during the holidays!"

I looked at Jason in awe. I had never heard those rules before. If I had 10 days off I would be coming home with Reyna for the holiday. I asked, "Do people leave Camp for the holidays?"

Jason nodded, "One praetor has to stay behind yeah. But usually half the camp leaves to go see family if they have any. Other wise we all try and put stuff together for our friends. Weapons mostly, sometimes cool little gadgets depending on what kind of skills you got. I have never particularly left for the holidays, but yeah people do!"

I grinned, "Then you should come down to the underworld with Reyna and I. I could invite Thalia and we could all spend Christmas together. It would be fun!"

Jason smiled at the idea, "I'd really like that Perce! Sounds like a great idea, just check with your dad first I don't want to be on one end of his wrath."

I chuckled, "Don't let my dad scare you, he's a big softy!"

"Now son don't be giving away any of my secrets!"

This voice came from a different side of the room. We all turned to see my father in a classy black button down shirt and black dress pats. Looking at my mother though she did look beautiful and I gave her my best smile. I then bowed to my parents, "Of course father. I forgot how you are supposed to be the all powerful lord of the dead, scariest man on the council of gods! Tremble in fear my friends, for Lord Pluto is in the house!"

My father and Proserpina just chuckled at this as did Reyna. Jason looked nervous at the site of Pluto and my dad noticed. Pluto said, "Jason right? Son of Jupiter, you have earned my sons favor you have nothing to fear in this house. Not to mention I have heard you'll are taking turns saving each other's lives. You are under my protection my young friend. Do not fret, I hold no grudges against anymore of my brother's children. We have made our peace."

Jason gave our uncle a smile and a low bow, "Thank you my lord."

Pluto waved a hand, "None of that in my domain. Unless we are on Olympus formalities are useless to me!"

Jason nodded his head quickly in understanding. Pluto then clapped his hands together, "Now, let us all flash to Olympus!

_Line Break_

The party on Olympus was booming. The party consisted of mostly immortals, and even though I grew up with learning about most of these people, it was strange to see all of them gathered in one place. The party was Greek however so most of the gods were in that persona, however that didn't stop people like Nike or Fortuna from showing up.

Poseidon kept his distance from me the whole party. His wife Amphritie however did shoot me dirty looks the whole night. I ignored most of them though as I spent most of my time dancing with Reyna or my sisters.

The night was wounding down and Reyna and I were dancing to just about every song that came on. There were still lots of people at the party, but few were still dancing with the energy that Rey and I had. All though to our side Jason and Piper were dancing right a long with us. My little brother Nico found his courage and asked Annabeth to a dance which I don't know who it surprised more, me or Luke!

I had spent a lot of the night dancing with my sisters and talking with Nico. They were so excited for their initiation to start tomorrow. I got to know my brother and sister pretty well as the night went on just hearing them talk. Nico was very mature for his age, and quite the powerful demigod. He was now thirteen just like me, a long with Bianca. They are twins, but Nico always claims to be the oldest and to the twins that seems right. Bianca sounds like she is the better combat fighter and her archery skills seemed to be amazing, and Nico has better control over a blade and his element. The two of them I immediately recognized as a hell of a team.

The DJ who was Apollo announced that there would be five more songs played before they would close down shop for the night so all of us grabbed our partners and went back to the dance floor. Surprisingly not many other people did. It was mostly us, the demigods on the floor. Zeus and Hera never separated, but they seemed to be in some kind of permanent slow dance thing. The rest of us were with our partners. Most of the group had left for the night, it was actually just the four Romans left. Jason was with Piper and I was with Reyna. The next song that came on was one familiar to Reyna and I. It was the song we had danced to on the roof top that night on the Lincoln Memorial.

I immediately began to sing it quietly where only Reyna could hear it, "I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you. You had me mesmerized and three weeks later in the front porch light it took me 45 minutes to kiss goodnight, I hadn't told you then, but I thought I loved you then. And now your my whole life and now your my whole world. And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl. Like a river meets the sea, stronger than its ever been, we've come so far since that day, and I thought I loved you then."

We danced through the floor and I could tell most eyes were on us. Reyna said, "Do you ever think about what happens after the war Percy? What happens after the prophesy?"

I gave her a sad look, "Well Rey, I honestly don't know. I never thought I would live to see the end of the war. If I do then seeking retribution from my father will likely end me up Elysium. I guess I never thought about what happens if I live through it all."

I answered honestly, because I wasn't sure I knew where the question was coming from. I peered over Reyna's shoulder to see Jason whispering something in Piper's ears. Both of their cheeks were scarlet red, and I was amused by my cousins obvious success of securing Piper's heart. I looked back at Reyna, "Why do you ask Rey?"

She just sighed deeply, "No reason Percy...This song always brings back good memories doesn't it!"

I gave her a low smile that brought one to her face as well, "Yes it does. Its kind of like our song you know?"

She just smiled back at me nodding. When the song came to an end I heard wolf whistles and I looked back over Reyna's shoulder to see Jason and Piper kissing. I grinned at my cousin and Reyna raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess Jason and Piper?"

I grinned nodding. She sighed again, and she looked at the new happy couple in what I thought was maybe jealousy? Did she like Jason? Suddenly a voice came from behind Reyna and I, "Hello Reyna."

We both whirled back around to see a tall woman standing in front of us. She was an elegant older lady, she was muscular and she had a aura around her that made me cringe. I then saw her eyes and that's how I knew this was Reyna's mom. Reyna bowed, "Hey mom."

Bellona looked at me, "So Perseus Jackson, it seems I am in a great debt to you."

I shook my head, "It is I who owes a debt to you my lady. You gave me a friend that I never had, whether you meant to or not. Reyna and I have built a strong bond thanks to your decisions. You blessed me with the ability to have someone to fight for in my life, and I can never thank you enough for that."

Bellona smiled at the two of us sadly, "I am sorry it had to be this way though. Reyna fate has been defied by Perseus Jackson here. You were supposed to be reunited with your sister by now, but it has been pushed back a bit. You will cross paths once again soon though. To soon I am afraid. Perseus, I am entrusting the safety of my daughter in your hands. Can I trust you?"

I nodded and bowed, "I would protect her with my life my lady."

Bellona just continued smiling, "Good, I will continue to watch over the two of you. I am afraid I cannot talk much more, I fear I may have already said something I should not have. Reyna, stick with the house of Pluto they will serve you well. Loyal to a fault much like the house of Neptune, watch your step though, they are not as forgiving...And Reyna please don't forget I love you and your sister very much. I am trying my best to get you two reunited once again!"

Bellona then stepped forward and hugged Reyna tightly. We were both shocked. But as fast as it happened it was over. Bellona then gave us one last happy look and then flashed out of the room.

Reyna felt off for the last few songs, but we still slow danced right through them. Piper and Jason had disappeared moments ago, and now it was just my parents, Reyna and I left on the dance floor. Her head rested on my shoulder as the final song finished. Apollo cleared his voice at the end, "Thats it friends and family! Everyone be safe, and I will see everyone at the winter solstice. One last shout out also to my little cousin Percy, a hero of Olympus!"

Some final cheers went up and some girls in the audience stared at me like I was some kind of piece of meat. I hardly noticed this though, as I noticed Reyna looked sad. I put a hand on her chin and made her meet my eyes, "Lets talk about this somewhere more private."

Before anything else could be said I willed the shadows to take us to our personal favorite spot. Imperial point. When we got there Reyna let go of me and leaned against the fence glancing over the Grand Canyon. She had a very distant look in her eyes, and I was worried about her. I said, "Rey whats wrong?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, so I looked out over the great valley. It was a breath taking site, and my favorite. When I looked back at Reyna she had tears in her eyes. I held my hand under her chin again, "Rey you can tell me if something is bothering you, you know that right?"

She moved my hand gently away and I felt my heart be slapped. I tried not to show it as she looked away from me. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Rey, I can't help if you don't tell me whats wrong? Was it something I did?"

She snorted, "Its what you haven't done Percy. But that's not what has me over the edge tonight. You fought Neptune today, without a care in your mind whether you won or lost. You just charged head forward into a impossible battle. I heard him Percy, he wasn't even there to fight he just wanted to talk."

I went a little on the defensive side, "I am sorry for wanting to get some vengeance. That man killed my mother Reyna. I am sorry for risking my life to Avenge her."

Reyna now had more tears in her eyes, "You aren't an Avenger Percy. Your supposed to be good, kind, powerful, forgiving, just like you are to me!"

It broke my heart to see her this way, and I wasn't really sure what to do, "Rey you have never done anything that really needed forgiving. I don't generally hold grudges, but you can't understand, what happened to me as a child was all because Neptune didn't have the decency to send me to camp. Jupiter did for Jason!"

She then rose her voice I little, "I could maybe understand a little better, if you didn't keep secrets!"

I kept my voice even, "I don't want people to know!"

Her voice rose a little higher, "So what you don't trust me?"

I looked at her sadly, "With my life."

She seemed taken a back by my response and looked back out over the canyons. I sighed"You want to clean air then fine!"

I took off my jacket and start unbuttoning my shirt. She blushed a bit, "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer as I took off my shirt. She then eyed my bare chest with wide eyes. Tears shot straight to her eyes as she saw how cut up it was. I then turned away from not able to look in her eyes any longer. She gasped again and I groaned. My back was actually the worst, "You might wonder why the gods pity me and have favored me. That is because all these scars have pained me greatly. Every single one of them comes with a disturbing memory that haunts my very sleep. You think you have problems, I can't even go through a night of sleep without seeing that monster in my dreams!"

Reyna looked at me with tears fully in her eyes, "Percy, I am sorry, I didn't know."

I waved her off, "I should've showed you a long time ago. I am sorry, I have always just asked you to understand, but I should've just showed you."

There was a long silence between us as I glared out across the sky. She then asked, "Do they still hurt?"

My eyes never changed direction, "Every day...Every night...Every fight...Every ounce of pain I feel is a punishment for not being able to stop the man who did this to my mother and I."

Reyna laced her arm around mine sadly, "I am sorry it all happened to you, but it ultimately brought us together Percy. The day you saved my life from the Chimera was one of the best days of my life. You gave me a new home and a family. You gave me something to look forward to and a shoulder I could cry on. You gave me everything Percy, and you have never asked for anything in return. I know its not my place to ask for anything more, but I am going to...This retribution you seek from your father it has to stop."

I turned and looked at her in surprise. I felt like my heart was just snapped. I thought after showing her the rest of my scars she would understand, but now she stands more valiant to the point? I felt a pain in my chest, and I felt tears sting my eyes. She then turned me towards her and pulled me in for a hug. It was a little strange since I had no shirt on, but I was in to much of a shell shock to care. I couldn't even find words. Reyna said without letting go, "Please Percy. Let it go. I am not asking you to forgive him, I am just asking you to let it go. Your mom wouldn't want you to seek this kind of pay back against your father. I don't want to lose you Percy, please."

I pushed her out of our hug a little bit, "I am sorry Rey, I have done to much to see my father put down one day. I can't give up now!"

Reyna turned away without looking at me. I heard her sniffle and I knew more tears were coming, "Please Percy. Do it for Jason, he looks up to you like an older brother. Do it for Nico, Bianca, and Hazel, you are their role model. Do it for Piper, Gwen, Thalia, Luke, Do it for your friends Percy. Do it for your father Pluto, he would be crushed if he lost you. Do it for me Percy, if not for any of those others do it for me. Because I would be lost without you."

I picked up my button up shirt and put it back on slowly thinking on my choices. I know shes right. I just don't want her to be. My father doesn't deserve to be let off scotch free on this. But I don't want to hurt any of my family. I gripped the rails hard and I said, "Okay. I won't go seeking out retribution anymore. But Reyna if he comes to me, I am going to do what I have to do. But I swear it to you on my life, that I won't go looking for it."

Reyna came back towards the rails where we over looked the 9,000 foot drop. I knew she was smiling now. She laced her arm back around mine and yawned, "Thank you Percy. Lets go home."

I nodded and kissed her on top of the head. I grabbed my tux jacket and gave one last look to the view. Reyna said, "Its so beautiful and peaceful out here!"

In my mind all I could think was not as beautiful as you. Now if I only I could find the spine to tell her that out loud!

**(A/N) First I have a quick apology to make. Last night around 7:25 central standard time a 25th reviewer chimed in! So to make up for not posting yesterday, regardless of how many reviews we get this chapter I will be posting tomorrow! But still please tell me how I did, the Percy and Reyna relationship is building, and we met Bellona, tell me what you guys thought! See you tomorrow, with a major twist in the story line!**


	11. Christmas in the Underworld

**Chapter 11**

The past few weeks had been awesome. Actually most of the month of December has been awesome. Okay if you can exclude the first few days where I razed the black fortress and almost got killed by Neptune this month has been great! It only took Nico and Bianca about a week to make it down to the legion and they did it through the snow like a couple of old time warriors! Nico fought his way into the first cohort where I then put my little brother in his place, and Bianca made it down to the prefect of the first cohort and lost to Reyna so it worked out well that both of my siblings were in my cohort! All children of the three really belong there anyways, but most people were just scared shitless in the fights against Nico, he used the shadows to reveal some of their fears and it was pretty freaky. But when he fought me, he knew he would have to go blade to blade with me, and it didn't work out to well for him!

As the month went on though I grew fond of my cohort and its members. We all had a great time during the war games and the fun activities leading up to the break for the holiday. Everyone was in good spirits by the time half the legion was dismissed to return home to some of their families. It had worked out perfectly this year, my father agreed to host my friends for the holiday and gave everyone a place to stay. Among them of course 4 of his kids and Reyna who was kind of like his daughter anyways, so really that only brought Jason, Piper, and Thalia in the picture.

Piper and Jason were a legit couple now and the two were pretty inseparable. It gave Thalia a great chance to tease her little brother to no end, and I always of course I helped her out! She was cocky and a to arrogant for my liking, but hey its Jason's family so I didn't mind having her around. But gods forbid if I had to live or share a camp with her for the whole year. We would probably destroy mountains and drain rivers!

My siblings and I had bonded well over the holidays, and I taught them all loads of neat tricks. The only one I regret showing Nico how to do was creating a tunnel straight to the underworld, he looked a little to giddy when I showed him that one! Other than that though my siblings and I were having the time of our lives together. It was great.

Reyna and I...Well Reyna and I have become much more complicated. I was now pretty much sure I had romantic feelings towards her and I had no idea how to tell her. I had seen no signs that she thinks of me the same way and its not worth my strong friendship to her to ruin it with my own stupidity. Of course I hadn't shared these thoughts with anyone, because I didn't want it to come out. But now I am always self conscious around her. I feel more protective of her now, and when the guys at camp flirt with her I have to steel myself over so I don't kill them in their sleep. Our friendship mentally had grown closer since she talked me out of my bounty on Neptune, we were once inseparable as it was, and now she rarely leaves my side for anything. Most would think we get tired of each other, but we don't. It is almost like she completes me these days, and without her I am missing part of me.

Little did I know though that things could change so fast.

It was Christmas eve and I was out shopping for Reyna's gift. I always tried to get all the family one nice thing this time a year. The underworld paid handsomely for bringing back souls so everyone always got a nice a little something. I used to hate Christmas, it was always sad when my mom felt horrible for not being able to get me anything nice. I always told her it was a gift just for us to be together, but it never made her feel any better about it. Then there was always Gabe who was always in particular bad mood around Christmas time, though we had no idea why.

Last Christmas though was great though. The gods don't celebrate it, but I always got my dad something and he always got me something just because everyone was in the spirits. Last year was so great though because Reyna was here and we thought it would be nice just to have a big deal Christmas. She had never had one and neither had I so it was really nice. Last year I got her a black charm bracelet and a few charms. Then for the holidays I had gotten a new charm for her as the year went on. Now that she has a few, I am looking to get her something new.

This year Reyna and I had gone shopping for everyone together and we just quietly decided we would go shopping for each other on Christmas eve. It was awesome, we had a great time picking out things for some of our friends and my siblings. Of course most of the stuff we were buying were stocking stuffers, and little stuff. Our real gifts were hand crafted or forged in the underworld!

The decision to go shopping for each other on our own had gone particularly well because there is a jeweler I met a few years ago in Eastern Texas, Wichita Falls to be exact, I saved him from Medusa she was wandering south looking for a son of Poseidon, and the poor guy ran into her. It was just lucky that I saved him. I was just in the neighborhood looking for Bonnie (as in Bonnie and Clyde), he was heading back to Dallas where he was born, damn that spirit was a wild one to. The jeweler was very grateful though, he was a son of Hermes and said if I was ever looking for jewelry when I got older he hoped he would be the first to be called. I remembered the guy as I was thinking where I was going to go get Reyna's gift. So I set out to Wichita Falls.

The shop wasn't exactly hard to find, I gave the locals his name and everyone seemed to know him. Word on the streets was he was the most rich and powerful guy around. Chris Land was the name, and making profits and deals was his game.

I walked through the door of the shop and I saw a younger gentlemen behind the counter. He didn't even raise an eyebrow when I came in he just stared at his magazine clearly unhappy about being at work on Christmas eve. I said, "I am looking for a necklace for a very special lady friend of mind, care to help me out?"

Chris just waved his hand, "Sorry kid this is a high end jewelry chain, Walmart is just a couple blocks away!"

I grinned, "Is that how you pissed off Medusa with your rude humor?"

Chris abruptly looked up, "Well look what the shadows dragged in! Perseus Jackson, my brother come give this old man a hug!"

I grinned. Chris and I had really connected a few years ago when he found out I was so close to his dad and I actually introduced the two. Chris was one of the few Greek demigods that actually grew old and became something. He puts off a pretty powerful scent so I was surprised that he wasn't bothered more regularly by monsters.

I brought Chris in for a hug, "Looking old man, is everything alright with the fam?"

Chris smiled, "Everything is great actually. You know it sucks working Christmas eve, but there is always a few last minute shoppers, I have done good business this time a year! So whats this I hear about a special lady friend of yours?"

I gave a weak smile, "Really special friend of mine, I planned on telling her how I feel tomorrow. We have been friends for a little over a year now and we were brought together in similar ways you and I were. But she has lived with me for the past year and we have really grown close. I figured when was a better time to tell her I really feel, but on a special holiday."

Chris beamed, "Then you came to the right place my friend. I have several beautiful necklaces that I can practically just give to you!"

I gave him a weak punch on the arm, "I didn't come her to bum you man, I will take a small discount, but I am all for helping you out! My father is the God of riches and he is generous when I do jobs for him in the underworld! They may be tough, but I make some good money!"

Chris' smile never wavered as he motioned me to follow him. We walked over to case of necklaces and looked at three particular ones. Chris held two behind his back while he held one in front of me. It was simple sterling silver heart necklace. It was pretty, but I was looking for something a little more special. The next one he pulled out was made of Imperial Gold, it was the same concept of the design just a simple heart necklace. I shook my head and he pulled out another, it was a pretty bronze key, it was nice, but not what I was looking for. I shook my head again. He brought out several more necklaces and nothing was fitting what I was looking for.

Chris frowned, "That's all I got man sorry. Maybe something else?"

I shook my head, "I appreciate it man, but I will go back to the drawing board on gifts! Thanks again!"

I began to walk out sadly, before Chris called after me, "Wait! I have one last one that came in a few days ago. I think this one will fit your fancy."

He walked to the back of the shop leaving me to eye the necklace's on the counter with sadness. I didn't want to fall short of my own expectations, but I don't think any of these are going to do. Suddenly Chris came out with a small black box. He held it smiling, "A woman of great power came in here the other day and just left this with me. She said someone would come for it, and when the time came I would know exactly who it was. I think she was talking about you for some reason Percy."

Chris flipped the box open and a beautiful silver necklace was there. It had a heart at the end of the chain, but that wasn't what caught my eye, it was the words on each side of the heart. On one side it said, "Semper" and on the other side it said, "Aeternum" I muttered, "Forever and always."

Chris just smiled, "This isn't just any kind of silver either here Perce, this is Olympian silver. The most rare as far as precious metals go, it is where the idea of adamantine came from. Its indestructible and very powerful. The person who left this with me, was either a God or direct descendant. I believe she wanted you to find this necklace."

I pondered on who it could've been. Proserpina? Ceres? Bellona? Bellona sure did seem the most likely, but why wouldn't she just give it to me? Why would she run the risk of me thinking of someone else. I just grinned, "How much?"

Chris gave me a small smile, "Just keep it. I didn't have to pay her for the necklace, so it wouldn't be right if I charged you!"

I grinned and reached for my back pocket and pulled out some golden drachmas, "Get your family something nice man, thank you for your help!"

Chris pulled me in for one last hug, "Merry Christmas Perce, its only because of you I am able to spend it with family. So thank you. If you are ever in the neighborhood with that girl stop by sometime I will treat the two of you to lunch!"

I beamed at my friend, "I'd like that man. You take care of yourself, I am only an iris message away if you ever need me!"

He patted me on the back and I walked into the shadows of the store going back home. Reyna would love it!

_Line break_

We all sat around a large Christmas tree in my living room. My father was going to join us after we all shared gifts with each other. It was our belief that Jupiter would also be stopping by at some point just to say hello and maybe drop off a few gifts to Jason and Thalia. We may be breaking a few ancient laws, but we weren't going to let that stop any of us. Not this year.

Reyna and I sat on the couch, while Piper and Jason sat on a love seat. Nico, Bianca, Thalia, and Hazel all shared the biggest couch, and we were in a formation around the tree. Lots of gifts were under there and we knew this could take some time.

I got my siblings a identical frame with a picture of all of us at the party on Olympus, and I got each of them a set of stygian iron throwing knives. They were enchanted and would always keep coming back kind of like Riptide. The knives were gifts from both Reyna and I, while we both got them something smaller other than those. I forged a shield for Jason, and had Reyna engrave it with a giant eagle on it. It was a beautiful craftsman ship and Jason was in awe that we had gotten something so nice for him. He brought Reyna and I in for a tight hug, and I knew my poor friend was going to cry if we did to much talking to him! I helped Jason forge these styigan iron ear rings that he gave Piper and she loved him for it greatly. I am sure she knew I had a hand in it, but I took no credit in it, because I gave her and Jason and large gift certificate to a restaurant one of my immortal brothers own. Piper who didn't get me anything felt a little bad, because she hadn't gotten anyone anything, but we all waved her off telling her it was no big deal. Originally we weren't sure if she would be able to come because of her dad, but he ended up blowing her off last night and Jason and I went to get her and brought her here. She seemed to be having a great time though and that was all that really mattered.

Other gifts were given and the group was more than cheery! Everyone was very grateful to Reyna and I who had also gotten everyone stocking stuffers, like candy and such. Reyna and I filled each other's because we knew all of our favorites. I had lots of blue stuff, and she had a lot of just out of the ordinary stuff, that most people wouldn't think of. For example she likes pocket knifes, I know a daughter of a war goddess likes weapons, so I went bought her lots of little switch blades and stuff at good prices. She also loves monkeys, I have no idea why she just really like monkeys so I got her a few beanie babies and a few movies that she had been wanting to watch. She was really excited by the time she was done looking through and everyone really was! I just grinned, because I was happy my friends were happy. My friends all felt a little bad that I had gone above and beyond, but I had assured them I had always wanted a family to go shopping for so I enjoyed it just as much as they did!

Everyone had opened their gift and Reyna and I had yet to give each other anything. We eyed each other knowingly and I gave her a wink. Our friends looked at us expectantly, but I just grinned standing up. I felt a presence in the shadows, "Ladies and gentlemen the god of the Underworld, our host, and my father, Lord Pluto and my mom Lady Proserpina!"

Suddenly the two popped in but they weren't the only ones. Lord Jupiter also appeared and came bringing gifts to his kids. My father smiled, "Perseus your gift is in my office and I will show you that later. It is very special this year. My wife has put together Reyna's but they are both from the two of us. Nico and Bianca already got there's and Hazel as well. So let us all be merry and just spend the day together, because isn't that what its all about!"

I pulled my dad in for a hug and he was the popular man of the day as all his kids came forward and did the same. Reyna hugged Proserpina and my father and her both looked very happy! Jupiter strolled over to us smiling, "Perseus, I have a gift for you, but I cannot give it to you just yet. There is something I must discuss with you before I leave, but first I have an announcement to everyone to make!"

Everyone quieted down as now Thanatos had come into the room as well. He looked grave, but tried not to show it. I saw right through his facade though. Jupiter cleared his voice, "To show some appreciation as well as give my brother a gift for the holidays, Neptune and I have decided, that we are going to allow my daughter to birth a child. A young Godling to forever serve the house of Pluto!"

My father looked at Jupiter in shock. He then did something that surprised us all. He walked over to Jupiter and pulled his little brother in for a hug, "Thank you brother! You have no idea how much this means to us!"

Proserpina squealed and jumped into her father's arms. They were both clearly happy, and the whole room lit up with excitement. My father was going to be able to birth a child! This was huge. We all began clapping and Jupiter smiled.

I walked over and grabbed a glass, "Allow me everyone to make a holiday toast!"

Everyone looked around for a glass of hot chocolate that was being filled by passing servants that had entered the room. When everyone had one I said, "You know I grew up without a family for the most part. I had waited my entire life for a moment like this. Where my whole family would gather around we would give and receive gifts and just be merry. I dreamed of a day like this. And now that it has come, its unlike any dream I could've ever had. A cheers to family, because isn't that what we are all really fighting for!"

A cheers went up and everyone began talking amongst themselves. Hours passed and Thanatos paced around the room anxiously. I was surprised that Jupiter and he were still here, seeing that they are so busy. Reyna was sitting next to me on the couch and she tilted her head on my shoulder. I smiled and said, "Come on let me give you my gift somewhere a little more private."

She looked at me in surprise, but nodded. I offered her my hand and she took it as I walked us out of the room and towards the dining room. It was large and empty, so it was perfect. My stomach however was in about a million knots turning out lots of butterfly's. I knew I was nervous, but man I feel like I am going to start shaking. Reyna looked at me funny, "Are you okay Percy? You don't look so good?"

I shook my head a bit and smiled at her, "Never been better in my life."

A silence went between us and I just stared into her eyes. I was looking for a true emotion, though I wasn't sure what I would find. I searched and searched, and truth be told I saw to many emotions for my mind to even comprehend. She then said, "Let me give you my gift first Percy."

I nodded as I struggled to find words. She pulled out a small interesting watch. The interesting thing about it was that it had a chimera in the center. I looked at in awe, as it looked like she had clearly crafted it herself. She was an amazing artist and I was baffled by her skill. She gave me a sheepish smile, "I thought this would always remind you of me. You know, if not for this monster we would have never met probably. I thought this watch could remind you, life could change in seconds, and nothing is set in stone."

I had a huge smile on my face as I pulled her in for a hug, "I love it Rey thank you."

She slid watch on my wrist and then clamped it down. She smiled admiring her work, "It suits you Percy!"

I grinned, "Now for your gift."

She blushed a bit and I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the black box. I reached out for her hand and put it on mine as I opened it towards her. Her eyes lit up as she saw the necklace, "Percy its so beautiful. It must have costed you a small fortune."

I waved her off not wanting to tell her how I came across it. She held it up and then read the words forever and always. I heard her whisper it under her breath. Her eyes filled up with tears and launched herself into my arms. I held her tightly not ever wanting to let go. We stayed like this for a moment and she sniffled, "Thank you Percy, this is the nicest gift I have ever had."

I smiled and felt my heart churned as I prepared to poor it out, "Rey, the necklace it means more to me than what might meet your eye."

She looked at me confused, and I began to explain, "Rey I've been trying to find a way to tell you this. Its been quite an emotional rollar coaster for me, but I lo-"

Suddenly a deep voice came in the room, "Perseus sorry to interrupt, but Lord Jupiter and I need you at once."

I looked at Thanatos exasperated, "Cannot it not wait five minutes?"

Thanatos glared at me, "No it cannot. Perseus this is of the up most importance."

I sighed and Reyna just smiled at me, "Go, you can tell me about it later."

I looked at her sadly. My perfect moment, had been ruined. I nodded sadly and walked out of the room. Thanatos immediately turned and I followed him. I growled, "This better be good Thanatos I was in the middle of something important!"

Thanatos gave me a grave look, "It is very important."

I gave him a suspicious look and followed him with no more questions. We went into my father's study surprised not to see my father, but Jupiter standing by a map. A map of Tartarus.

When I entered the room Jupiter said, "Shut the door Thanatos."

Thanatos did as he was told and stood guard by the door. I gave a stiff bow to Jupiter, "My lord, I hope your request held much importance."

Jupiter turned around to face me, "I am afraid it is."

I sighed and nodded patiently. Jupiter said, "Perhaps you should a take a seat."

I shook my head, "I will stand if its all the same to you."

Jupiter just nodded as he eyed Thanatos... Nervously? Or was it sadly? I couldn't really read the God of the skies at this moment. He suddenly spat out, "Your step father has been freed from his punishment."

My heart surged and I could feel my eyes pulse with dark black energy and power. I growled whirling on Thanatos, "How? When?"

Thanatos sighed, "I don't know. I was just going by his usual spot and realized he was missing. I like to check on him at least once a week, knowing that he was a true monster, so when I checked he was gone!"

The office began to shake a bit, I barked, "Then someone go find him! Or better yet, give me an idea where he is and I will go find him!"

Jupiter frowned, "You are still in the presence of gods Perseus, please mind your tongue."

I shot Jupiter a look and shadows shot out of the ground furiously. If looks could kill Jupiter would be sliced into thousands of pieces just like his father, "You are in the wrong place to be telling me to watch my mouth. You are in my domain, and your powers are useless here. I am your equal down here, God or not, I do not care."

Jupiter's eyes widened and he drew his bolt, I growled, "Fire that bolt at me, and I will see to it that your throne is toppled next."

Jupiter's eyes widened and he level the bolt at me before Thanatos intervened, "Jupiter, put it down. I warned you that he would react this way. The boy is in a considerable amount of pain. Now your promised to handle this well, and so for I am not to impressed."

Jupiter shook his head sadly, "You are right, I am sorry Perseus. We are working on his location right now."

I walked over to my fathers desk. Then I walked over to a bare wall. I then began pacing around the room as two immortals eyed me warily. I then made it back over to the bare wall and my anger was now uncontrollable, I took my fist and slammed it through the dark brick wall. Pieces of the brick broke off and I screamed, "How could this happen?!"

I looked at Thanatos, "Who is causing this? Who is allowing souls to be let out? You have to at least have a suspicion?"

Thanatos looked at me with concern, "Of course I have suspicions, but they could all be wrong. I honestly don't know Perseus. Please calm yourself!"

I started pacing a bit faster now. I was seething on the inside, but on the outside I just kept an emotionless facade. I then stopped, "Why couldn't this wait till tomorrow? This was supposed to be such a happy day, and now its ruined."

Thanatos and Jupiter looked at me sadly, "We didn't want you to be mad, because we didn't tell you right away. We believe it happened sometime in the last few days, possibly even as early as last night. Thanatos and Charon have scoured their domains and he is no where to be found."

I sighed, "Then the only reason you would come to me with this is if you wanted me to find him or you want me to go kill him."

Jupiter sighed, "Believe me when I was approached with the problem I had half a mind to find a different hunter. I believe this is to personal for you Perseus, and as a Roman personal things and missions are supposed to never cross paths. However, you are the only one qualified to handle something like this. If Gabe had help escaping then the Titans are planning to use him as a weapon against you I believe. You have no idea how desperate they can be."

I groaned, "I will go find him now...And Jupiter, please if I am to do this I am not a hunter, Ego Ultor."

Before either one of them could protest I darted into the shadows disappearing.

**(A/N) The number of reviews last chapter was disturbingly low. But here is the update that I owed you guys! The next chapter, is why you all find out why Perseus needs to be so powerful. In the 5 years of FanFiction reading, I have never seen something like this so I believe my idea is original! I look forward to your feedback on this chapter and the next chapter! We are up to 30 reviews now, so if we hit that number I will update tomorrow the second the 30th review hits my phone :)!**

**My sincerest Apologies for updating the wrong story! Chapter 11 for Bane of Olympus was posted instead of Chapter 11 for the Roman Avenger! Forgive me! **


	12. The God of Time

**Chapter 12**

The thought of my family in the underworld never even crossed my mind. It was darkened with rage. Honestly I knew exactly where Gabe would go. Especially if the Titans had gotten their hands around his greedily little head. They would send him somewhere him and I would both know to go to... Montauk Beach. He always hated it when my mother and I went there, and one time he intruded and came a long, it was a huge insult at the time, and I cried about it for days. Of course that just added me a scar for whining, but I was not going quietly about that one.

With all this in mind I landed on the beach. It was cold as hell, and I was glad that I was dressed appropriately for this kind of occasion. I am not however in the right attire for a fight. That thought also barely crossed my mind as I walked a long the beach. The ocean slammed against the shore line as I walked, I wasn't sure if it was Neptune or I fueling this seemingly powerful storm.

I stormed up to our beach house and I looked around for signs of Gabe. To say there were signs is a small under statement. All over the interior of the house was the blood red word vengeance. I knew I had either stepped into a trap, or Gabe had gone completely crazy. Punishment can do that to a person, especially the kind my father gave to him. I searched through the house like a breach and clear kind of deal. Clearing corners, at every possible chance, there was no signs of Gabe still being here.

Suddenly my communicator went off, "Perseus report."

The voice was my father's. I answered, "Yes father?"

There was a short silence before Pluto said, "Where are you?"

I scowled, "A place known as Montauk Beach, I assume you have been made aware of the situation."

No answer, "I am sending Reyna to come and aid you. Can you give me a more exact location?"

I shook my head, "To dangerous, you can't send her out here. I think I may have stepped into a trap, but it hasn't been sprung yet. When I arrived the inside of the house it was painted in red the words vengeance." I walked over to it and touched the wall for the first time. How I had I been so stupid, "The words are in blood, mortal blood."

A heard a low cuss word go through the communicator and I didn't quite catch it, but my father yelled, "Where are you damn it? You need back up!"

"Not anymore I don't. At one point perhaps, but it will be a cold day in Tartarus when I can't defend myself from that monster anymore."

"You don't understand Perseus, there could be Titans there. The praetor is missing!"

I stopped cold at that. I stretched my senses to see if I could find Gwen, but what I found was something different. I felt a life force beginning to fade. Someone in this house was dying. I scowled, "I am sorry dad, I can't put anyone else in danger, but I do sense her, I will do my best. Contact Neptune he is the only one who can help me now. Tell him Montauk and Sally Jackson, he will know exactly where I am."

I then turned off my communicator and charged towards the direction of the cellar. I sprung down the stairs and landed with a thud. I turned to see a bleeding out Gwen tied to a chair. She was definitely unconscious and by the look of her, she may never come back around. I without hesitation stepped forward and sliced her free of her bonds. I then grabbed a hold of her bridal style and ran back up the stairs. This time though when I got there, the room was filled. Several people, all looked to be of Godly blood. I looked at Gabe in shock when I saw him in the corner grinning like a fool.

The largest man stood up, "Perseus Jackson, it is an honor to be in your presence at last, I have heard and seen great things about your future."

I drew the shadows towards me, but they were all repelled away by a more powerful force. I stared at one man in particular with shock. My eyes widened, "You must be Coeus, my father told me about you. You control the Titan side of the darkness. The Titan of the North."

The man grinned at me, "Glad this boy knows his stuff! Generally they recognize you first Hyperion."

I eyed Hyperion in fear. I had guessed it was him by the bright golden armor, and just the stature of the man. He seemed to be the most high ranking person here, and besides Atlas, Hyperion would be second in command.

My eyes shifted back to Gabe and my body filled with hatred as he eyed me like he had won a great war. I said, "Are you aware of the trash you keep in my home? Mind if I take him out?"

I said this as I took a throwing knife off my belt and hurled it at him, right before it hit him though a hand reached out and grabbed it. I looked at the youngest guy here in shock. He was clearly my age, maybe 13 or 14 at best. This kid could have been a Titan though, he sent off an aura of power that even Hyperion didn't have. I eyed him suspiciously, "Who are you?"

The kid cleared his throat and began to speak, but Hyperion made a waving motion and the kid went silent. I glared at him though as he had just saved Gabe's life. I asked, "What do you want, to see that the daughter of Mars is escorted out of here alive?"

One titan I recognized as Prometheus stood up, "You are quick to bargain for the girls life. Have we hit a romantic soft spot, young son of Pluto?"

Krios then stood up from the corner, "I have never seen her before, and he is no son of Pluto, I keep telling you guys that! The kid used water powers to defeat Atlas, I have never met a son of Pluto that can do that!"

I just grinned, "I am unpredictable, what can I say?"

Krios nodded, "Yes I certainly did not see the earthquake coming either. It almost destroyed the entire black fortress! You almost have a sea like smell to you!"

I looked at Krios intrigued, "What do you mean almost? I thought we toppled the black throne successfully? I watched your base collapse! Not to mention were at the high seas dumb ass!"

They all grinned at me when I said the black throne fell. I knew that I was wrong. I gasped when realization hit, I never defied fate, it just wasn't time for that prophesy yet. That is why we hadn't heard a word from any of the fates, the prophesy has yet to be fulfilled. Krios gave me a hellish grin, "Ah young Jackson, we were able to reverse the affects of time, with the help of Kronos, who was of course in the building. You see the black fortress still stands as proud and tall as ever! The only thing you really managed to do was trap Atlas back under his burden!"

I scowled, "Well he is what your general? So I guess I deserve a high five right? My friend the son of Jupiter whooped your ass all over the place Krios, how about I claim that high five from you?"

Krios growled and Hyperion put a hand on his chest, "Relax my old friend, he is just taunting you that is all. Amazing your power is Perseus Jackson, never have I seen a demigod stand against a Titan. Much less against two. Of course we are not in our true forms yet, and it will be quite some time before he can assume true form. Still none the less you are quite skilled. What do you say I offer you and your whole family a spot in the army?"

"I'd say go to the crows, because I don't work for anyone!"

Hyperion smiled, "I would give you my position as General Perseus. I don't want it, I just want to fight not lead. However I have been told I am good at both, I only want one. We will give your father the respect he deserves. I know the son of Jupiter has his doubts about the Gods, Prometheus has seen a reality where he betrayed the gods and together you and the son of Jupiter razed Olympus. We don't which reality that is, but it is possible it is this very one we sit in now. Come on Perseus, I can spare your friends, family. What have the gods done for you? I can train you a long with Lord Kronos to kill the very man that took your mother away. This cruel fool in the corner can suffer endlessly at your hand. What do you say Perseus? I will give you all the vengeance you ever wanted!"

Gwen stirred behind me. Her life force was getting stronger, but just barely. I contemplated this very hardly. Everyone in the room watched me with keen eyes. I was very tempted to say yes. Then I remembered what I had learned about the first Golden Age, and I should know not to trust a snake like Hyperion and Kronos. I said, "You want my answer, go fuck yourself! You bring that filth into my only home with my mother, and you expect me to join you! You gave a tempting offer, but bringing him here persuaded me the opposite direction. You want to fight get up and let us fight like gods!"

A young women who was sharing a chair with Hyperion smiled, "He is a brave one I like that!"

The kid laughed, "My lady Theai don't mistake stupidity and bravery!"

I glared at the kid, and I knew it was time to get out of here! I stretched me senses for the waves and I felt a voice in my head, "_Perseus create an air bubble, you are in far graver danger than you can possibly realize. I am sending this house to the bottom of the ocean. If Oceanus makes it there before we send this house down I will not be able to help you!"_

I knew the voice was Neptune and I inwardly scowled, but knew what to do. I looked at Gabe with hatred, "If I see you again, your life will be brought to a very unswift end. For you Titans present, I offer you Asylum. I will bargain for all of your lives if anyone is willing to surrender now, I will see to it that you are all let free."

Coeus just bellowed with laughter, "My young friend you aren't going anywhere please have a seat. You should really become more acquainted with our friend Link, I think you will find him most interesting."

I looked at the kid with a sudden interest. But it was to late, I felt the water receding. I knew a tsunami was coming. I looked at the kid, "Who are you?"

He looked at the Titans for approval and he said, "I am the Bane of Olympus, and hero of the next great prophesy. Son of Darunia, and soon I will be leader of the Titan army."

I looked at the kid in shock. I had never heard of a Darunia before, how is this kid so confident and why do the Titans look very protective over the kid? Something ain't right here. Before I could think anything else, I knew it was to late. I created an air bubble around Gwen and I, while we were swept out from under neath, by the house that had just been taken by the water. It caught everyone by such surprise I managed to pull a shadow out of debris underwater and shadow travel back to the underworld with Gwen in my arms. It was ugly and lucky, but it worked.

I landed in the living room with a hard thud. Thankfully I landed on my back and Gwen was on my stomach. I groaned, "Someone call for Neptune."

Jason and Nico surged forward to grab Gwen, while Reyna pulled me in for a hug. Pluto scratched the back of his head, "Why do you want to see Neptune?"

I gave him a weak pissed off look, "Because everyone has some explaining to do first. Second he just saved my life. Third, Who is Darunia father?"

My father paled at the name and Jupiter materialized in front of me, "Brother it is time. I have just finished speaking to Neptune, it seems young Perseus here just had a short chat with every Titan in the war other than Oceanus and Kronos himself."

I nodded my head, and reached for my Lyre pendant. I rubbed it and Apollo appeared. He looked excited to see me until he looked over to some people trying to treat Gwen. He gently moved people out of the way as he immediately began closing up her wounds. I growled, "There was a half blood there. A very, very, very powerful one. He had the same level of an aura as Hyperion, but it was more sporadic, almost like mine. Almost like he was blessed, by multiple beings with different powers."

Jupiter and Pluto shared a look that said they know exactly who I am talking about. I accused, "And you two already knew this didn't you? You know exactly who Darunia is, and you are both with holding information from all of us!"

Neptune suddenly appeared and I stared at him, "Nice of you to show Neptune. I am sure you saw that Gabe destroyed your home. I am surprised you didn't blast him on the spot for returning there."

Neptune glared, but not at me, "He was protected by powerful shadows, I couldn't breach them!"

I sighed, "Coeus was there. He was blocking my shadow travel."

"I figured as much. You were very lucky, I was trying to figure out what to do with the place when I saw you were in distress. I planned on approaching you before you entered the house, but you were to fast. Also I wasn't sure if you would try to fight me again, which is the last thing we needed!"

Reyna smiled at me lightly and I looked at Jason, "The black fortress still stands."

Jason gasped and all my friends did as well. Thalia screeched, "That's impossible! We watched you take it out!"

I nodded sadly, "That's what I thought to. But apparently Kronos reversed the effects of time and was able to hold the black throne. People are saying I defied fate, but fate has yet to come. It explains why we have heard no complaints from the fates yet. That prophesy has yet to come true!"

My friends all groaned at that and I said, "That's not the worst of it. The kid I was talking about, the one that seemed to have the aura of a God, he said he was the Bane of Olympus and the hero of the next great prophesy!"

This shot a round of up roar between my friends. Even Nico and Bianca knew the great prophesy and that I was indeed the child of the eldest gods. I then glared at my father, "I don't care how many ancient laws you break tonight. I threw a throwing knife at full speed towards Gabe's head and this guy snatched it out of midair as if I had tried to peg him with a hacky sack toy."

My father looked at his brothers and they nodded at him. I waited for him to tell me and he sighed, "Many new threats have been revealed in this war. For now I wish to only tell you a select few."

I growled, "Don't with hold information from me father, I am a big boy and I have to know what I am up against. I can't afford a surprise on the battlefield."

I saw Thanatos enter the room at the corner of my eye and he nodded at my father. My father nodded saying, "My brother has decided to join our father in the war."

I looked at Neptune in anger, "How could you? Are you that big of a self-"

Jupiter interrupted me, "Perseus, its not Neptune!"

I then glared and the shadows in the room took humanoid shape as I felt rage enter me, "You dare insinuate that my father is a traitor in his own house! Thanatos help me silence this misinformed fool!"

Thanatos looked at me sadly, "He is not talking about Pluto Perseus."

I then looked at Jupiter in shock, "What kind of game are you all playing? There are only three Godly sons of Kronos!"

Jupiter turned around looking at a map against the wall, "That is what we lead everyone else to believe. Only my brothers and I knew this secret, and I fear the world will soon know. That is why I am here to tell you."

I looked at Thanatos and he didn't seem surprised I asked, "Why does Thanatos not looked surprised by any of this information?"

Jupiter sighed, "Because he is the son of Nyx and Erebrus and his parents gave him power on our level. He was around when we were swallowed by our father he remembers Darunia that is the only reason he knows!"

I motioned for him to continue and he sighed, "First Perseus, let me explain a few things. There are actually four sons of Kronos. However that fourth son was to much like our father. You know how there is a Titan of the Oceans, but there is your father who is the God of Oceans."

I nodded my head and he sighed, "Well just like that. My youngest brother, Darunia is the God of Time, and the fourth and final son of Kronos."

I looked at Lord Jupiter in shock. Then the puzzle pieces fell into place. I gasped, "No...No...No... The only reason you would tell me this is if he is returning. But you wouldn't expect me to fight him, you would however expect me to fight hi-"

"His son."

I looked at Jupiter in shock, "How powerful is he? How powerful is Darunia?"

Jupiter shook his head, "The son, if far more powerful than you. He has the blessing of the eldest Titans. Hyperion for his power over light, Atlas for his power of the stars and partially the night, Krios for combat and reflexes, Oceanus for water control, and we believe Coeus who as you know controls the shadows and the Titans forms of death. He is the most powerful demigod to ever live. I only found out about his existence weeks ago. A little after your showdown at the black fortress. You dodged a bullet Perseus, he was there. He stopped you from taking the whole place down. The black fortress does indeed still stands. As for our brother he will be the strongest amongst us. As you know we are all split by two different persona he is not, so all of his power lies in one persona. Which makes him very powerful."

"How hold is the son?"

Neptune sighed, "We believe he is thirteen. We could be wrong, but we know you will have to fight and kill him one day in the war. It will be kill or be killed when the time comes. This kid was trained by the Titan Iapetus, the piercer. So his combat skills would rival or defeat yours. Your age is so close together, Perseus the fate of the world could lie in either of your hands."

All my friends eyed me in concern. My breath hitched in my throat. I gasped for air as panic shot through me. I was no longer powerful enough. I am not the strongest demigod. What do I do? What if I cant defend my friends? What if I can't defend Reyna?"

I struggled for air, and Reyna came and wrapped her arms around me, "Relax Percy, its going to be okay. We have faith in you. You can stop him. You just need help and guidance. We will be there every step of the way with you!"

My breath slowly evened out and my panic attack passed easily. I looked at Jason who also looked concerned. I then looked at my siblings and there only concern was clearly for me. I looked into Reyna's eyes and she gave me a reassuring smile. I asked, "What can we do? To turn the odds back towards our favor."

Pluto locked eyes with Jupiter and they both nodded, "I have arranged for you to receive the blessing of Jupiter. The most powerful blessing you can receive other than maybe a Titans or Darunia's."

I looked at Jupiter in shock and he walked over towards me. I asked, "Then I will have the powers of all the big three, Mercury, Proserpina, Thanatos and Apollo?"

Zeus shook his head, "You will have to lose two blessings in order to receive mine. Other wise it will burn up your mortal essence. You cannot survive with that much power in you."

I sighed. I knew I would have to lose Proserpina's because it is the weakest blessing. But I can't give up Mercury's I have grown accustom to the speed in fights. I wouldn't give up Apollo's either. I sighed, "I will give up the blessing of Proserpina and Thanatos. It is the only way without completely throwing my fighting style to the crows."

Jupiter nodded and began chanting in ancient Latin. The lights dimmed and I felt power fade from me. I began to collapse to the ground in weakness, but then a new power surged through me like an electric current. I gasped and electricity shot off my hands frying a nearby vase of black flowers. I screamed as energy rushed through me it was just to much! Suddenly the energy surge passed through me and I felt normal again.

Everyone looked at me with concern. I just stretched out my senses and could feel the power of the skies. Jupiter looked towards Jason, "Son you must teach Perseus how to control his ability. It will not be as powerful as yours, but he will be able to have bits of our element. Of course he will be able to fly only kind of like you though. You will see. Perseus don't jump off a large mountain on your first try."

I nodded as I searched around the room feeling power course through me. Reyna approached me with a smile, "You feel okay there Percy?"

I nodded, "Never better."

Everyone grinned at that and Jupiter asked, "Does anyone have any question's before I leave?"

I asked, "If Saturn and Darunia rise what chance do we really have?"

Jupiter smiled and turned into his Greek form, "You let us worry about Darunia. You just worry about the demi-titans and such. Hopefully, if things go right you won't have to fight anymore Titans!"

I nodded my head and Zeus motioned for Neptune to come to him. Before Neptune made it to him I called out, "Neptune."

Everyone looked at me, as I swallowed my pride, "Thank you."

Reyna came behind me and took my hand giving me renewed confidence, "You saved my life today, and I just want you to know, I won't seek further retribution against you. A smart girl talked me out of it."

Neptune smiled, "I am glad to hear that Perseus. The house of Neptune will always serve in your favor. Be safe nephew."

I smiled widely at that last part and Neptune a long with Zeus disappeared.

**(A/N) So a new development in the plot line. This will stage out over the next few chapters and it will go into more detail. We will learn more and more about the life of Link and Darunia. Percy and Neptune made peace for now, but its not over for them yet. There are still many secrets and skeletons in Neptune's closet that Percy will find out about! 30 reviews, that's awesome so here is your update! 35 reviews is the next number lets see if we can hit it!**


	13. Finding Love

**Chapter 13**

I sat in my room quietly thinking about the events of the day. This was certainly not how I imagined this day when I gave Reyna the necklace. I thought for sure I was going to tell her how I felt and she going to be happy, and it was just going to be a perfect day. Yeah far from that. After seeing Gabe a round of horrible memories have came about.

The more I thought about the prophesy the more I knew it hadn't come true. Only one line had really happened and that was that the moon was saved by cousins together. Is Artemis going to be captured again? Are the fates truly that cruel or am I not looking at a big enough picture here?

Stress rolled through my mind. I didn't know what to think or to do! There was a light tap at my door, and I prayed to every God that it was Reyna. When I opened it there stood my beautiful dark eyed friend. Her face seemed sad and filled with worry. I immediately opened my door and let her in. She came crawling in quietly and I shut the door behind her. She started to speak, but I couldn't find the strength so I just pulled her in for a tight hug that I very much needed. She asked, "Do you want to talk about this here, or somewhere else?"

I sighed, "Somewhere else, lets get out of here."

She nodded and I took her hand as I lured the shadows to us to drag us to another favorite spot of mine. We were on the ocean side of Oxnard California. I plumped down in the sand and she did the same right next to me. I sat there and not a word was said for a while. We just stared at the forever restless ocean. Hours could've passed and I would've never noticed. I knew tonight was the night I would tell her my past, "It was July 4th 2005 I was 5 at the time. It was a usual day in the house and we were of course celebrating the birth of America. Gabe had a bunch of friends over, and they were all as slimy as he was, so I kept to myself throughout the night. He was drunk not to far into the night and at one point I heard my mom scream."

Reyna looked at me confused, but she listened closely. Her eyes peered into me as I continued my story, "I go to see what had happened and Gabe was on top of her kissing her and I knew what he was trying to do. I may not have realized at the time the extent of what he was trying to do, but I knew mom didn't want anything to do with him at that moment, so I charged at him and knocked him off of her. He got really angry and pulled out a switch blade. I tried to run, but I was to late. He gave me this scar, and said that I forever belonged to him. That no matter how far I ran, he would always catch up to me...He is immortal now, I saw the gold in his eyes. They weren't like that before."

I pointed at the G on my face that was carved deeply into my skin, that one was one of the most painful. She eyed me with tears in her eyes, "Why would you tell me that?"

I sighed, "Because I am tired of keeping things from you. You are the closest person to me in this world, yet you don't know a lot about my childhood. Its not fair to you. I want you to understand why I will stop at nothing to see that man dead."

I looked out to the Ocean which was now pounding on the beach. I couldn't even meet her eyes. She said my name, but I didn't look at her. I was to sad. She then put a gentle hand on my cheek and moved my face to where I was looking her in the eyes, "Percy, we don't have to live in the past. I told you I don't care about that. I just care about our future."

I looked at her in surprise and she blushed, "Reyna I can't ask you to expect a future with me in it. I have the great prophesy over my head that says I will die. The odds of us winning has decreased drastically. I had confidence that I could at least win this war. For my friends, for my family, for you. But now I don't know if I am strong enough. With the blessing of Jupiter I feel stronger, I feel more in tuned with the world. But I met the son of Darunia, he was there. I had never seen a power like his, especially from a mortal."

She looked at me sadly, "Percy if we only have 2 years left then that is destiny and we can't do anything about that. But I believe, that you are going to lead us to victory in this war. For gods sake Percy, you fought Atlas, and for the most part you beat him. You fought Krios after taking down Atlas, and you beat him to. You beat the undefeated praetor of the twelfth legion. Percy you have beaten all the odds. I have faith in you."

I said quietly, "I am glad someone does."

She shook her head, "They all have faith in you Percy. The Greeks, The Romans, now that they have heard about your power you have spread hope into our lines. No one else can do this except you Percy. Without you Olympus will fall and the demigods will be hunted to extinction."

I stared at the ocean again unable to meet her eyes, "I have failed to protect people I love once Rey, this could just be another set up for another failure. The weight of the world is on my shoulders, because as you said, I am the only who can do this."

Reyna glared at me, "You didn't fail anyone Perseus Jackson, it was not your responsibility as a six year old child to protect your mother. Percy you saved me, multiple times. From the chimera, from the hands of the Titans. You have yet to let me down in my entire time of knowing you. I don't think you are going to start anytime soon. I have faith in you, you should have faith in yourself."

I didn't know what to say. Instead she stood up and offered me her hand. I took it sadly, because I didn't know what else to do. She said, "We will get through this together Percy. I swear it to you."

She then pulled me in for a tight hug and I held her closely. My worries, my fears, my sadness seemed to fade as I held her tightly to me. I kissed the top of her head gently and we separated and she smiled. I said, "Thanks Reyna. You have always been an amazing friend ever since I met you. I don't know if I could make it through this life without you."

She gave me a big smile, and then a clear light bulb went off in her head, "You never did get to finish telling me about the necklace."

I blushed a bit, "Well-um-I-I..."

I stopped for a minute my nerves clearly getting the better of me. She pulled out her necklace that I had gotten her and she asked gently, "What does this mean to you Percy?"

I sighed, "Its hard to explain."

Suddenly a song began playing in her pocket. Her ipod was playing our song, and this could not have been a accident. We both looked shocked, but I knew this was divine intervention. I gave her a small smile, "Maybe I can show you."

She looked confused, but I offered her my hand and she smiled taking it. We slowly began dancing as I sang to her, "I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you. You had me mesmerized and three weeks later in the front porch light taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight, I hadn't told you then. I thought I loved you then. Now your my whole life, now your my whole world. I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl. Like a river meets the sea, stronger than its ever been, we've come so far since that day, and I thought I loved you then."

My eyes never left hers as we danced swiftly throughout the beach, the ocean seemed to soothe as we danced, "I remember taking you back to right where I first met you. You were so surprised, there were people around, but I didn't care. I got down on one knee right there, and once again I thought I loved you then. Now your my whole life, now your my whole world, I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl. Like the river meets the sea, stronger than its ever been. We've come so far since that day, and I thought I loved you then."

The song continued and my heart was pounding. I did love her. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out, but its so obvious now. She was always the first and last thing I think about when I go to sleep. She is always the person I rely on the most. She is always the person that is there for me. The person I would go to Tartarus for. The song finished, but I didn't let go. Instead I moved us a little closer together to her clear surprise and approval. I reached out grabbing her necklace with one hand gently in my hands, "I love you Reyna. I have for a long time, it took me a while to realize it, but I don't know how I could ever think other wise. You've been there for me through the good, the bad, and the ugly. Reyna let me take you out on a real date, treat you like a princess, I can be your knight in shining armor."

She looked at me with a shocked look. I thought I was going to have to start profusely apologizing, but before I could open my mouth she crashed her lips onto mine. My initial shock lasted to long and for a second she stopped, but before she could back to faraway I closed the distance between us. We were thirteen, we weren't supposed to know what love is. But the traumatic events in our life have brought us together this way. The kiss was long, it was sweet, and it was desperate. Desperate to show each other that if we were going to die, then we are going to enjoy every second of our time together in every way possible.

We broke the kiss and she whispered, "You've always been my knight in shining armor Percy."

I grinned as I pulled her in for another tight hug. When we separated we sat back down. She snuggled up right next to me and closed her eyes as she laid her head on my chest. She said, "If were going to do this Percy, you can't be doing anything stupid. No more charging head first into battles without back up. You were lucky to walk away from a Titan intervention. You won't be that lucky a second time, not without help."

I nodded my head, "I won't leave you Rey, not permanently, not willingly, I will always find my way back to you. _Semper Aeternum._

_Line Break_

I put Reyna in bed last night as usual when she falls asleep on our little adventures. When I tucked her in she seemed to be very comfortable and in a happy sleep. I wish I could have said the same thing for me. I dreamed that I was at my mother's grave and Gabe was there. It showed him writing one word all over it, vengeance. No matter what I did he wouldn't stop. Mostly because I was frozen in time by the kid next to him. Link was his name, the son of Darunia, wouldn't even allow me to take my step forward. I was doomed to watch my step father terrorize me even from beyond the grave. As the prince of the underworld I still find it my duty to catch and reap his now immortal soul. Even if he has to sit this out in Tartarus! Of course my first order of business will be to catch whoever is letting out these souls, before they let out more evil into the world.

I spoke with Thanatos early this morning before everyone arose, he believes that a Titan must be at work. I knew that would put him somewhere on the River Styx causing trouble. I would make it an order of business to talk to the Lady Styx before we return to Camp Jupiter after New Years.

It was about 7:00Am the day after Christmas. Even considering all the events of the day, I still thought of it as the best Christmas. The beginning of the day, and then ending it with Reyna was all to good. If I could've cut out that 30 minute period of being trapped by the Titans and such, it might've very well been a perfect day.

I made my way to Reyna's room and saw that she was already up and moving. I had been awake and on the move since, 5 but I wanted to let her sleep in. I guess she took matters into her own hands. I went down to breakfast to see my father and Reyna sitting at the large dining room table talking away. I was really happy to see my father and my now girlfriend getting a long so well. I entered the room with a bow, "Good morning father."

Pluto looked up and smiled happily at me, "Good morning son! Did you sleep well?:

I shook my head and made my way over to Reyna kissing her on the cheek. Pluto raised an eyebrow and smiled widely. I took a seat next to her and poured a glass of OJ. I started to drink it when my father said, "So how was your trip last night?"

The surprise of my father's word caused me to choke on my drink, my father laughed and Reyna seemed surprised to. I said, "How did you know we left?"

A knew voice came into the room, "Please Perseus, we have known about you and Reyna sneaking off into the night for years. We never wanted to ruin your a lone time together knowing you both worked hard for it. We trusted you so there was no reason to say anything!"

I looked at my parents in shock, "Why say something now then?"

Pluto chuckled, "Well the way Reyna is wearing the constant goofy smile, and despite your horrible sleep the two of you both seem happy. Not to mention you holding her hand under the table suggest that you two have finally decided to admit your feelings for each other!"

Prosperina sat in my father's lap saying, "Its about time to! If I had to watch you to be jealous of people when they talked to the other or flirted with the other I was going to turn Perseus into a daffodil out of frustration."

Reyna and I both blushed and then father asked, "So when can we expect Grandchildren!"

It was Reyna's turn to cough out her drink and both my parents started fits of laughter. I had a look of horror on my face and Pluto bellowed, "You should've seen the looks on your faces! Honey we really need to install camera, that would've been a great New Years card for the family!"

They laughed at us for a bit longer while I thought my father was going to cry. Once we realized he was joking though we joined in the family laugh, but mine was clearly not as funny as my father's. The rest of the family seemed to poor in as Nico and Bianca strolled in. Hazel was next and all that was missing now was Jason, Thalia, and Piper.

I stood up and hugged my brother and sisters in good cheer. They all smiled at me and took seats at the table. I then said, "Father, at some point today I would like to do an investigation on the River Styx. We need to find who is letting out the souls. I am detecting a strong radiation of power down here, but I can't pin point it to a source. Remember a few years ago that's how we found the leak in Chicago, it was a surge of energy, perhaps we can do the same here."

My father frowned and then had a concentrated look on his face. I knew he was trying to contact someone, I am assuming it is Lady Styx. After a moment he frowned. I asked, "What's wrong dad?"

He had a grim look on his face, "Lady Styx is out of my telepathic connection. Thanatos is in Kansas right now so he won't be available to help for at least a few hours. I will send Charon down to the Styx to see what he can find."

My father took the same look of concentration and his eyes shot open, "Charon is saying that Lady Styx is gone. He said he went to look for her this morning without a site. But that wasn't the only thing...Apparently the River Styx is dry."

Nico and I shot to our feet, "What! That's impossible!"

Hades looked grim, "Son I grant you permission to go, but you will take your brother's and sister's for back up. Jason and Thalia won't be much good to you down here, so Nico will be your partner. I will inform the children of Jupiter and Zeus when they awake. First though Perseus, I never got to give you your present from yesterday."

I nodded my head as he stood and motioned for me to follow him. Proserpina guided Reyna behind us to show that her present was there to. We followed my father all the way to his office and when he opened the door he looked at his wall. He then glared at me, "I am guessing that was your doing?"

I smiled sheepishly, "I was a little upset...Sorry dad."

Pluto grumbled and went to his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out two objects. Two rings. He came over to me smiling, "Your presents."

I looked at the ring suspiciously. I slipped it on my ring finger and looked at my father questioningly. The ring was a black band a black sword was engraved in the middle. My father said, "Breath on the sword."

I looked at him questioningly and did as he said. When my breath touched it, my arms shot out involuntarily and my legs spread quarter eagle. Black armor encased my body in a matter of seconds. The armor covered me head to toe in Styigan Iron. The armor was black, but it had several symbols on it. The symbols were organized in a circle with one large on in the middle. The symbol of my mother, pomegranate seeds, the symbol of Apollo, A Lyre, the symbol of Mercury, A caduceus, the symbol of my birth father, A Trident, the symbol of Zeus, a thunderbolt, and the symbol of my father in the middle, the new Sword of Hades. I looked in a nearby mirror in awe. My father just grinned like a fool, "The champion of Olympus, must role with style! Your cousin the Lord Vulcan helped me design it himself. As you can tell that is a very fine piece of craftsmanship. To take it off say the words _Servierim vobis._

I did as he said and I recognized the words as 'you have served me.' The armor immediately came off my body and turned back into a ring on my ring finger. I smiled at Reyna who was in pure white armor which perfectly contrasted mine. Her armor only had 3 symbols in a triangle, the sword, the pomegranate, and the raven. For Pluto, Proserpina, and Bellona. She said, "Its beautiful. Thank you!"

She pulled my parents in for a tight hug and I smiled at the scene. Nico yawned loudly, "You know can we get back to the saving the goddess of mortality or are we going to stick with the chick flick moments?"

I grinned at my little brother and summoned a large dead cat. He yelped at the site and cowered behind his sisters. Nico hates cats for some ungodly known reason. We all laughed at the site, and he shot me a wicked glare, which I returned with a cheeky grin. My father coughed lightly containing his laughter, "Your little brother is right, you must get going at once!"

I nodded my head, "Yes father. Everyone circle up, I will take us to the Styx."

My siblings and I gathered a long with Reyna. My father said, "Perseus protect your siblings. You will need them when the war truly breaks out."

I nodded at my father, "Go check on Gwen for me father. She should be fully healed, send Piper and Jason back to Camp Jupiter for the day, we will pick them up after we are done in the Styx!"

My father nodded and I shadow traveled my siblings and I to the Styx.

I looked around and there was no sight of any life besides my family and I. I said, "Everyone keep your eyes open for an entrance to the underworld. We are all children or blessed warriors of the house of Pluto and Hades, we should be able to detect the energy surge."

They all shook their heads and we began marching down the banks together. Reyna was at my side and I held her hand tightly. My brother Nico took up the rear while Bianca and Hazel followed directly behind us. We walked a long the bank for about an hour before we came across what we were looking for. An entrance to the underworld. It was small and more like a whole in the wall, the only reason I knew it was there, was because of the man guarding it. I didn't stop moving as I rolled straight forward to meet this man.

The man eyed me, but never moved away from the whole in the wall. I stepped forward and drew my two swords, "Identify yourself?"

The man grinned and stood up to his full height. His eyes appeared to be made of pure silver. His face was covered with a scraggly beard and his gray hair stuck out wildly. He looked thin and haggard in his ripped prison clothes, as though he had spent the last few thousand years at the bottom of a pit, but even this weakened state made him look scary. He was huge and likely the size of Atlas. He stood like a statue of power and muscle, he was intimidating, but right now I was beyond angry. From the second I saw the man, I knew he was the one letting the souls out of the underworld. I knew he was the one that let Gabe out. The man spat, "Why would I answer to someone who is not immortal?"

I stabbed Ultor in the ground and several skeleton warriors joined my side howling with delight. I then summoned shadows and they took humanoid form and surrounded the group of us. I cleared my voice and made it sound confident, "Because I am the prince of the underworld and there is only one person in this domain that out weights my command and that is the one of my father. You are not my father, so this is your last chance and only chance to identify yourself peacefully."

The man smiled and took a few a steps forward, "Oh I have no intentions of peace."

He stepped a little closer and the ground seemed to shake as he stepped, "As for my name, I go by many. The father of Atlas, the son of Terra and Uranus, the piercer, but if you are just looking a name to address me by then great uncle Iapetus will do!"

I eyed the man in awe. I was now crossing paths with my third Titan, and this one was no tame one either. He is as wild and unpredictable as my grandfather. I glared at him though and remembered why I was here, "You have freed a very evil soul recently. For that I must return you to your rightful place in Tartarus, no matter how much I do not wish to fight you."

Iapetus just grinned, "You may have bested my son on a good day, but boy let me show you the power of a son of Gaea! Perhaps then I can take your girlfriend and siblings as my slaves, they will make a fine addition!"

I growled with anger. I put my ring to my mouth and breathed heavily on it, I then took the form of my dark black armor and my siblings a long with Reyna did the same. Suddenly another person stepped out of the shadows, a familiar God. I glared, "Hercules!"

The large man just grinned in appreciation of his name, "Hello son of Pluto, I see that you did indeed defeat my son, that must make you quite powerful."

I glared at the son of Jupiter, "You betrayed your own father! Your own family!"

Hercules just laughed, "I am stronger than half of those foolish Olympians, yet I am not even on the council. It is a disgrace, and now I will join with the rising Titans to show my father, just how strong I really am."

I looked back at my siblings and they looked terrified. 1 Titan and one of the strongest minor gods. We were in trouble. I called back, "Stay back guys, I will handle this!"

Iapetus bellowed with laughter, "You puny demigod cannot defeat the likes of two immortals. You may have bested Atlas, with the element of surprise, but me my boy, I am out of your league!"

Hercules just chuckled, "I never took you as arrogant son of Pluto, perhaps you are one of my brothers!"

My eyes flashed blue and I created a wind ruff through the room that lifted me a little off the ground, "You are closer than you realize son of Jupiter!"

They both looked at me in confusion as I glared. Either way I knew I couldn't fight them both, I shouted, "Reyna get them out of here! I will stop Iapetus."

Iapetus then clapped his hands and several demigods stepped out. We were surrounded. I glared in a circle, we were trapped and soon dead.

Iapetus grinned, "Any last words Jackson!"

Suddenly three people came out of the shadows nearby and I grinned widely, Jason, Thalia and Thanatos stood side by side glaring at Hercules. Thanatos shouted, "Not today will he give his last words to you Titan scum!"

Jason grinned as he ran to my side and squared off at his brother. Thalia went back to back with Hazel as I have heard they are a great team at Camp Half Blood. Bianca and Nico did the same, while Reyna prepared to fight her own battle, which made me worry for my new girlfriend.

Hercules just chuckled looking evilly at his brother, "You think you have what it takes little brother? Do you think you have what it takes to fight your godly brother? You have been very misinformed son of Jupiter."

Jason glared at his brother, "You disgrace the laws of Rome. As praetor of the twelfth legion, I will bring you to Olympus and see you casted into to Tartarus for treason! Come peacefully or die!"

Hercules laughed, "Uncle I think it is time to show these demigods to respect their elders."

Thanatos stepped to my side, but I pushed him gently towards Jason, "Help Jason, I will handle the Titan."

Thanatos nodded and spoke in my head, "_You won't beat him straight Perseus. Push him thirty meters backwards and get him in the river Lethe, its our only chance without your father!"_

I nodded my head and looked at Iapetus with hatred, "You freed the man who killed my mother, and now you will die for it."

Nico stepped to my side so that Bianca could pair with Reyna, "The sons of Pluto will send you back the hard way! As enforcers of the dead, you are our next target!"

Iapetus drew a long broad sword, "Its family against family then, isn't it boys?"

**(A/N) Well the last chapter was certainly disappointing on the number of reviews. But its not to late, please I need some more input on my twist to know if people like the idea, because I have tons of others and can change it to try something else! 35 reviews is the # we are still on, if we reach that I will post tomorrow! Otherwise I will see everyone Friday or Saturday :)! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. The Piercer

**Chapter 14**

I looked behind us to see our sisters locking blades with the demigods. Reyna was fighting two at the same time, as Hazel and Bianca tried to fight one with much success. Thalia was giving a rather shocking performance for a familiar demigod. I recognized him from the legion, though his name I did not know! The skeleton warriors we summoned earlier were handling the other three without much success. Jason and Thanatos were avoiding wild strikes of Hercules who was throwing kill shots with every strike. Thanatos fired dark energy at him though that knocked him around. Jason was darting in and out with his gladius doing good damage to the minor god of might!

Nico and I exchanged looks and then took our stygian iron blades and pointed them forward, "Serve me!"

Another dozen skeleton warriors arose from the ground howling with delight as they charged the piercer. Nico and I then gripped forearms and dark energy rolled off our bodies. A trick our father and Thanatos taught us. Shadows then enveloped the room causing most of it to become dark. This gave us hundreds of shadows to use to our advantage. I said quietly, "We have to push him to the bank and then send him into the River Lethe."

Nico nodded and we looked out to the river. About twenty feet ahead of us, a dark river churned through a gorge of volcanic rock. I'd seen the Styx, and this didn't look like the same river. It was narrow and fast. The water was black as inc. Even the foam churned black. Nico shuddered and followed behind my lead as I darted forward kicking Iapetus in the chest. It caught him by surprise with my speed, plus he wasn't focusing on me that well since he was being hacked at by so many skeleton warriors. This put him back several steps and I darted forward to clash blades with him. He was so fast though, if not for Nico I had been a Fish kabob!

Iapetus threw an impaling strike towards Nico at such a speed he didn't even see it, luckily for me the skeleton warriors jumped in the way and it took two out at the same time. Nico paled as he clearly saw his life flash before his eyes. I jumped in front of the two and started hacking away at Iapetus. I had him on the ropes for about thirty seconds before he did a whirlwind type strike that sent me backwards at least ten feet. Nico jumped forward in a attempt to help, but Iapetus simply back handed him causing him to collapse, it was almost as if it, he had been hit with a paralysis attack. Iapetus grinned as he walked over to me, "If you can't beat me, what hope do you have against my student? Link is the most powerful being other than my brother Kronos. I Iapetus the piercer, the Titan of the south will now show you how I received my name!"

Iapetus darted forward and I held my blade up to stop the attack, and I closed my eyes preparing to look death in the face. My blade was raised in a hope to block the strike, but I knew it was futile. But nothing happened. Everything went silent. I opened my eyes and Iapetus was in mid motion. Everything was in mid motion except for me, I was able to move freely. I stood up quickly and held both swords preparing to defend myself. I heard a loud laugh, "Come on Perseus, is this seriously the best you can do? I have not had a good challenge in years, so I can't have our uncle killing you yet! I will give you one more chance to defeat him, if you fail, then I suppose I will never get a real chance of a good fight. Show me what you can do Perseus, if you fail me, I will kill her, but cousin that's not the only thing I will do to her. Good luck!"

I knew this was the voice of Link. The thought of what he said sent me back into a rage. I felt the power of Pluto and Neptune flow through me. Time resumed and I darted forward to meet Iapetus' strike. He was so surprised he nearly stumbled. It was a mistake that was going to cost him. I slashed with both weapons taking a full offensive push. Iapetus was now struggling to keep up. My little brother was watching me in amazement as I took on the Titan of the South. He was no match for me blade for blade. Several strikes made contact causing the Titan to be soaked in ichor. He screamed with every strike that touched. Suddenly Bianca, Reyna, and Nico, were by my side helping me push him back, but I cried out, "No one is to touch him! He is mine!"

My family was taken aback by my tone and Iapetus seemed to grin when he pushed me back for a second, "Think you can kill me boy, what hope do you really have?"

I grinned, "I can't kill you! Your immortal!"

Iapetus nodded in appreciation of the fact. I stepped forward and he took a step back. He was now within five feet of the river. I smiled widely as I stretched my senses towards the water. At first the river tried to fight against my control, but then yellow spots began to dance in my vision at the power I was having to use. A black tidal wave came behind and Iapetus whirled around as if to fight the shadow. I smirked, "But I can take all your memories!"

The wave came crashing down on him and I stepped forward stopping the water before it could touch any of my family. I then took part of the water and cried out, "Everyone move!"

My siblings dived out of the way as I moved the water towards Hercules, I dropped to one knee and barked, "Surrender son of Jupiter or your next!"

The water was bubbling and it was almost to much to control. For this was not usual Ocean water, the power of Tartarus was fighting against me, this river was never meant to be tamed, even by a son of the sea. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to hold it.

Hercules visibly paled and threw down his weapon. I then hurled the water behind me and it erupted, seeping back into the river Lethe. Reyna slid underneath me helping me steady out. I stood proudly as I walked over to the son of Jupiter. I took riptide and slashed him hard across the face, "Where is the Lady Styx?"

Hercules spat, "Where is your honor? You strike a disarmed man!"

I swung at his chest this time and he roared in pain, "The next strike will be a knife between your eyes where is she?"

Thanatos and Jason leveled their swords to his neck, and Nico did the same to the back side of his neck. Hercules spat, "Kronos will hear about this! You destroyed his brother's memories. He will hunt you for this! The son of Darunia, he will kill you for it! You just killed his mentor! Your a dead man Perseus Jackson!"

A booming childish laughter entered the room, "You would know all about dead men wouldn't you Hercules!"

I looked behind me, to see a familiar young figure walking towards me. He had a short buzz cut with dark black hair. His eyes were light blue, with flakes of gold, it was intimidating to say the least. The kid was well built for what looked like a 13 or 14 year old. He had clear muscle and size on his side. I pointed my sword towards the son of Darunia, "Don't come any closer cousin. It doesn't have to be this way!"

Link smiled brightly, "Your exactly right! You could come with me, we could fight side by side. Perseus, we could make our parents tremble. No Titan or God could stand against the two of us. My offer doesn't just go to you! Nico, Jason, Bianca, Thalia, Hazel, your new girlfriend. We can all be a family. We can raze Olympus and then we could raze the Titans. I care little for them, but without you I will fight for them! What do you say Percy, lets be a family and rule this world with an iron fist. Together."

My heart ached at the site of my clearly mislead cousin. I could see it in his eyes though that his offer was sincere. He didn't want to fight me. He thought of me just like family, even though we had hardly met. Jason noticed this to and he stepped to my side. I asked, "Don't make us fight our parents. Neptune has done plenty wrong, as has Pluto, and Jupiter, but they are trying. They are trying to make the place a better world. Your father, are you on good terms with him?"

Link snorted, "As if! He uses me as a tool. He knows I am the key to destroying Olympus. I am the only one who could do it. The unpredictable problem that occurred in there ever not so brilliant plan is that I am mostly immortal!"

I looked at my cousin in confusion, "How are you mostly immortal?"

He grinned, "My father raped a young female demigod back in the 1980's, I am one of the first of my kind, a tri-blood."

Jason glared, "That's barbaric. The gods haven't raped women since the dawn of the Titans!"

Link shot back, "And in case you haven't notice my father stands with the Titans! Now please let me finish!"

I nodded at him to go on, "You see I age about half as fast as the rest of you, when I hit 16 I will turn immortal and they my power will nearly double, to the power of the big three, to the power of my father. I then plan to kill both parties, if I think I can do it. They want me to kill you, but I told them I wouldn't kill my own. Were cousins, I can't do that. I will if I have to, but I don't want to. I want you to understand that."

Thanatos growled, "Just like his father. He is deceitful children, don't listen to him!"

Link glared at Thanatos and froze him in place. He then shoved his hand forward as if he was palm striking something and Thanatos fell to the ground in pain. He seemed to age backwards and forwards hundreds of years before my eyes. He didn't really move though, but his facial features contorted with pain. I stepped in front of Link's path, "Don't do this! Lets talk this out! We can find common ground! Being a family, its not out of the question. Please just lets talk!"

Link nodded and released the power he held on Thanatos. He gasped for breath and glared at the son of Time. He didn't say another word though. Link sighed, "Choose now son of Neptune. Your with me, or you are against me."

Hercules began to open his mouth, but Link's flashed golden, "You pathetic son of Jupiter, open your mouth again and I will show you what the blessing of the eldest Titans have given me!"

Hercules effectively shut his mouth, and Link looked at us patiently. I looked at Link right in the eyes, "You promise me, you swear it on the River Styx that you won't hurt our family. Our cousins, swear it on the Styx...And I will go with you."

My whole family erupted with anger Jason shot, "Percy you can't do this! You are going to turn your back on Olympus!"

I shook my head, "No, I am going to give my cousin some family. I game to show him what the good of the gods has done for me. I am going to stand by his side, and him and I are going to kill all of the Titans, we will go back to negotiations after we have defeated the Titans."

Link shook his head, "Its all or nothing Percy. We kill both sides, or I stay with the Titans."

I looked at Link sadly, "Please, I can help you! Just give me a chance. Let me show you that the gods can do good! I am begging you. We both know I can't beat you. You saved my life in the fight against Iapetus please, let me return the favor."

Link seemed to consider my offer, my friends and family however didn't say a word. Even Thanatos looked jaw stricken. Link turned his back on me, "You are a good person Perseus. When the final battle comes for Olympus, stay out of my way. I don't want to have to kill you. I promise our family is safe from my wrath. I will not hurt any demigod amongst us right now. The rest better watch out for no one will escape my ark of destruction."

I said sadly, "I can't just let you kill them!"

He responded, "Then the next time we meet our blades will cross, and we truly will find out who the strongest demigod to ever live will be!"

With that time stopped for a second, and a second later Link and Hercules was gone. I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure he would take my deal. Thalia yelled, "What in the Tartarus was that Percy! You almost betrayed us back there."

I turned around and glared at Thalia, "We were going to fight the Titans, because last I checked he and I are the only ones who can. He made Hercules look like his bitch. He saved me in the fight against Iapetus I owed it to him to give him his chance!"

Jason shot back, "I fought Krios!"

I shook my head, "Not without my help! I don't mean to sound conceited, but Jason I have now defeated three Titans. Two were by the luck of the scenario, and the third I had help from you. Eventually my luck will run out and I will have to fight one on an even battleground. That day...Without Link... I will die."

My friends went silent and Reyna looked at me in shock, "You were going to leave me."

I shook my head, "I would've never left you Rey. I just wanted sometime to get to know him. The Olympians once offered me a family, when I had nothing. I owed it to Link to at least offer him the same. He chose a different path then I did and he knows it. Its like he said, the next time we meet, we will cross blades. I have now seen and felt his power, that day, will be the day of my demise."

Thanatos looked at me sadly, "You stand no chance against him. I to felt his power. He reversed the affects of time before my immortality kicked in. I for a split second felt what it was like to be mortal, if you had not stepped in, the effect may have been permanent."

I nodded, "He stopped the flow of time to allow me to get up and take down Iapetus, he wasn't ready for me to get up so fast, and had he been, I wouldn't have won."

With that being said a lone figure stood on the bank. His eyes seemed to be glazed over, and the Titan of the south just stood there. I made my way to the front of the group and raised my sword, "Identify yourself!"

The Titan of the south smiled at me, "Identify yourself!"

I looked at him confused, "I am Percy Jackson, son of Pluto, who are you?"

He stated, "I am Percy Jackson, son of Pluto, who are you?"

I turned around and looked at Thanatos confused. Suddenly a feminine voice came from behind us, "His memory is lost. I am altering it as we speak to linking him back to his immortality. However he will not remember any of his Titan brothers or children except his brother, my husband.. He will however remember his skill and his Titan abilities. He will be a helpful ally, in the oncoming war."

I look off to the side and the Lady Styx was walking towards us. I smiled and walked over to her hugging the women tightly. Lady Styx was a dear friend and helped teach me how to control my water abilities. I grinned, "I am so glad your safe my lady! Where have you been?"

She patted my head lightly as she was much taller than I, "Young Perseus I was just behind the rocks, trapped. I couldn't stand because Iapetus had a strong magical curse on them, but when he lost his memory he forgot how to hold me. I heard the skirmish going on out here and tried to break out. The river Styx now runs free again!"

I nodded my head happily, "That is excellent to hear my Lady it is good to know you are safe!"

She smiled brightly at me, "I saw everything Perseus, you did the right thing no matter what anyone else says. I am the Goddess of mortality and choices, you made the right choice there and I stand behind it completely. If you had been able to show him the gods were worthy of our cause, the Titans would've collapsed all to easily!"

"Of course my lady. Perhaps I could've handled it better, but it was what I believe to have been the right thing to do!"

Thanatos stepped forward gently pushing me out of the way hugging his long time friend happily, "Who helped them do this to you Styx? It must have been a goddess of the underworld?"

Styx's eyes darkened, "The Lady Melione did this. She will pay terribly for her treachery as well, when I make it over to her!"

Thanatos grinned, "Wait till Master Pluto hears about this, she will tremble when she feels his true form coming!"

Styx had a maniacal smile at this as well. As a mortal I had never seen my father's true form, but apparently its horrifying! I took the communicator off of my belt, "Father, we have rescue the Lady Styx, we need to have an audience with Lord Jupiter in private ASAP though. We have discovered another traitor and have news on the son of Darunia!"

My father's voice immediately responded, "I hear you Perseus. Congratulations, I look forward to hearing the tale on Olympus, please take everyone there now. Thanatos, Styx, round up the ghost, I feel a traitor in our midst that I believe is Melione."

Thanatos and Styx exchanged looks and nodded, when Lady Styx said, "You are correct my lord, we will move out at once!"

With that I hugged my two friends and thanked Thanatos for his help and they flashed away. I turned to look at Jason, "You did a good job in holding back your brother Jason, your father will be proud when he hears about it!"

Jason looked down at the ground, "It was mostly you doing it again man. We had him on the ropes, but you sent him to his knees in fear with the Lethe...And Percy, you were right with Darunia's son, he's family, and you can't turn your back on them. So I am sorry. I should've known you would've never betrayed us."

I smiled lightly at my cousin, "I just want what's best for all of us. I thought it was the best move and it may have been, but Link is clearly more attached to the Titans then he lets on. He could've been deceiving me as Thanatos suggested. I saw the way the Titans looked at him yesterday, they seemed very fond of him!"

I looked at my siblings and they all had light smiles when I met each of their eyes. I then grinned, "Nico my man, that was some good work. We showed the Titan who was boss. If not for Thalia and Jason here we could've plunged the room into darkness, then it would've been a real ass kicking!"

Nico held out his fist and I punched it when he said, "You know it bro!"

I smiled brightly at Reyna, who after trying to avoid my eyes smiled and grabbed my outreached hand.

I then looked back at Iapetus and said, "Hey Bob, would you like to come to Olympus with us?"

His eyes flashed at the words of Olympus, but they went back to silver after s second, "Olympus! Lets go meet nephew Zeus!"

We all looked in shock at how much he still remembered. Then I remember what Lady Styx had said about her messing with his memory. I shrugged my shoulders, "What's the worse that could happen? He is just an all powerful Titan?"

My friends chuckled at that and we all then formed in a circle and I said, "Nico you take us out of here, I am exhausted!"

Nico nodded and I felt the shadow surround us before we all disappeared into the shadows and onto Olympus!

**(A/N) Sorry I am several hours late on this update! I had intended to update at my normal time, but we left for my trip a little earlier than I thought, and I found wifi outside of Houston so I am updating! 35 reviews and I will update tomorrow, otherwise I will see everyone Sunday or Monday! Keep up the good reviews guys!**


	15. Family Discussions

**Chapter 15**

Olympus was a mad house of course. After we explained the situation to the actual Roman Godly council they were FURIOUS! Diana wanted to go and castrate Hercules, for some reason it was clear she has an obvious animosity towards him, outside her normal hatred for males! I knew she disliked me, but at least she never threatened to chop off my man parts, YESSH! The decision was made though that if Hercules was to be caught that he was to be brought straight for Olympus for a nice godly size punishment.

Another more interesting decision was made that Bob the Titan of the South would be made the guardian of the Styx and would protect all the rivers in the underworld. Lady Styx has vouched for him and promised to keep him under control! Bob was very excited about this especially when Styx's husband Lord Pallas, the Titan of war showed up to take him! After he introduced himself as Lord Bob's youngest brother, Bob was more than happy to go with him!

Things on Olympus died down and they returned all of us to the Underworld. After relaying our story to the council they were in awe of the skill we all performed. Of course they were not overwhelmed with excitement when I told them I almost joined them, but Styx assured the council that I had no intention of betraying Olympus.

Back in the underworld my family and I had all gathered in my room for the real discussion that we had all clearly wanted to have. We knew my room was a secure place, and that Pluto would not tune in on our conversation in here. I said, "That's the third Titan we have seen and the second we have knocked out of commission, this is going to get a lot uglier before it gets any better."

Jason nodded, "Even with all the training Perce, I still was barely able to hold my own against Hercules... Maybe you need to take the spot as Praetor man..."

I looked at Jason in shock, "You did fine man, not to mention we were still in my domain, the underworld, where your powers are practically useless. I guaranteed you no child of Zeus or Jupiter has ever won a battle in the Underworld. Its certainly not an easy fight outside your domain!"

Jason nodded, but countered, "Well now that you have the blessings of all the big three you won't have to step outside your domain!"

Nico put in, "He's got a point Perce, you are by far the strongest amongst us. If what you say about Link is true then perhaps at some point you should take the position as Praetor."

The door swung open and Gwen stepped in, "He needs to take mine then!"

I smiled at Gwen as she walked in and motioned for her to close the door. I asked, "How are you feeling Gwen?"

She shuttered and looked a little beat up still. She had a black eye and her brunette hair was all matted, she still looked pretty, but it looked much more painful to be pretty today, "I am okay thanks to you Percy."

I shook my head sadly, "They only took you to get to me. They knew you were my friend, and I am sorry I left you vulnerable like that. You were my only real friend that wasn't down here in the underworld with me. So I am sorry Gwen!"

She gave me a sad look, "You can't protect everyone Percy!"

Reyna gave my hand a gentle squeeze as she sat right next to me, "The good thing is she's alive! Has camp been contacted recently?"

Gwen nodded, "They are expecting me back in the next our or so! The senate is keeping order at Camp, until I return. The day after new years we will need everyone back though to get things running back to normal again...But I do believe that you guys will do so without me in charge!"

Bianca asked questioningly, "Doesn't there have to be a female and a male praetor?"

Jason shook his head, "During times of war the two strongest camp leaders generally lead the legion! In the old days it was usually two sons of Zeus. But now days the two strongest fighters in Camp would be Percy and I. That could put Nico as a Centurion, because there has to be a male and female Centurion."

Piper was behind Jason with her arms wrapped around him saying, "I think sooner rather than later Reyna should take my spot as Centurion anyways. She is the better fighter, and has more military experience then I do. From the training she has had down here with Percy, in the time of war I think she would make the better Centurion."

There was a series of nods in the room when I asked Hazel, "How do you guys do it at Camp Half Blood?"

Hazel shrugged, "I guess we don't really have a leader, other than Thalia and Luke, who practically act as leaders."

I looked at Thalia and she was smiling lightly at Hazel's words. I said, "Thalia, Luke and yourself need to work on taking a more frontal position of power in Camp. You need to establish a firm rule of leadership so that way when we all come together to either Defend Olympus or take another shot at attacking mount Orthys we can get our sides to agree peacefully. That needs to be a top priority."

Thalia nodded her head, "I will talk to Luke about doing what we can. Hazel and Annabeth would be the secondary leaders though so were not the only ones who can push for this."

I gave my sister a look of pride as she blushed, "We are going to have to train harder than ever before. We are down to about two and a half years before the fate of the world will lie on the people in this room. We are the strongest demigods of the age, together we will bring the Titan's crumbling."

Nico put in, "My only concern is the son of Darunia. The gods can help us fight the Titans, but by the way he crippled Thanatos with a shove of his hand, that was concerning to say the least."

I looked at my younger brother curiously. He was very mature for his age, but I guess after everything we have all been through we learned to grow up fast. I said sadly, "I am the only one who can fight him. Our only hopes is to convince him to our side in time, other wise, we have no hope to defeat him."

Nico gave me this look and I could see he was trying to tell me something. I didn't want to call it out here or now, but I knew he had a plan. Reyna kissed me lightly on the cheek and I tapped her hand gently, showing my thanks. I said, "Lets all agree on this then, if Gwen wishes to step down at some point I will take the partner praetor position. Nico will take my place as the Centurion of the first Cohort. Reyna will take Piper's spot as Centurion and Bianca and Piper can both be the prefects of the first cohort. If we keep the power in this group I think it will be best that way. We don't know who we can trust. But I do believe no in this room will betray Olympus, that I know for sure."

Everyone nodded and agreed to my plan. I then said, "I will take the praetor back to camp. Lets try to enjoy the last of the holidays"

I stood up from the bed and I walked over to Gwen and she put a hand on my shoulder. I grinned and shadow traveled us all the way to Camp Jupiter.

When we arrived I escorted her all the way to her house as I wanted to see how the camp was holding without us. Many people were relieved to see her, but as I dropped her off at the house I had to apologize one more time, "I just wanted to say I am sorry one last time Gwen. I should've left some security spirits here when I left, I should've done something to make sure you all were safe. I am terribly sorry."

Gwen just smiled and put a hand on my cheek, "Don't worry Percy. You saved my life, no harm was done and I am okay. We can't ask for much more than that!"

I smiled at her knowing she was right. She sighed and her hands went back to her side, "Lord Apollo ordered me to rest as much as possible, so I am going to do just that. I will see you soon Percy."

I gave her a light smile and I shadow traveled back to the underworld. When I arrived Reyna and Nico were having a heated discussion about something, they were the only two left in my room. I said, "Hey guys whats up?"

Reyna glared at Nico, "Percy tell Nico you think his idea is crazy?"

I looked at her strangely, "What idea?"

Reyna fixed her look on Nico and he sighed, "Percy the only way I think you can stand up to what is left of the Titan forces and win is...if you took a dip in the Styx!"

My eyes widened, "You are crazy bro! That's suicide!"

Nico's face turned red a bit, with anger and embarrassment, "I am sorry, for wanting to make sure you survived this war! I am sorry for wanting to give you the upper hand!"

I looked at my brother in surprise, "I would literally die in the river, before I even had the chance to fight!"

Nico shook his head, "It will take some time, but I believe I can tip the scale towards you, if you are willing to cooperate! Percy please. I don't want to lose you!"

He looked into my eyes pleadingly, and it hurt me to see my brother this war. Reyna said softly, "Nico, Percy is almost guaranteed to die if he enters that River. I don't want to lose him either, but nothing says he will die if he doesn't do it!"

Nico's eyes never left mine and I said, "Let me hear your plan Nico."

Reyna looked at me flabbergasted, I gave her a stern look and she sat down next to me without saying another word. Nico went into the deep elaboration of how he had been looking to take a dip in the Styx himself. He had talked to Achillies and other souls that had tried and failed. He had learned some had many things in common, but the only three to succeed all had the exact things in common. One they had permission from their mothers. Two they all had pure reasons of bathing. Three they had something to bound them to mortality. By the time he finished he said, "Styx loves Percy. I can see it. If either of us were to dip I believe we would both or one of us would succeed!"

Reyna and I both were shocked by the amount of thought my brother had put into this plan. It was crazy, but hell even I thought it had a good chance of working. He made some pretty amazing good points. He then added, "Plus your a son of the seas. Apparently no son of Neptune or Poseidon has ever tried! I would think that would also add to your odds."

I nodded my head sadly at that. Nico still thought of me as a son of the seas, and not a son of the dead. Nico seemed to catch the look saying, "That's not what I meant Perce. I just think this is a good idea, and if anyone is cut out for this bath of mystic wonders it has to be you!"

I nodded one last time sadly. I said to Nico, "Start putting together any preparations we might need. I don't want to do this until I am at least fifteen, we need to push it off as long as possible just in case. If they find out I died, they will blitz both camps, and neither would stand a chance against their entire armies. I think they don't want to try, because I have been a wild card so far. I don't know if I could tip the tide in that kind of battle and neither do they, its why they haven't risked it yet! I think that would be our safest bet!"

I looked at Reyna, even though she didn't seem happy by my decision she seemed to understand why. I think she also knew that Nico was right, I have to be the best candidate to ever dip in the Styx!

Nico gave me a bright smile, "I will continue to gather Intel throughout the underworld. By the time the moment of truth comes Percy, we are going to know every little thing about the River. I promise you."

I nodded as Nico came forward and offered me his hand. I clapped it onto his sealing the deal that we had made. He smiled fiendishly, "I am going to go have a look around and talk to Bianca and Hazel about my plan. I want everyone to keep their ears to the floor on this!"

I grinned at the passion my little brother clearly had for this idea, "I am leaving you in charge of this little bro, don't let me down!"

His eyes seemed to light up at that and stormed out of the room muttering something about plans and torturing souls for information. I shook my head at his antics and looked at Reyna who had a smile on her face. She was laying down on my bed peacefully. I grinned as I laid back next to her. She said quietly, "I think its great you have such faith in your brother, but this is dangerous even for you Percy!"

A hopeful smile hit my lips as I stared up at the ceiling, "If Nico is right about the three things the successful bathers of the Styx had, then I will be okay. Proserpina will give me her blessing with a little bit of a fight. I don't have any malicious intent of bathing in the Styx...And I have someone who grounds me to the mortal world."

I gave her a knowing smile as my eyes drifted back to hers. She just shook her head, "Your so cheesy dark heart!"

I grinned as I grabbed her hand and put it over my heart, "I don't have to have a dark heart if you want to add some light to it!"

I looked at her with a serious look at first and then we both just started laughing. I was glad that nothing had really changed between the two of us after I admitted my feelings to her. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the nose, "Come on lets go spend the rest of our holiday break with the family. Still plenty of time to get some more fun out of this trip!"

She grinned pecking me on the lips and we both sat up, taking each others hands. I couldn't remove the smile from my face even if I wanted to. I was happy, and for the next several months that's all that would matter to me!

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter, it will be the shortest in the entire story! Okay so I messed up a few chapters back. Reyna and Percy are actually 14 at the time, and in the next chapter we will time skip to August where Percy will be turning 15. From there the rest of the story will play out and finish the Titan war. A fair warning this story may not have a happy ending, and Link may just never change his mind, the fight for Olympus will be different than the original so stay tuned and please review!**


	16. The Titan of Shadows

**Chapter 16**

_8 months later_

The Titans have been silent. Hell even the monsters have been quiet. In fact other than my father Olympus has been deathly silent. It was a little discomforting not to know whats happening. I have been in frequent contact with my sister Hazel and she says that the monster numbers are at a all time low at Camp Half Blood. Annabeth, Hazel, Luke, and Thalia have gone down into the labyrinth to look for passage to our camp and possibly to find out where the monster army has been. Nico and I have been searching day and night for the passage, but we have had no luck at all. We've considered the possibility that it may actually not be underground, but that just seems so unlikely.

Residence in Camp Jupiter wasn't bad. Gwen had made a full recovery from her kidnapping and there is much tighter security around the place. A son of Hyperion had captured Gwen, she said he was the most skilled swords man she may had ever seen. That he may have even been able to give me a run for my money. That frightened me a bit, that the Titan's children were getting that powerful. But I had bigger things to worry about. A patrol that my sister was on, Bianca, she reported to me that her whole force was wiped out by a single person. She told me he spared her to deliver the message to me, that he could crush me at any point. She said it wasn't Link, which just brought greater fear to my heart. I talked Gwen and Jason into allowing spirits to run the borders now. I summon new ones every night to patrol the camp. No one else would die on border patrol.

We haven't revealed to camp the new threat, the son of Darunia, but they all expect we know something. Jason and Piper had been fighting through the hard times strong, almost as strong as Reyna and I. Reyna and I have shared a new type of bond as a couple. We walked around holding hands, never wanting to be apart. It was mostly always that way, but there is just something different about it now, something special. Piper and her siblings coo about how its love, and I am pretty sure they are right. I couldn't even imagine being with someone else other than Reyna. Nor do I want to. In my eyes she is as good as they come, not perfect, but close enough. As I joked with her a true beauty and the beast story. I guess I owe Venus on this one!

I had come up with a plan. It was kind of a bad plan, but if it worked, then it would be genius. I had a plan to set up a massive assault against the black fortress. No more five or ten demigods crap. I am talking about the entire active legion blitzing the fortress. The five cohorts, launch a assault on the black throne. We take down a few Titans, wipe out their base. They are set back for months, and then we may find out what the hell they are planning.

Of course that would mean I would have to explain everything to the senate. Jason and them knew, because they were there when I told Jupiter. I wasn't quite sure how to explain it to everyone else without the gods.

I was on patrol a late evening talking with some of my teachers. I had summoned them for the night for I wanted to discuss my ideas with them. As I talked with my dead friends though something really sudden happened. An explosion rocked the camp, and it came right from the middle. I watched the explosion and I knew it was coming from New Rome. I summoned skeleton warriors to hold tight to the borders and I sprinted in that direction.

The greatest thing about the legion is they are always ready to go. It could not have been more than five minutes before the whole legion had mobilized. Terminus was gone when I got there, monsters had breached the city. I inwardly face palmed, in all the time Nico and I were searching we never thoughts to look inside the borders of New Rome. We figured Terminus or someone would've stumbled across it by now. I sprinted through the borders and came across a small legion of hell hounds. I made quick work of them with the help of some members of the legion. I barked orders across the field trying to set up a perimeter. Nico was by my side after a moment and he yelled over the noise of the battle, "What is happening?"

I yelled back, "There was an explosion inside of New Rome! I am trying to fight my way through and figure out where that entrance to the labyrinth is!"

Nico nodded as we battled side by side making a path of destruction between the two of us. The dead served us quickly and easily as we had quickly put together a small army. We advanced rapidly through the lines meeting up with most of the first cohort. Jason, Piper, Reyna, and Gwen were all no where to be seen though. I was worried, but I knew they could handle themselves. Nico and I pushed all the way to the arena. We could tell that was where the central force of the monster army was. We saw Bianca and a spirit fighting back to back like demons. They were a frenzy of strikes leaving a good size whole in army that had now over run the city. The citizens of New Rome had fled to the Camp Borders while the legion was fighting head first into the war zone.

Bianca joined up with us when we saw Jason, Reyna, and Piper coming up our rear. I shouted at them to follow in behind us. When Jason caught up with us he looked around in awe of what was happening, he yelled over the mayhem, "How did this happen?"

I was about to explain when Dakota came running at me. At first I thought he was a traitor by the look in his eyes and what I thought his intentions were. But he ran up to me dropping his weapon, "Percy! Gwen, she is fighting Coeus. He is so powerful, Percy, you have to help her."

I nodded my head, "Stick with my friends Dakota, they will make sure you are safe."

I felt bad for little Dakota. He was a year younger than me at thirteen, but his Dad like hates him, so his powers are hard to control and I knew he was afraid. Even if it wasn't very Roman to show fear, I still respected the kid.

Dakota nodded his head and I said, "Jason your the praetor you make the call!"

He looked at me with seriousness, "You have trained me day and night for a year now. If we you are fighting a Titan then so am I. Piper lead the legion into battle against the monster army."

I gave Reyna a stern look, "You help Piper, she could use some fire power behind her. Bianca will follow your lead. Nico I want you to cover Jason and I."

She nodded her head and kissed me on the lips before Piper did the same to Jason and they ran off with Bianca right behind them. So now it was just the three of us. I quickly darted forward towards the inside of the arena, my cousins hot on my tail. As we entered the arena we heard laughter, but it wasn't human. It was monster and some type of divine force.

As we entered the warrior side of the arena we saw a bloodied Gwen fighting Coeus, he was literally toying with her in the middle of the arena with the shadows. They were slapping her around and she looked thoroughly beaten. I charged out of hiding and the shadows tried to fight against me, but Nico shot forward, "Obey me!"

The shadows immediately dissolved and the monsters in the arena raised their weapons only for Nico and I to put up a new wall of obsidian brick above us. The light was practically blocked out of gladiator part of the arena. That is where the four of us were. Coeus laughed, "My, my, children of Pluto are quite powerful these days. The two of you made my shadows look like how would the mortals say it...Ah your bitch. Very impressive. However..."

Nico and I could clearly see through the shadows and I shouted, "Jason go to the girls, we will save the praetor, you can't even see down here!"

Jason called back, "You two can do it Percy, I will retake the camp and we will meet at the big fountain."

Before I could call back I saw what Coeus was doing, he held Gwen with a knife against her neck. She screamed, "Percy!"

I was in anguish. I couldn't help her now, if I moved he would kill her and possibly even kill Nico and I. I said calmly, "I will make you a deal Coeus let her go, and we will let you walk out of here alive. You can't beat us both. You know it, I know it, and my little brother here knows it. Live a little longer, let our praetor go, and we all win."

Coeus actually seemed to consider my offer, I think he started to accept before he realized Kronos would kill him for surrendering, "I can't do that Jackson. Different deal. If you come with me, hear out the Titans, I will allow her to live."

I growled, and stepped forward throwing off a piece of my armor, "I challenge Coeus to a fight in single combat, winner will take the girl and walk away alive. Surely you aren't afraid of a lowly demigod like me."

Nico looked like he wanted to protest, but I said, "Get out of here Nico. This is going to be ugly. I love you and our sisters, tell Reyna she meant the world to me."

Nico looked at me with concern, and he was about to protest before I glared at him. He nodded his head sadly, and now it was just Gwen, Coeus and I. Coeus eyed the gauntlet on the ground. He then said, "I came here on a mission Perseus Jackson. A mission to either take over the camp, or kill the leadership. Here I have one of your two praetors. I will be punished, but I would be punished more on the off chance you beat me, any last words daughter of Mars?"

Gwen steeled her nerves, "I died like a Roman. The way my father always wanted me to. Percy, please make sure I make to Elysium, and Avenge me!"

When she said that his eyes narrowed and he began to slit her throat, but a small knife popped out of chest. He screamed with pain and slit Gwen's throat. I watched in horror as I felt her life force fade away. I watched the light leave her eyes, I had failed her.

I felt rage consume me. My body rippled with dark power. My eyes blurred a bit, but I could still make out Coeus fighting my youngest sister Hazel. I knew she was the one who stabbed Coeus, not that it mattered anymore. I growled as I stepped forward, "This little snake is mine."

My sister eyed me with caution, but nodded and stepped back a bit. Coeus looked at me and coughed up some ichor while saying, "Jackson they are as slippery as they say you are. There is no possible way you are a demigod, I have met the strongest alive. I have trained with him, but there is something different about you now. Something different from the last time we met. What are you?"

I grinned wickedly, "I am nothing, but an avenger in this war. You killed my friend Gwen, so now I will do my duty to her."

The Titan of Darkness growled and charged at me with little remaining strength. I darted forward and made three quick slices, one was to the head with ultor, the second was to the sternum with riptide, and the third was spinning around his body and slamming ultor in the back of his head. The Titan roared when the third strike made contact. He glared at me, then shot raw energy at me, causing me to roll towards him to dodge it. He then took a wide swing at me with his broad sword, and I easily side stepped in and crushed his jaw with my fist. He went crumbling backwards and I felt like I had broken my fist. I glared as I walked over to the Titan that was attempting to stand. I said, "Hazel go find the others, we are one less Titan in this war!"

She nodded and ran out of the room. I stood strong, and took Ultor and slashed straight across his chest. He roared in pain, while riptide slashed his straight across the face. He let out a hard scream as I hacked away at his body. After about a minute of this I stopped and crossed the swords in a X like pattern by his neck. I growled, "You best pray we don't meet in Tartarus Titan, or your punishment will have just begun!"

Coeus bellowed with laughter, "You are all dead Jackson! Kronos has big plans! My son, the other Demi-Titans they will avenge my death!"

I grinned, "There is only one avenger around here, and that would be me!"

I swooped my swords backwards and his head rolled across the floor dissolving into the golden mist. Ichor covered my blade and I glared at the blood as i cleaned it off with my shirt. I removed the shadows above me and the whole arena opened back up. Light flooded my vision and it took me several seconds to gather it. I saw a large whole in the North wall, with a large triangle now glowing above it. The entrance was in here. When it opened from the other side it must have activated both sides of the entrance. I scowled at how fate worked.

I looked at Gwen's mangeled body and said a prayer to Apollo as I worked what little healing magic I had. Her wounds closed, and the the blood cleared, but for our dead Praetor that was the best I could do. As a son of Pluto, I had a few tricks I wanted to execute in honor of my friend though.

I said an old ancient Latin prayer to bless her soul. To ensure that she did indeed make it to Elysium. Second I focused on the ground as a beautiful shroud of gold covered her body encasing it peacefully. All you could see was her face which seemed to be at peace. I kissed my hand and put it to her forehead as my final goodbye. Tears welled my eyes, but I blinked them away, as I knew I had to be strong.

I walked out of the arena to see Hazel talking to Jason, Nico, and the rest of the gang.

When Hazel saw me she came forward and jumped into my out stretched arms, she sobbed heavily as I refused to let her go. The initial shock of losing Gwen now passing by. Jason looked at me to confirm two things, that Gwen was dead, and that Coeus was in Tartarus. He shook his head sadly, and a large group of people began to gather around us. The leaders of camp stood by the large fountain now. The Greeks were all here. Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Hazel, my good friends.

A unfamiliar senator stepped forward, "Who is the girl you are holding Centurion Jackson?"

Some of my friends visibly paled and I smoothly lied, "She is an ambassador from Pluto, and my youngest sister. Her friends are out of town demigods from Olympus that were traveling south for vacation. They heard about the labyrinth and were exploring it. It was by luck that they ran into us when they did!"

Hazel smiled at me brightly as she finally pulled away from her hug. Once everyone had gathered I explained how all the monsters entered the camp. Jason shook his head, "So I can assume Coeus is dead?"

I nodded, "Freshly decapitated and tortured. He will no longer be fighting in this war. Nor did he get the swift death most would pray for. It would've been a lot more difficult had Hazel not stabbed him in the back. He was hacking up ichor during the course of our whole fight. I think she weakened him greatly with her surprise attack. She certainly saved my life. It is my belief that Coeus was lucky, that strike should've sent him to Tartarus, but it was pure adrenaline that killed Gwen. Regardless Hazel is a hero of Rome today, without her the defeat of Coeus would've been much more difficult if possible at all! My only question is how did you know where we were?"

Hazel blushed at my praises, "When we come bursting through the labyrinth I saw through the shadows and hurried to get down there and help. When I entered the room I saw what Coeus was about to do so I rushed forward and stabbed him in the back."

I grinned lightly, "Your awesome sis!

Suddenly a scrawny kid that looked about a year younger than me came up. Jason smiled, "Octavion, I am glad to see you made it through the fighting alive."

He bowed to his praetor, "Thank you praetor. I fought beside the fourth cohort proudly! ...I have the casualty numbers praetor."

We all paled at that. He nodded his head and Octavion sighed, "We lost a total of 43 active legion members. We also lost nearly a hundred citizen of New Rome in shear surprise."

We all looked down at the numbers. There were only about one hundred and twenty members in the active legion. There were only maybe two hundred fifty citizens in the whole population of New Rome. This was a devastating number. I sighed, "How many in the first cohort do you know?"

Octavion looked at me sadly, "Centurion Jackson, It was the third cohort that was almost completely wiped out. Gwen's little brother survived, and the first cohort sustained five deaths. One of the twins of Nike, a son of Vulcan, two children of mercury, and the daughter of Ceres."

I nodded my head sadly. I wanted names, but I wouldn't press the young demigod. I asked, "I have never seen you around before are you new?"

He nodded his head happily, "Praetor Gwen saved my life near the river Tiber while I was being chased by hell hounds. I am Octavion, the legacy of Apollo and Gwen tells me I will be the augur of Camp Jupiter!"

I gave him a sad smile, "Praetor Gwen is resting peacefully now. I hope she made a strong impact on your life that inspires you as a member of twelfth legion."

I raised my voice so everyone can hear, "I hope Gwen made an impact on everyone's lives here. Her bravery today was very honorable and she fought till the end. Had she not held Coeus in the Arena, the numbers today could've been much worst. Let us all join in grieving and a prayer to the gods she may rest in peace. As a son of Pluto I have already seen her arrival in Elysium, but now we all pray her soul remains undisturbed in this time of war. We mu-"

Suddenly Dakota came running up, "Centurion, I am sorry to interrupt, but there are two figures coming towards the Camp borders at a dramatically slow rate. Something is definitely off sir."

I groaned, can't we ever get a break. I yelled out, "Everyone prepare defenses, we must be prepared for anything. Jason you shadow travel to the front with me, Nico, Hazel, Bianca, Reyna, you guys each grab one of our guest and follow right behind me!"

Before anyone could question my plans, Jason ran to me and I grabbed him as we then shadow traveled to where all my spirit friends were pointing cross bows at the approaching figures.

My family appeared right behind us, and the eight of us all marched out towards the two figured. Jason and I lead the way. The two figures stopped about ten yards in front of us. Both were hooded, but I swear I recognized the aura of the short one. Jason shouted, "Identify yourself!"

Both figures swept off their hoods and I instantly recognized one, and I fear I knew the other. The man cleared his throat, "Good evening nephew. I believe you are already familiar with my son, however allow me to introduce myself. I am Darnuia, the God of Time, and the youngest child of Kronos and Rhea!

**(A/N) She really sad with the number of reviews last chapter we had 11! Chapter 17 will be up in three days unless we can get some good reviews on this chapter! Any questions concerns or suggestions? If so leave a review and let me know! I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	17. The Sons of Time

**Chapter 17**

The legion went into instant chatter and Jason and I stared at Darunia defiantly and confidently. I held a steady voice, my Roman General side coming out, "What is it that you want Darunia? You are no ally to Olympus, we will not serve you!"

There was shuffling behind me, clearly people were not overly whelmed with excitement on how I talked to this overly powerful deity. It didn't take a genius to tell that Darunia had a great power, he radiated it for goodness sake. Darunia gave me a wicked grin, "Now nephew can't we be civil? We are all family after all!"

I glared at Darunia, "We may be family, but that doesn't mean I have to like you! That just means I will respect you, and treat you fairly. Which is the only reason our archers are holding fire!"

Link looked at me darkly, "Be careful where you step Percy. My father could wipe out this whole camp in a blink of an eye. His temper is as sporadic as your fathers, and Jason's father. It runs in the family clearly, don't give him a reason!"

I looked at Link and shock and Darunia I could tell was trying not to smite him for being so insolent. His facade went back up though as he smiled, "It seems you have defeated yet another Titan tonight Perseus. The abilities of Neptune and Pluto makes you very powerful indeed. It is impressive, however, Link has not only Time on his side, but he also holds the power of the eldest Titans. You stand little to no chance against him. That brings to why you are here! You two are going to fight!"

I looked at Link with betrayal, "I thought you said we were family! I thought you said you wouldn't fight me!"

Link looked at his father expectantly, before Darunia corrected himself, "My apologies Perseus, I meant to use the word spar. However this spar will go until incapacitation. The moment the fight is over, you will be alive and we will go on our merry way. You see Link doesn't get very good challenges around the house. I thought I might bring him here so we could see who the most powerful demigod of the time is! Not to mention, I wanted to meet the rest of my family! I see all my living mortal nieces and nephews are here! A pleasant surprise! Even if some are of both...Cultures!"

Many people stirred at that statement clearly not knowing what he was talking about. My friends and I shifted uneasily at that, clearly worried Darunia was going to reveal our secret. He chuckled loudly while Link remained emotionless, "Don't worry children your secret is safe with me! Now Perseus Jackson, Link Adams has a challenge for you!"

With that Darunia shoved Linked forward with his hand and Link stumbled in front of me before removing a piece of his armor, "I challenge thee, Perseus Jackson to a battle until incapacitation. The winner will be the most powerful demigod to ever live! Do you accept my challenge?"

I looked at the gauntlet sadly. Link clearly did not want this as much as I did, "And if I refuse?"

Darunia snapped his fingers and Hazel appeared in his arms, a fresh sword was in his hands and across her throat, "Then your youngest sister dies!"

I glared harshly at Darunia, "As you wish." I walked to the gauntlet and picked up, "I Percy Jackson, Centurion of the First Cohort, accept this challenge to incapacitation!"

Link suddenly had a scythe in his hand and as I stepped forward I seemed to be slowed down in time. I looked at Link with apprehension as Ultor and Riptide were drawn into a fighting position. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Be careful Percy."

I relaxed slightly at the voice. I knew it was Reyna's, I never took my eyes off of my sad faced cousin, I said back, "Always Rey."

Darunia stood in between us and held his hand in the air and fired it forward, "_Incipiam!"_

Link wasted no time in darting forward. His attacks were so fast, I was even blind to them. I felt the blade nick me several times. I felt blood already began to trickle down as three strikes landed on me, before I could even block his oncoming overhead strike. As we clashed weapons though it echoed across the silent hills of Camp Jupiter. Time was clearly being affected through our fight, I felt strike after strike hit me, blood was starting to cover most of my body, but I refused to surrender!

I clashed weapons with him again, and countered with the speed of Mercury behind me getting a good size slash across his face. A mix of golden blood and red blood fell to the ground. I knew this was the blood of a tri-blood. Link and Darunia both looked shocked by his blood. Clearly neither expected me to land a hit. But I wasn't stopping now, I drew shadows from nearby and casted them at Link as fast as I could. Water from a nearby creek was already flowing towards us. Link seemed to notice this and emanated a power of pure gold, while he slowed down time. I recognized this movement and summoned more and more shadows, giving myself a dark aura surrounding me. I could suddenly feel the power course through me as the water made it to my command. I fired it at Link, but it was to late, suddenly I was on the ground, a new cut across my face, that I knew would scar. I looked up at Link in shock, I was just about to unleash my attack, but I was to late. Link held his blade to my throat, and I gulped. He said tiredly, "Surrender cousin its over!"

The water was still on the ground, I wasn't out of strength. I was absorbing the water into me involuntarily, my powers were coursing through me. Suddenly my eyes flashed, and I new they were the color blue. I also knew that Jason must have summoned this storm that was beating above us. It was time Link and Darunia knew about the blessing of Jupiter. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came down and struck Link sending him reeling backwards smoking. He was clearly shocked by the turn of events and he was on Jason immediately.

Darunia bellowed, "Interference in a fight is not allowed and by the laws of Rome we execute you for interference."

Suddenly I felt power charge through me and I summoned two small bolts of lightning from the heavens and sent one at Darunia and one Link knocking them both to their feet in surprise. I growled, "I am the blessed warrior of Jupiter, Jason never interfered! Perhaps you should learn your enemies better, uncle!"

Darunia growled as he stood up, "No more! Link kill him! His insolence will no longer be accepted!"

Link looked at his father warily, while Darunia glared at him threateningly. Link sighed and moved away from Jason and back towards me. The power of Jupiter truly drained me, I had no more powers to fight with! The legion was in an uproar and I heard the call to arms.

Link rose his scythe, but I didn't allow him to strike first, immediately took the offensive and darted forward swinging both swords in an attacking motion. Link spun his scythe deflecting both blows and gave one powerful slash right through my ribs. I let out a feral scream and I dropped to the ground in pain. Link lowered his scythe to my neck with tears in his eyes. He said, "I am so sorry Percy. I cannot defy my father with this kind of order. He will kill me."

He began to slice my throat open, but two things happened very fast. Two figures slammed into Link and another grabbed his weapon and disappeared into the shadows of the night. Then three beings strode out of the darkness weapons drawn and in full battle armor. The two people who had now sized up against Link were none other than my brother and cousin, Nico and Jason. The three who stepped out of the shadows were recognizably my uncles and father. Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto. Hazel had disappeared behind the legion who was armed to the teeth prepared to assist the gods in anyway they could.

I however laid on the ground still blood collecting. Reyna was at my side holding my hand. I felt her hand go on my necklace and rub the familiar pendant of the Lyre. A flash of golden light appeared and Apollo stood in battle armor over me, quickly running his hands through my wounds doing what he could. His golden sword was next to him as he prepared for any surprise attack from Link or Darunia. Clearly Olympus has been informed and had been watching the entire situation unfold.

Jupiter stepped forward, "Leave this place Darunia, this is sacred grounds for demigods!"

Darunia starkly said, "That is why I am here to bring my son and introduce him to the legion!"

Pluto barked, "Well almost killing the newly appointed praetor is a good way to get him casted out of Rome as a traitor!"

Neptune glared, "Besides, to fight in the legion your loyalty must lie with Rome and its only ally Olympus. Darunia we all know that you are not here to pledge your allegiance to us. I know that you have allied with Oceanus, despite everything that happened to us as children. Then again you always were father's favorite!"

Darunia smirked, "What can I say? I was the strongest, the best looking, the most like him! I would say I am chip right off the old block! Father and I are unbeatable together, and when the son of Heracles is occupied by Lord Kronos, we will easily raze Olympus together! What chance do you really stand, puny Olympian fools! Your champion is dying by the poison that was laced into my sons blade, what chance do you have without your strongest fighter. No one else could've withstood the beating my son gave him, and he had the blessing of the eldest Olympian brothers! Surrender now, and I will assure that father is merciful!"

Jupiter glared leveling his master bolt at Darunia, "Not on your best day! You have tried to kill our children, and for that you are not forgiven! Begone Darunia, for the entire Olympian council is overseeing this and if they must they will step into fight. You have interfered there for the ancient laws allow us to do as well. Give us a reason, we beg you!"

Darunia looked at his brothers that had their weapons preparing in a preparing striking position. The trident was leveled, the bolt was leveled, and the sword of Hades was pulsing dark energy. Darunia grinned nearly split his face, "Well I am glad our family reunion was so pleasant! It seems your champion has work to do! Link let us leave, it is clear we are unwanted here!"

Link looked at me in sadness. He walked over to me, and everyone raised their weapons towards them but he simply raised his hand stopping time. I heard Darunia bark, "What are you doing?"

Link and I were both unfrozen, and unaffected by his power over time. Clearly so was his father. Link glared at his dad, "Giving him an antidote, he deserves it. He fought bravely, and proudly. I will be honorable and as I once told you, he is family and I will not kill him!"

Darunia looked like he wanted to argue, but it was clear they had this argument before. Link came over to me, and I was still to weak to move. He then pulled a vial out of his pocket and poured it into my mouth. He then put a hand on my chest and golden power went into me. I felt instantly better, but not quite okay. He looked at me with tears still stinging his eyes, "I am so sorry Percy. Please forgive me. It never should've been this way... We were brothers in another life... This isn't over... Good luck, and until next time!"

I was frozen in time I knew it, and with what felt like seconds, when I was unfrozen they were both gone. Everyone was looking at me warily and I tried to sit up, but Reyna kept her hand on my chest, "Don't even think about it!"

Apollo said, "You are looking better already! Maybe they were bluffing about the poisoned blade!"

I shook my head, "Link froze us all in time and gave me an antidote. He is still trying to help me!"

The big three exchanged looks and they all approached me. Pluto was the first to speak, "I am so proud of you son! You held your own against him, which is far better than we expected. When we saw him lunge forward it took both Neptune and Jupiter from flashing down and helping you. Then you managed to push him back. He may have won the fight, but the war is far from over. You did good son!"

My father wasn't a man to give many compliments and never in front of people. I burned with pride in my heart at my father's praises. Neptune said, "You did good Perseus, however the water trick was dangerous, he is blessed by Oceanus, the water would've fueled his power to."

I stared at him in wonder, "Perhaps he is truly holding back against me..."

Jupiter coughed, "Don't count on it Perseus. You did well. You have much work to do, but you did well. We must leave before the fates get angry with us, but just know Olympus is behind you. Apollo finish quickly and go home for the night!"

Apollo nodded as he began telling Reyna, what she could do to speed up my recovery. The big three gave me and their children one last look of pride and hope before they disappeared with a flash of golden light. After about a minute or two Apollo followed. My family sat around me as the legion stood respectively back waiting to be dismissed. Jason stood and addressed the legion, "Perseus Jackson, fights and serves Rome with pride and power. With the death of our praetor tonight, I make a notion in front of the whole legion that will be brought in front of the council. I notion that Percy is raised to praetor. He defeated a Titan, and fought their champion tonight. He does Rome proud and he is the strongest amongst us. Surely none, will protest this notion. It will be decided tomorrow in the senate of Rome! Legion dismissed!"

With that people turned around after a long night. Most were with slumped shoulders, knowing they lost friends and family tonight. It was indeed a bad day. I was 8 days away from my fifteenth birthday. The time to act was coming. I could feel it. Jason sat down next to me. Hazel, Nico, Bianca, Reyna, and Jason all were next to me. Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and Luke all stayed a respectable distance watching us carefully. I looked Nico in the eye, "Its in time."

Reyna looked pained, "Percy, you can't. Just because Link beat you today, doesn't mean its over!"

I sighed weakly, "Rey, if I don't do this I am dead for sure. If I had to fight him on the fields of war, I would be wasted. I was lucky that Jason and Nico intervened or I wouldn't be with us right now. Its our only hope."

My siblings all looked down at this and Jason asked, "Wait what? What are you guys talking about?"

Nico went on to explain to Jason in depth of his plan. Most of the time Jason looked with a shocked face of how dangerous it was. Hell I didn't like it either, but tonight sent a clear message. We can't beat Time, without a secret weapon, invincibility could be it. Jason whistled quietly when Nico was finished, "That sure is dangerous Percy. Even for you that sounds like suicide!"

Nico and I glared at Jason for talking like that in front of Reyna. He quickly stumbled out, "But Nico is right, if anyone in our time can live through it, it is going to be you! Being a birth son of Neptune, and the blessed warrior of the three, gives you quite an edge. Water can't hurt you I wouldn't think, and the Styx is underworld territory. You would indeed be the best candidate."

Our glares softened and I took Reyna's hand gently giving her a reassuring yet weak smile. I groaned, "Nico, can you shadow travel me back to our barracks and help me change. I need some rest."

Nico nodded and patted me on the shoulder. I put a hand on Hazel and Bianca's hands before they stood up, "I am glad both my sisters are safe after our fight. I don't what I would do without you guys!"

They both leaned over and gently kissed me on the cheek causing me to grin. Bianca said, "We will always be their for you Percy, just as you were for us."

Hazel just nodded her head smiling wide. I then said, "Can you guys give Reyna and I just a minute before we go back?"

Everyone nodded standing up. Nico said, "I will shadow travel to the cabin and get your stuff. It will be easier to help you out here anyways. I will be back in just a few minutes!"

With that my siblings all grabbed a traveler and disappeared in the shadows all heading to the barracks. It was just Reyna and I now. She immediately put her hand on a fresh scar, "Your never going to get a break are you?"

I gave her a weak smile as I felt myself fading out, "I have you, Rey. That is all the break I need. I need you now more than ever. One day when this war is over, we will have the rest of time as a break. Or as good as gets for demigods."

She looked at me sadly, "I can't lose you Percy."

My hand gently went to her cheek and brushed the hair out of her face as she laid on my now dry chest, "You won't Rey. I have beaten all the odds so far just like you said. I can do this!"

She smiled for the first time tonight, "I know you can Percy. It just hurts that you have to!"

I started playing with her hair and she looked up at me leaning up towards my face a bit. I smiled at her, "Might as well make the of our time together then. You know this hero did just save the lives of lots of people. Would you kill me if I asked for a little reward?"

She smiled sheepishly at me, "Of course not."

She leaned forward and smoothly pressed her lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync as we poured love and passion into it. Suddenly a voice cried out, "Oh my eyes!"

We both grinned as Nico was now writhing on the floor! I laughed and it hurt like hell causing me to grunt out in pain. Reyna put a hand on my cheek saying, "You need to go and get some rest hero. I will see you in the morning Percy."

I gave her one last grin as she walked towards the shadows. Nico came over to me grinning, "I admire your getting some action skills."

I smiled at my little brother, "When are you going to be getting some from the daughter of Athena, I have seen how you two are together?"

Nico blushed deeply, "We do not!"

I laughed again, which was another mistake as I felt my ribs rub into my insides. It hurt, but I smiled through it. Nico helped me change into fresh clothes and we went back to our barracks. He helped me into bed and we said our good nights. My face hit the pillow and for maybe a few minutes I thought of my fight and the events of the day. IT was a tragic day and thank the gods it was over, or so I thought at least!

**(A/N) Sorry for the insanely late update. My inspiration for this story is a little down with the number of reviews, but I a trying! I at least have the ideas up until the end of this story, and I am also in the works of the last three chapters for Bane of Olympus, so look forward to that! So please review, because to the author it really is good inspiration, thanks and enjoy!**


	18. Dreams and Elections

**Chapter 18**

A day never truly ends for a demigod. For a mortal you can go to sleep and see pleasant things in your dreams. Of course they have nightmares to, but nothing like what I see. What my brethren sees. Visions of the past, present, and future haunt us. Tonight I was in an unrecognizable palace on Olympus. Six powerful beings, the eldest gods sat in the room in makeshift thrones. Zeus sat at the center speaking, "Darunia is playing dangerously with the ancient laws. Had he wanted to all of our Roman demigods would be in Elysium today. His messages are unclear, and I fear he is going to challenge Olympus when Kronos rises."

Hades shook his head, "He wanted to send a message to our children. I believe he was warning Perseus, stand against us and die. My son is no coward though, he will stand against them no matter the odds."

I felt my chest warm slightly at my fathers words. Poseidon said sadly, "Perseus is powerful, he could probably even give a few Olympians a run for their money, but he is no match for the son of Darunia. As you all know I have a gift from our father to see how time truly unfolds, I could see Link was holding back in their fight. Perseus was right. For some reason he finds it inhumane to kill his cousins."

Hestia smiled lightly, "Thankfully he is nothing like his father then. I could feel the hearth in young Link, the fire burns dangerously low, he will soon only live for one thing, battle."

Hera nodded, "The boy has an emptiness in his heart, I can feel it just by looking at him, the gap of no family."

Demeter interjected, "The boy needs cereal and an Olympian family."

Zeus sighed, "Perseus offered to join him, if only Link had accepted perhaps we could've shown him our way of life. Darunia has undoubtedly brain washed the child."

No one said a word for a moment until Hades said, "Are we really that great though? I don't think Darunia ever lied to the child, I just believe he showed him all of our flaws and mistakes and none of our successes. I will be the first to admit that I have done hundreds of wrongs that would probably have me casted into Tartarus if the fates had their way."

Nods went through the council of the eldest gods. Posiedon said, "I fear our children are going to do something dangerous soon. I have listened in on their conversations right after we left them. Perseus plans to dip in the Styx!"

The room went deadly silent. I sat in the corner waiting for someone to protest the idea. To my shcok and horror no one did. Hades stroked his freshly shaven beard in deep thought, "It is dangerous, but-"

Zeus finished for him, "he is the most qualified applicant."

Murmurs and nods went through the room when Hestia said, "The children must never know what is truly on the rise. If Typhon rises, they will not only have to fight Link, but Darunia himself. Our little brother is the strongest amongst us, and if the rumors amongst the Titan army is true he has forged a new symbol of power that makes Zeus' bolt look like a child's toy."

Generally the room would've snickered at that, but the fire nearby flickered dangerously low. Poseidon said sadly, "Without my help the fight against Typhon will be very difficult. I cannot leave Atlantis defenseless though. The Titans are preparing a blitzkrieg, we are in grave peril."

Everyone looked down at that thought. Zeus sighed, "What if we sent Perseus to fight with you Poseidon? Could you launch an effective assault on Oceanus fortress?"

Poseidon shook his head, "I would need five of Perseus to accomplish that. Oceanus fortifications are unreachable. Believe me I have thought of an assassination, but it would be improbable and highly difficult. You would have to get through the Titans lair and then defeat him in single combat. Even if Perseus and I could breach the base, we would be surrounded in seconds by his entire army, and we would have to fight them a long with the Titan himself, which is no cake walk."

Hope in the room was short. I could tell this news would greatly affect my brethren opinion on the war. Hera said sadly, "The reign of the gods is ending."

Hestia nodded sadly and the siblings throughout the room shook their heads in sad agreement. Hades stood proudly, "We mustn't give up. Perseus will fight till his last breath. I have prepared him for this his entire life. If my son will fight, if my children will fight then so will I. I propose that Perseus and I launch an assault on the black fortress and bringing it crumbling one and for all. To Tartarus with the ancient laws."

The council looked at their oldest brother in shock. Zeus stroked his beard, "Are you willing to deal with the repercussions of this act. If you march on the black fortress with or without Perseus, if there are not Titans there then the fates will punish you severely."

Hades nodded sadly, "It is what must be done! Besides regardless, Atlas is under the mountain so he has to be there. If the fates show up, then I will claim to be running a guard check on the fortress and when I encountered resistance my son and his army a long with mine toppled the fortress this time for good!"

Hera glared at Zeus harshly, "Zeus, you cannot let your brother go through with this without telling him...Everything!"

Poseidon and Hades both glared at Zeus. Poseidon spoke loudly and angrily, "You are withholding information from us brother!"

Zeus flinched at the sound of his brothers angry voice. Zeus sighed, "I didn't know until after Perseus tried to topple the black throne. As long as Atlas holds the sky, we will never be able to take down the mountain."

I gasped in the corner, though I knew no one could hear me. For a faint second I thought Hestia stared right at me. She shook her head though as if she had clearly imagined someone standing where I was standing. Hades swore quietly but loud enough for everyone to here. He shook sadly, "We have to banish his burden then. We have to remove his punishment and Perseus and I will finish him off for good."

Zeus sighed, "That will take a considerable amount of power. It will take half the Olympian council, we will be vulnerable for a few days at the least. We would need the demigods to defend Olympus."

Demeter for once spoke a reasonable mind, "Then the Romans will assault the black fortress and the Greeks will defend Olympus."

Hera shot back, "And if Darunia shows up?"

The room was once again silent. A pin drop from a mile away could've been heard in this room. The fire was almost out in the hearth. Hestia said sadly, "Our only hope is that of luck. The black fortress has to crumble. The Greeks have to defend Olympus successfully. And we must pray to Chaos, that Darunia does now show up."

Zeus sighed, "All in favor of executing the plan. Hades will assault the black fortress with his children behind him. From here my daughter Thalia, will lead the Greeks in the defense of Olympus. Hera, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, Hestia, and I will remove the the Titan's curse. From there Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Artemis, a long with whatever minor gods we can muster will defend Olympus with the Greeks."

All six hands rose to finalize this plan. It was clear that the rest of the Olympian council was not going to get a say in this, the eldest gods had spoken and the decision was final.

My dream violently changed and I was at a place I had never seen or recognized before. The place was dark and most likely a large cave. Several beings sat around a circle speaking at once. Darunia stood at the front of the the group with Link off to the side. Amongst the group I recognized Phoebe, Theai, Perses, Krios, Hyperion, and Oceanus. Two others I did not recognized and were probably weaker Titans. Darunia barked, "If the rest of you had stepped in when you should've we wouldn't have had this problem. If Link had obeyed my DIRECT orders then Perseus Jackson would be dead and Olympus would've crumbled easily."

Many glared at Link, but he just flinched at the sound of his father's angry voice. He stood up prepared to defend himself in front of his teachers and clear friends. From my point of view I was slightly behind Link and still shocked and unmoving from what I had learned in the previous dream. Link spoke loudly, "I gave my word not to kill him. I gave my word that if he didn't purposely cross my path I would not just kill my family. My own flesh and blood!"

Hyperion glared at him, "We are your family boy! We have raised you and trained you since you were born. Besides your godly side has no DNA so technically they are not your as you said flesh and blood."

Link shot back, "The gods are at fault here, not Perseus and not my cousins. They are only defending the only life they have ever known! I wouldn't do any different, put in Perseus position. If they were storming our bases and killing our people it would be different. Yet all we do is go around trying to exterminate them. We are losing our eye on the prize, the only enemy we have in this war is Olympus, not their allies! If we must cross paths then so be it, but don't ask me to go around and randomly kill people because I won't do it!"

Phoebe smiled at Link, "Relax kid, no one is asking you to hopelessly kill."

Her voice was laced with a form of charm speak, Link smiled back at her sitting down quietly. Darunia sighed, "My son is weak minded and young. I fear he gets the trait from me. He fears the unknown, growing up as a child I wanted more than anything to stand with my siblings and strike against my father. But he treated me fairly, he gave me a chance at life. He showed my what the gods would do in the future, he showed me what I would have to do help stop him. We all knew the first Titan war was a doomed failure, for my father foresaw it. Now he sees victory and a new age on the horizon. We must all stand together and prepare to assault Olympus."

Hyperion nodded, "Krios and Perses will defend the black fortress just in case. The castle must stand so we have a base of operations closer to the Roman camp. We messed up assaulting them once, we should've known better than to send Coeus to do my job! I will lead a few of us to assault Olympus, we are only going to test their defenses the time for the final battle must wait for our Lord. For their crumble must be seen over by him."

Many of the Titans present nodded. Krios asked, "How long until the son of Heracles is ready to merge with Kronos?"

Darunia smiled wickedly, "Three months! When they merge the assaults all around the country will begin. The dawn of a new age is on the horizon."

A beautiful dark women stood up, one of the two I didn't recognize, "We have an intruder in our presence."

Suddenly all of the Titans turned and looked at me. Clearly they couldn't see my face, but the women pointed her hand at me and pain shot through my body. I writhed around and it felt like someone took a branding iron and planted it on my back. I let out a feral scream and I felt hands go on my chest. I didn't know what was happening, but I tried to move out of it, but suddenly my whole body felt pinned. Power coursed through me, but suddenly a pair of lips met mine. I instantly soothed and the world went black.

_End of dream sequence_

My eyes opened and I saw my friends looking at me warily. Reyna, Nico, Frank Zhang a new legionnaire in my cohort, Luke who was staying in the first cohort barracks, and a frightened looking Dakota was restraining me. Reyna was close to my face and I knew it was her lips that brought me back the sane world. When they all met my eyes everyone to a step back from me. My eyes widened as my senses came back to me. The sun was half way in the sky telling me it was about 8:00 and I had overslept by a long shot. My friends were all dressed and seemed to have been ready for the day for a while. Most of my barrack was trashed after the invasion last night and as I sat up I could see out the open windows that most of the camp was trashed. Everyone had sad looks on their faces for today was indeed a sad day.

Reyna was the first to say something, "Are you okay Percy?"

I shook my head, "No I am far from okay. I have seen the gods plans, I have seen the Titans plan. Things are about to get really ugly in the next few weeks."

Everyone looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head, "I will explain to the whole senate after the inauguration. How long do I have?"

Reyna shook her head, "That is why I was so close to you when you started freaking out, I was about to wake you, we have about twenty minutes. Don't forget you have to wear a toga!"

I sighed in despair. I hated those things. My friends grinned at the look on my face, and most of them went about their business except for Reyna, who stayed at my side. I put one hand on her cheek, "I think we need to go on that first date we keep talking about!"

Reyna looked at me in surprise, "Isn't this a really bad time? With the war pending over our heads, wouldn't this be a really dangerous time to leave camp?"

I shook my head, "Well with the fact that I could die in the next year, by multiple ways, the Styx or the prophesy, and the fact that my birthday is right around the corner, I think I can justify leaving for a few hours. And if I can't we could always just sneak away like we used to!"

She smiled brightly at me, before pecking me softly on the lips, "Okay Percy! Now get up and get dressed, we have to get to the senate meeting."

I saluted her mockingly and spurred out of bed. I was in basketball shorts and no shirt. I had grown strangely comfortable with my cohort, and most were used to seeing my scars now so I wore them freely without getting to many second looks. Today was a little different, as I knew there were some new scars from my fight with Link last night. I scowled at the fact that many of the guys eyed me in concern as I put on my very uncomfortable toga.

After getting dressed I walked out of the barrack to see everyone in the camp wearing black. Our flags were lowered in honor of Gwen and everyone looked solemn. The camp was practically in ruins and most of the legion who wasn't apart of the senate, retired or not was taking part in restoring our camp to its former glory. Reyna and my siblings came by my side as we all marched down to the courthouse and through New Rome. Since war was on the front and after the Pomerian Line had practically been destroyed in the fighting Terminus was no where to be seen. So we all strolled in weapons in hand, and perhaps that was for the best considering more monsters could poor out of the Labyrinth at any second. We had many scouts searching through it with the help of Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth.

Arriving in the senate most were wearing honorary black togas, those of us who only had he purple ones though still looked sad as we took our seats amongst the council. Before I could sit Jason motioned for me to stand at the front of the room just directly in front of him and the entire senate. I stood confidently as my father had trained me to do for many years when standing in front of a group of respectable people.

Jason raised his voice, "Twelfth legion. We are gathered here today to accomplish two matters, mourn the death of our praetor, and rise a new leader to power."

Jason stood with pride, power, and leadership, as every son of Jupiter should, "First lets us acknowledge our fallen Praetor. Gwendolyn Summers, daughter of Mars, and Praetor of the twelfth legion."

The senate returned the cry, "Fulminata!"

Jason continued, "She served the legion since the time she was six. She was immediately placed in the second cohort and only two years later she rose to be a prefect of the first cohort at the age of 8. It took her three years, from the age of eleven she became praetor. I was there and watched over her career with wide eyes, admiration, and adoration. Gwen was one of my best friends, and one of my role models that as a son of Jupiter I looked up to. That is saying a lot to, especially from my perspective. As a son of Jupiter everyone was supposed to look up to me, but I looked up to Gwen, for her bravery, loyalty, and undying love for the legion. Let her name forever ring...in the halls...Of New Rome...In the halls of our barracks...Our cafeteria...Our battlefields...Remember the praetor, for she died serving! She died for all of us!"

Jason was fighting tears, but all of us were. The death was finally starting to sink in. It broke my heart to see my friends and family like this. Jason sniffled hard and wiped at his eyes, "Hail our deceased Praetor the daughter of Mars!"

People shouted back his praise and Jason retook the emotionless experssion. He stated, "When one door closes another one opens. We are at war ladies and gentlemen. In a time of war we need two powerful leaders. Whoever the strongest fighter and leader is in our camp deserves to stand up here with me and fill the big shoes that Gwen left for that individual."

Everyone's eyes went on me as Jason said, "Standing before all of us today is Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto and blessed warrior of the big three. He is the strongest demigod on the side of Olympus. There has never been a stronger demigod of Olympian blood in our history. It would be an honor to have him serve beside me in the coming war. I make the notion to raise Perseus Jackson to Praetor of the twelfth legion!"

Instead of asking a wave of hands everyone shouted, "Fulminata!"

Which of course I knew meant armed with lightning. It was the sign of approval here in New Rome. Jason smiled, "Then it is passed, Praetor Jackson step forward and receive the tattoos and recite your oath to Rome!"

Jason stepped from behind the desk and grabbed a iron branding device and prepared to place it on my arm. I had already gotten an array of tattoos over the past eight months. One for each of my patrons and fathers symbols, one for my service to Rome and one for saving the praetor. Jason smiled as he pressed the iron on arm causing me to actually wince in pain. The letters PRT showed on my arm and below it a small eagle it was encrypted onto my arm. When the tattoo was done my arm was read with pain, but I was perfectly okay.

Jason then said, "Repeat after me Percy. _Imperium Romanum constantia et spondeo vitae. Et faciat iudicium meum iurare in leges Romanas et omnis gloria eius. Hinc usque certa pro iustitia, et tranquillitas diebus meis. Fulminata"_

I smiled as I translated and said it a loud, I pledge my life and loyalty to the Roman Empire. I swear to uphold and execute the laws of Rome and all its glory. From here until the end of my days i will fight for justice and tranquillity. Armed with lightning!

Jason then boomed, "Does the augur accept Percy Jackson?"

Octavion slit the neck of a teddy bear and I grimaced in horror. Octavion then smiled, "Yes praetor we do!"

Jason grinned at me and held out his hand. I clapped it and lightning struck in the distance. I smiled, "Me and you brother we are going to change the world."

Jason smiled, "Until the end my friend."

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait on the update. Been really busy with school. I am almost done with the last three chapters of the Bane of Olympus, but it remains on Hiatus until October 1st. This story will be updated once a week, until it is finished. This is going to be a pretty long story, so everyone please stick with me! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	19. The Date of a Life Time

**(A/N) This chapter is going to almost pure fluff, if you don't like then read the beginning of it and then skip to the end once they leave for their date. The end of this chapter is going to be very significant to how the rest of this story will play out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

Eight months ago I had asked Reyna to go on a first date with me. Well being very busy demigods we were never able to make time to do so. Then a few weeks ago at the beginning of August I told her we could go the next day, but after being promoted to praetor things around camp had been non stop activity. It was August 18th now though, and my birthday. Jason promised me the day off, and I promised Reyna we would finally go on that date I promised her.

The day had been a normal one for the most part. I walked around camp with my family and friends and active and non active members of the legion would wish me a happy birthday since everyone knew it was today. I had asked my friends to keep it quiet, but Jason insisted since it may be my last celebrated birthday that he informed everyone and even threw a party on Saturday in my honor. I argued, but it was futile.

As the new standing praetor after about a week after Gwen's death I against my will took her house. For several reasons actually I was forced. One, Nico did a short quest to prove his worth and be able to take the position as Centurion, and since the Centurion had their own beds and space in the barrack I wasn't going to deprive my brother of it. Reyna was able to challenge Piper for her position and Piper was unable to withstand Reyna's onslaught. She has evolved into a very powerful warrior, and I wish Gwen could've been around so Reyna could've challenged her. We would never know who the strongest female demigod of our generation was. With that being said though Bianca is the prefect of the first cohort and she is becoming much stronger everyday. I truly believe that one day Nico may be as strong as Jason, they fought the other day and it was close, but Jason's swordsmanship surpassed Nico's. They are both quite the powerful demigods though according to Lady Lupa who has made more frequent appearances around the camp. I believe her and the pack are on orders of the gods to stay close to the camp just in case.

Lupa, Jason, and I had a meeting in one of the praetor houses a few days ago about Lupa's rival pack, Lycaon. He is raising more and more forces, and she fears that he will be able to challenge and defeat Lupa's pack at this rate. Once we had learned that we immediately put the Vulcan cabin in a silver building frenzy. With the help of Pluto's children we were able to summon enough to build silver swords, spears, and throwing knives, a long with arrows to be able to combat the powerful werewolf pack.

I tried to push all thoughts of the war away. Even though Camp Rome has not officially declared war, Jason and I have stayed up late at night talking about how the day would soon be coming. No matter how we truly felt about it, the time was coming.

Our Greek allies have been staying at Camp for the past two weeks. They are in daily contact with Camp Half Blood, Annabeth reported to Chiron that they were staying at her parents house while they figured out there next move. Nico and I were in the shadows while she reported this and we don't think Chiron quite bought her lie, no matter how smooth it was.

It was nice having the Greeks around for a bit. Luke got a long with the Mercury kids pretty well, it was clear the difference between Hermes and Mercury was small. Thalia and Jason spent a lot of time together which always kept smiles on my cousins face. Nico and Annabeth spend a lot of time together though they both deny it. Annabeth is about a year and a half older than Nico, but Nico is mature for his age and above the average intelligence. I don't see much of Hazel because her and Bianca are practically inseparable and always together. Hazel was telling me she was offered in a spot with Diana's hunters, but to my dismay she denied it. Bianca hinted that their may be a boy back at the Greek camp keeping her out of the hunters. I didn't want to have to kill anyone to soon, but if I have to make a trip to the Greek camp to soon, someone is going to being facing eternal punishment!

My powers are still progressing everyday. I try to push myself further and further in every element. I train twelve hours a day no matter what. Two hours before the legion gets up and two hours after. Of course there are lots of breaks in between where I have to do my duty as praetor in between, but I hardly stop for anything.

Today was an exception though. I sat in the praetor house getting ready for my first date with Reyna. I had planned something special, and apparently so had she. It may have been my birthday, but this was my long over due treat to Reyna.

I was dressed fairly simple. I had a nice pair of jeans on that I only wear when I go out, and a fairly nice polo shirt that was fairly tight and I never had to question why Reyna liked this shirt on me. Of course like most guys though I had a mental check list always going, deodorant, brushing my teeth, the cologne that Reyna likes, putting gel in my hair to spike it. I had always wanted to grow out my hair, but being Roman I was forced to keep it short.

As I was spiking my hair I heard a voice come from behind me, "You look great bro!"

I recognized the voice instantly as my sister Bianca. I grinned as I looked into my mirror and saw her, "Thanks, what are you guys going to do tonight?"

She shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on a comfy black leather chair and whirled it around to where she was facing me, "I don't know. Nico gave the first cohort the rest of the night off. I am pretty sure he went to make kissy faces with the daughter of Athena though. The thought repulses me!"

We both chuckled at that, I shot back, "We both know Nico doesn't have the spine to kiss her!"

Hazel suddenly popped into the room next to Bianca, "That's what you think!"

She had a knowing smirk on her face and I knew she had been up to mischief. I grinned slyly, "You mean little Nici is actually kissing Annabeth?"

Bianca had a face splitting grin, "Sounds like I have new leverage over my centurion!"

I walked over to Bianca and fist bumped her since she was holding her hand out! We all laughed at this as I pulled up a chair so we were all sitting around the coffee table, I asked, "So what do I owe the pleasure to both of my sisters visiting me?"

Hazel smiled, "We just wanted to spend some time with you on your birthday before you went out with Reyna for the night! We expect her to be in the centurion bed by midnight praetor!"

I winked at Bianca, "I don't think anyone will be sleeping in that bed tonight!"

Both of my sisters looked at me in horror and I laughed at the looks on their faces, "Geez, I am joking guys! But your faces are priceless!"

Bianca and Hazel both glared at me. Hazels screeched, "That's not funny Percy! I may be 13, but I did not need to know that!"

Bianca laughed and shot back, "Don't play that card Haze, I know that you and that son of Mars have been hooking up after hours!"

I glared at Hazel, "Whats his name, rank, cohort, and what does he look like?"

Bianca grinned while Hazel paled, "His name is Frank Zhang, prefect of the second cohort, he is a tall pudgy Asian guy, but something tells me there is something different about him. He sends a strange aura of death. Nico has commented about it more than once, but I haven't done any investigating on him yet. I only found out today that him and Haze over here have been making kissy faces."

I growled in good nature, "Sounds like I may be visiting the second cohort before I leave!"

Hazel shot to her feet, "He's just a kid Percy don't kill him! He will be in the first cohort I think soon, he is powerful for a second cohort demigod!"

I snorted, "He better be if he is going to win the heart of my baby sister!"

Bianca and high fived hard and Hazel blushed. Bianca smiled, "We need to do this more often Percy. You and Nico have a closer relationship than us since you have to deal with him a lot as Centurion. I feel we don't get to spend enough time together!"

Hazel nodded and I gave them a small smile, "You know what, when I get back starting tomorrow the three of us will spend more time together I promise. I will make more room in the day if I have to!"

Bianca smiled at me as we both stood up. I pulled her in for a hug and Hazel joined in on the group hug. I kissed both of them on the head as we separated, "This war is about to start, and we need to spend more time together as a family before it might just be to late!"

They both gave soft sad smiles, and I looked at my watch with the chimera and realized my lady would be waiting on me in New Rome by now. I grinned at me two sisters, "I got to go, you guys be good tonight and stay out of trouble. Nico is supposed to be building patrol units tonight since I am supposed to not be doing anything! If you guys need anything don't hesitate to IM me, I can always shadow travel back if necessary!"

Bianca glared at me, "No we have things under control here for the night, you go and have fun! Don't worry about the legion for a few hours!"

I smiled at said goodbye as I shadow traveled to the big fountain in New Rome where my beautifully familiar girlfriend sat in skin tight short shorts and a low v-neck shirt. I know she doesn't generally dress this way, but she does know what I like!

I came up behind her and gently wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. At first she tensed, but then she just smiled turning around to face me where my arms went back around her waste, "Happy Birthday Percy, where are we going?"

I grinned, "Ice skating first?"

She smiled widely at that. A few weeks ago we talked about things we had always wanted to do at winter, and she had never been ice skating, so I knew that would be a good start to the night. She nodded her head simply and I offered my arm to her and she put her hand through it as we walked behind a building and into the shadows.

We appeared inside a log cabin and outside it was snowing hard. The night before I had came by the cabin though and turned on the heater so the cabin would be nice and warm when we made it. The cabin was nice, the lady Khione left it to me after I saved her youngest and only daughter last year. It was a secret quest and I told no one about it. She had asked me not to tell anyone about the cabin, but that it was mine to use. It was our secret and we both agreed to honor it since this could be a good place to hide if we lose the war. I don't come here often, but the place is blessed by clear powerful magic or power one. The front part of the house is all some kind of invincible glass that has a clear view of a small lake that was frozen over. Which of course was the whole reason why I brought us here. Reyna walked over to the window and looked over the winter wasteland. It was a beautiful site. She turned and looked at me in surprise, "How? Where are we?"

I grinned, "I can't really tell you much, since I swore to Khione I wouldn't. She agreed to let me bring you here though. The place is stocked with food, water, clothes, and all the essentials, including ice skates. As to where we are, well we are in the northern white mountains in Vermont, somewhere the snow touches almost all year around."

She smiled at me which really showed off her sparkly white teeth which always gave me the reason to think her smile was beautiful, "Then I will go change, just show me where!"

I returned her smile, "The room on the left is the guest room, the room on the right is my room. My room has some better clothes and your ice skates in there!"

She walked over to me and pecked me on the lips and walked over to where I told her, the stuff was. Of course I am still a guy and my eyes followed her as she walked away. I smirked inwardly and leaned back into my chair. The cold never has effected me, I never understood why, but it just doesn't. Khione thinks it could be because the cold is only frozen water vapor most of the time, now the dry cold she thinks would probably effect me. For that reason I avoid the deep south as much as possible now during the cold part of winter.

It didn't take long for Reyna to get completely changed and ready to go out to the pond. I grabbed her hand happily and we opened the front door and walked out over to the frozen water. I let go of her for only a moment, to get down on my knees and enforce the cold water, to ensure we didn't fall through the ice. After only a second or two I smiled up at her and stood up. I ran my hand on the ground and summoned a small thing of water where I then ran it across my shoes turning them into literal ice skates. Reyna smiled at me and held her hand out where we could both skate together.

It was a rather romantic gesture and we did this for a while. Occasionally she would fall, and being myself and having cat like reflexes always saved her from hitting the ground. Now if you accused me of purposely making her fall so I could save her, well that just wouldn't be true at all!

We did this for about an hour with music playing around us. As warriors, we both had pretty good balance and such so we were both pretty good skaters. It wounded down though because Reyna was getting really cold and we went back to the house happily. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek as we walked in, "There is a dress for you in the guest bedroom, you will want to wear it for where we go next!"

She shook her head, "Are we in a hurry?"

I grinned, "Not in the slightest!"

She winked slyly at me and she guided me over to the large fire place in the living room. The fire was enchanted by Lady Hestia, to make sure the home had a strong hearth. Reyna sat down and I sat down directly behind her. We were close to the fire and warmth spread throughout our bodies. She laid back peacefully onto me where her head rested on my chest. I pulled a nearby recliner chair close to us so I could lean back on and she could find a nicer pillow on my chest. She snuggled close to me as she tried to warm up. I wrapped my arms around her as I could feel the chills running through her. I whispered quietly, "You should've said something sooner babe. We could've come back earlier!"

She cheekily responded, "Then I wouldn't have the excuse to have your arms wrapped around me!"

I blushed at her comment, and I kissed the top of her head, "You know you never need a reason for that. Ask and you shall receive my lady. I do aim to please!"

She chuckled lightly and looked up smoothly kissing me on the lips. I grinned into the kiss and she laughed, "You big cheese ball! I am going to get changed, you are doing the same right?"

I smiled and nodded and she stood up and offered me her hand. I smiled and pulled her right back on top of me where she was now straddling me. She grinned, "Your so lucky its your birthday!"

I said back seriously, "I am so lucky to have you!"

Her smile disappeared and her eyes filled with passion. She moved forward to kiss me, and I closed my eyes preparing for the kiss, but I should've known better! I suddenly felt the weight disappear, and I knew my hormones had gotten the better of me and she had summoned the shadows to take her away. I grinned jumping up and running to my room to change. I was wearing fairly nice black slacks and a light blue button down, with my black dress shoes. I re applied my deodorant, cologne and such while walked back out towards the living room. Reyna wasn't done getting dressed so I walked over to the window and peered out.

My mind swirled with positive thoughts. This could be the future. Just Reyna and I on a usual day to day basis. Living happily, _forever_. This was the first time that word had ever popped in my mind. Forever. Is that what I wanted? Immortality with Reyna? It sounded nice, but is it what I truly wanted?

The answer to my question was behind me, Reyna stood in a beautiful Red dress. It was strapless, short, but not to short, it complimented her body as a whole, and she looked beyond stunning. She took the breath right out of me, even making my heart skip a beat. I smiled brightly at her, "You look beautiful Rey!"

She smiled seductively giving me a twirl, "You like the dress? I guess we are going somewhere pretty nice?"

I refrained from drooling as she twirled and just nodded my head stupidly. She grinned walking over to me, "You know in a few years these nights will be ending very differently!"

I was trying not to stare, and all I could do was nod stupidly not trusting my voice. She asked, "Where are we going anyways?"

I managed to get a few words out, "A restaurant that Lady Hecate used to run. You will see when we get there!"

She nodded and wrapped her arm through mine. I summoned the shadows to us and we shadow traveled. In a matter of seconds, we went from the snow and winter wonderland, to the dark shadows, to the sound of a beating shoreline. Reyna opened her eyes and gasped. The winter wonderland was beautiful, but this spot is my favorite in the entire US. A small house/restaurant stood at the top of the cliff, but on the other side of the cliff was a beautiful ocean view. The ocean pounded the rocks with a steady never changing flow. Behind us was a beautiful grassland, that looked to belong in Elysium, but in front of us was the Ocean and a single house. It was a perfect view.

I smiled at her, "How about this for a place to finish our first date?"

She smiled, "I love it Percy! You know though generally on your birthday, your supposed to be the one treated."

I waved it off, "Seeing you happy makes me just as happy. Your gift to me is the time we spend together, I couldn't ask for anything better."

She beamed kissing me on the cheek as we slowly trekked up towards the house. When we walked in we were seated by an invisible spectrum that neither of us could see. It was just two floating menus that went to a table and stopped. We sat down next to each other instead of across from each other clearly wanting to be close the entire time. The place seemed private and quiet so might as well. Of course there was light music playing the whole time, and it sounded oddly like Beethoven.

We ordered and the night went on nicely. We ate, we laughed, we talked, and the idea of forever continued to bounce around in my head. I am fifteen, battle hardened, war hardened, mentally tough, physically tough, I have been through so much, and is it so much to ask to spend the rest of my mortal or immortal life with the person next to me.

The night was coming to an end as we finished desert I put my arm around Reyna, "How was it Babe?"

She laughed lightly, which was a sound that was like music to my ears, "It was perfect Percy. Thank you! And Happy Birthday!"

With that she kissed me on the cheek again and I smiled brightly at her. She then said, "Now for the present!"

I groaned, "I thought you agreed no gifts!"

She gave me a stern glare, "You can do all this for me, on your birthday, but only if I get to give you my gift!"

She pulled out a small circular object and she held it in front of both of us so we could see it. She whispered where only I could hear it, "Proserpina helped me make this. Its made of Imperial gold, and it is connected to my soul. As queen of the Underworld she was able to take a very small part of it and inlay it in this compass. All you have to do is flip it open and the compass will point in whatever direction I am."

She then flipped it open and a picture was on the open side. It was picture of Reyna and I at the Olympian party. We looked great, and very happy. My smile lit up half the dark room, and gently pressed my lips towards her and we kissed passionately. This continued for several minutes, before we stopped for breath. We both smiled and we clearly exasperated.

Forever came back to me. I began to open my mouth, but suddenly a dark figured object entered the room. It was Stonewall Jackson, he _took a deep salute, "Sir news from your brother on the front lines of war! Your sister Bianca Di Angelo has been captured by the Titan army."_

**(A/N) MOFUCK SHIT! Thats whats up!**


	20. The New Plan

**Chapter 20**

Fits of rage. Never had I shadow traveled so fast. Never have my feet carried me so fast. I was on the front lines in minutes. Though I was to late, the monster army was already in retreat. The Titans truly seemed to have a never ending number of monsters, first they come out of the Labyrinth in huge numbers, and now the size of this army looks just as big. I darted through the crowd of demigods, still in my nice clothes. Reyna was behind me trying to keep up, but the power of Hermes flowed through me. I was at Nico's side within seconds, he was holding a sobbing Hazel. Jason was screaming orders to follow the army and paid little to no attention to me, as he launched the war crazed Romans into the heart of the battle.

I collapsed next to my brother and sister. I asked quietly, "What happened?"

Piper came up behind me putting a light hand on my shoulder. A girl was standing next to her, I knew it was a daughter of Hecate from the first cohort, she was one of the best element fighters in the legion. Piper said sadly, "Kelly is going to project the images in your mind. Your family is in no state to talk."

I gave a solemn nod of despair as Kelly put her hand to my forehead. A short pain shot through my head as I saw the monster army blitz from the shadows. They seemingly came from nowhere, they were lead by a woman, a Titan, Phoebe. She was clearly looking for someone as she ducked, dodged and weaved through the lines of Romans. None were killed in her path, most weren't even touched. Most tried to avoid her, accept my sister. Nico was no where in site that I could see. Phoebe stopped and stared at my little sister, and I hear a chilling voice, "She will have to do."

Suddenly a blur of images shot through of her taking Bianca. Within seconds the vision was over, the target was clear, my family. I gasped for breath as the visions halted. Nico sobbed, "They were here for me Percy. I think they know that you are going to bathe in the river Styx, but that you needed my help. They knew Percy. They knew you couldn't do it without me, but they couldn't find me since I was with Annabeth when they first came in. They took what they could get...And...And...They took her..."

Hazel hushed her brother into silence as tears slipped through his eyes. It broke my heart to see my two siblings this way. I growled, "Where is Jason?"

Jason as if on command showed up, "Percy, the Titan army disappeared. We had them on the run and picked off many, but the Titan took them into the night, it was so fast, I couldn't catch up to her. I am sorry."

I shook my head, "That doesn't matter anymore. Raise a new praetor, Nico and I are going to the River Styx, tonight. We have to get my sister back, at all cost."

Jason seemed baffled by my suggestions, "Percy, I can't just replace you. Nor can you risk the lives of every demigod to save one. The Romans are utilitarian Percy you know that. I can't let you just leave."

The ground shook, the skies darkened, the shadows thickened, my eyes flashed three different colors as I stared at Jason with defiance, "Your going to stop me?"

Suddenly the shadows thickened more, and a tall familiar man stepped out of them. My father, Pluto, the God of the dead stood before all of us. He said, "No I am."

Many dropped to one knee, but I drew my sword in a flash, "You have nerve father! You dare show up here after you just let your daughter get kidnapped by a Titan? Which even with the ancient laws you could have prevented?"

Pluto seemed taken aback by my sudden hostility. He said shortly, "You cannot leave this camp to go and save your sister. She has her destiny, and you have yours."

I begun to attack my father, but his symbol of power was already in hand, "Now calm yourself son, every fight before this one would've been nearly significant. I order you to lay your weapon down. Let us talk about this."

I looked at Nico and nodded at me. I shot back at my father, "There is nothing you can do to stop us from saving her. We are going to the Styx, I am going to bathe, and tomorrow I will lead the legion in an assault on the black fortress."

Pluto shook his head, "You don't know what you are doing Perseus?"

My eyes flashed dangerously, "You don't think so? You don't think I know about the banishment of the Titan's burden?"

My father's eyes widened in surprise. I spat, "That's right. If the gods hadn't been keeping secrets, then we may not be here today. If you had come to our defense as you should've then we wouldn't be here. Yet here we are, and you have failed me and my sister!"

Pluto barked, "But she isn't even your sister!"

Pain shot through my heart. I blinked several times. My eyes began to water. My father's features immediately softened. No one made a move. I then reached for my necklace and ripped off the sword pendant and threw it at his feet, "Then that no longer makes me your son."

My father prepared to move but lightning flashed across the sky and struck him square in the chest. I then pulled water from the lake and boiled it within seconds, my father was on his feet, and I hurled the water at him. Unfortunately for me, the water was deflected and absorbed into water vapor. I looked around for the only culprit who could've saved my father from such an attack. There he was, my true father, "Neptune, don't ruin the good terms we are just now starting to get on. This is grudge match, that you have no right to interfere in."

Neptune gave me a sad look, "Stop Perseus, both of you are hurting. You are fighting yourselves when you should be fighting the enemy."

I growled, "I see only one enemy on this field, and it is the man who won't let me save my sister. He may no longer be my father, but that doesn't make them any less my family."

Pluto looked her by my words, "I didn't mean that Perseus. I-I-..." Pluto seemed to be having a hard time forming his words, before he choked out, "I'm sorry."

I glared at my father, "Sorry doesn't bring her back. Now if anyone cares to stop me, you can meet my blade, I am going to the Styx."

Suddenly the women herself showed up, the lady Styx came walking out of the water of the lake. She walked over to me, and all I could do was stare. I have never seen her outside of the underworld, except one time on Olympus. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek, "Relax child. The reason they don't want you in my domain at the moment, is because it is being guarded by very powerful beings."

I looked at my father for confirmation of this and he nodded his head. I ran my hand through my hair stress seeping through my body, "Then why not just go and clear the place out. My sister is not going to wait forever and I will stop at nothing to get her back." 

"We all want nothing more to go in and save the young daughter of Pluto, Perseus, but we must be cautious. We cannot lose our most powerful demigod to save just one. We must plan, strategize. If you know of our plans, then you know everything is very delicate at the moment."

I took a deep breath trying to count to ten, just as Achilles had once taught me. I exhaled heavily in great stress. I asked calmly, "How long until we can assault the Styx and launch our attack on the black fortress?"

The gods exchanged looks before coming to a general consensus, "Three days. After you bathe in my river Perseus, if you survive, you will be a power surge, that will be the day we assault the black fortress and remove the Titan's burden."

I sighed deeper. I shouted, "They have taken one of our own. The Titans have made a direct act of war on this camp."

I walked over to my pendant that I had thrown at my fathers feet minutes ago. I held it in my hand softly, then I made a tight fist with it still in my palm, "It has been many years since Rome has been at war. Yet we are unconquerable."

I drew riptide out of my pocket eying it with a fire in my gut and my eyes. I then threw it into the ground causing it to impale and stick straight up, I roared, "Camp Jupiter is at WAR!"

Jason took out his sword and followed suit throwing it into the ground. The legion rang back their approvals. I gave my father a wary look, "I am sorry to father. It seems we both have things to atone for. If we are to see Bianca returned home safely."

Pluto nodded, "Of course son. We will be in touch. I must prepare my army."

Neptune shook his head, "I must inform Olympus of what has happened."

With that Pluto and Neptune both disappeared. Styx however remained at my side, and Jason dismissed the legion to bed. Styx said sharply, "Children of the three, we must all talk. Out of town demigods it would also help if you joined this conversation. Daughter of Bellona you should be present during this to keep Perseus in check."

We all nodded and Jason kissed Piper goodnight. The rest of us made our way to Jason's praetor house and prepared for a meeting that none of us were looking forward to.

It only took us a few minutes of silent walking to reach our destination. We all gathered around a small table that Lady Styx sat at the head of. She sighed, "I am dismissed from certain ancient laws, being the goddess of mortality. I have many warnings for you, all of you."

She eyed Thalia and Hazel to indicate that she meant both Greek and Roman blood was going to be involved in this. We all slowly nodded our heads in understanding, but secretly bracing ourselves for the impact of what might be said.

Styx sighed, "You have all been toying with the ancient laws. You brings Greeks into the Roman camp and you coincide peacefully. The very thought years ago would have been preposterous, yet here all of you are seemingly at peace. The Romans have accepted these new demigods as fellow members of their brethren. This is a good first step, but now is not the time for this to be happening. Fate has been altered, the Greeks were not supposed to know about the Romans and vice versa until after the Titan war, now you are both not only aware of each other, but happy with each other. This could play to the Olympian advantage or it could destroy us all. Now the gods have instructed me to tell you all their plans. Do you understand the role I must play?"

I nodded and my friends followed suit. Styx sighed, "Okay this what is going to happen. Perseus, I can't control who my river accepts and denies. Yet you have had my blessing to enter the river since you were a small boy, if you enter the river, your chances of leaving are very good. Invincibility will be the reward for your pain, I warn you though the pain is unimaginable, and it very well might wipe you out of existence. But lets say you make it out, for the sake of Olympus. You fight the Titans at Ortyhs, but that is only the beginning. For the Romans, at that point the war will be just beginning."

Jason interrupted, "I don't understand. Percy told me the Greeks were going to defend Olympus, but how are we going to unite all of a sudden on the battlefield and just come together to save Olympus. There will be distrusts amongst both sides. I have yet to meet a Greek I don't like,but it will only take one to sway the opinion of our people."

Thalia chimed in, "The Ares cabin isn't exactly the most accepting people. I think they would just as soon run through a few more demigods then accept allies from a foreign nature. The idea could result in a mass blood shed of demigods. Then the enemy just waltzes right into Olympus while we are pick each other off the concrete."

I calmly added, "Besides, no thanks my lady, the Romans are going to take a heavy hit in numbers I imagine after the war, they will be in no shape to defend Olympus. Not without the risk of the entire Roman population being wiped off the map."

Styx grinned, "Your right. The Roman camp will not be in shape to defend Olympus, but how about its leadership?"

Jason argued, "You can't take Percy and I both out of here, then there is no standing praetor. Plus Nico, Reyna, Piper, and Bianca are the leadership, the camp would collapse without us. Romans are meant to be lead by the strong and powerful voice. We aren't Greek."

Styx said casually, "What if they are lead by a God? Or even a Goddess?"

Dead silence. Reyna asked, "Has that ever happened before?"

Styx nodded, "Once, Mars and Nike lead the camp for a short while. That is why Mars received the name Ultor, he defends and the camp and is the patron of Rome. Nike is also a patron of Rome being a single pantheon Goddess. She pledges her life to the victory of Rome. They will serve the legion while you are all absent."

Silence went amongst all of us. Clearly the gods and Styx herself had thought this plan out very well. I sighed, "All in favor?"

At first no one raised their hands. Then Jason and I locked eyes and nodded at each other, we both slowly raised our hands. At the site of our hands the rest of our family followed suit. Styx smiled at us, "This is a good thing young demigods. Have faith, I believe this will ultimately save lives and much heartache. Along with pain. I warn you Perseus, the Styx is a Greek curse though, it is the only reason I did not have you dip as a child. You are Roman and sometimes the Greeks and Romans don't mix. Recently you have proved other wise though. I believe the river will accept you, but you must be careful. Good luck children."

With that the Lady Styx, the goddess of mortality disappeared in a trail of water vapor. The rest of us sat around the table not able to form words. We all knew what had to happen next, we just hoped we were all ready for the consequences of our actions.

**(A/N) Another chapter down! Sorry its taking so long, but I am very busy with school and most of my weekends. I just want everyone to know I am doing what I can and hopefully I can get more out to you in the coming weeks. Stay tuned!**


End file.
